What Makes A Family?
by Dreams and Pixie Dust
Summary: Follow the adventures of Aries Black along with her friends as she makes her way through her time at Hogwarts and see how the older students handled their own adventures. Adopted from Cae-Leigh Ann and starting with Chamber of Secrets. T rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs into the amazing world of Harry Potter since they belong to J.K Rowling and last time I checked I wasn't her. I also do not own Aries or Perseus as I have adopted the story from another author called Cae-Leigh Anne.**

 **Note: Please follow and fave, also leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **September 1992**

Aries Black was heading into her fourth year at Hogwarts and she couldn't believe just how intense her third year was and she just hoped her fourth year was a little calmer and she would be able to have fun before OWLs were constantly forced upon by their professors.

"Aries…" Aries looked over at the sound of her brother whining and frowned, this was always the worst part about her leaving for the new school year, it was leaving her younger brother behind.

Aries had a younger brother named Perseus, it was a family tradition in both of their families to have Astronomy related names. They unfortunately had no idea if their names meant anything to their parents as their parents weren't around.

Their mother Vega Black nee Monroe was permanently living in St Mungo's due to an attack that she was in during the War, in fact it was the same attack that put the Longbottom's in St Mungo's as well. While their father Sirius Black was currently in Azkaban for the death of 13 people.

Aries regularly visited her mother while she was staying in St Mungo's but Perseus refused and it was something he wouldn't budge on no matter how much Aries tried.

Aries and Perseus were now under the care of their aunt and uncle Andromeda and Ted Tonks, in theory they should have been placed with Aries' godfather but he had taken off after the attack and no one has heard from him since, well except for Aries. Aries has heard from him on two occasions, the summer before her second year where he had sent her a broom for Quidditch try outs and the second was on her birthday when he wished her a happy birthday and said congratulations on making the team.

"Pers don't be like this, next year you get to join me"

"I want to join you this year but" Perseus continued to complain but Aries just shook her head with a small smile.

"You enjoy your last year of muggle school, spend as much time as you can with your friends before you join me" Aries got up and walked over to hug him.

Aries was incredibly protective of her brother, she always worried about him when she left for Hogwarts but there was nothing she could do about it.

There weren't many people in the wizarding world that knew Perseus existed, Vega was barely pregnant when she was attacked and hadn't gotten around to telling many people about the pregnancy and she was lucky the pregnancy made it through the attack.

When he was born Aries was already in Andromeda and Ted's home and Andromeda assumed it would be better that way but the reason for the secrecy was to try and keep peace between the current living Black family members that also weren't in Azkaban.

If everyone knew Perseus existed they would be constantly arguing over who had the right to care for him since he wasn't technically in Vega and Sirius' will, Andromeda knew what would happen if Perseus ended up in one of the other households and she also didn't want to spilt the two siblings up.

"Can I at least come to the station this year" Perseus tried to beg but Aries' face instantly hardened.

"No, and you know why Pers" Aries pulled away and grabbed her trunk leaving the room not even wanting to hear another world on the subject from her brother.

When Perseus was younger he was allowed to see Aries off at the station or even be there when she comes back home but the older he got the more obvious it became that he was a Black the less frequent the trips became.

Aries was the first one of her friends to arrive at Platform 9 and ¾ she had said goodbye to Andromeda and looked for an empty compartment. She had been sitting alone for about 5 minutes when the door opened and revealed Oliver Wood. Oliver was in Gryffindor with Aries and also the captain of the Quidditch team.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Oliver reluctantly sat down across from Aries, normally these two got along incredibly well but last December Oliver had gotten himself a girlfriend, a girlfriend that couldn't stand Aries and the two of them were regularly arguing in the Gryffindor common room over various things, the arguments had even turned physical once or twice.

"Why aren't you with Kelso Wood?" Aries couldn't help but notice the emotion flash through his eyes before they harden over but Aries just put it down to the fact that she had called him Wood instead of Oliver.

Kelso happened to be Amelia Kelso, Oliver's girlfriend who would be going into her seventh year this year.

Oliver just ignored Aries question and focused his attention on what was going on outside the window. Aries didn't even get much of a chance to bug him again because the door opened revealing two girls, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

Angelina and Alicia were both in Gryffindor with Aries and the three of them were incredibly close with Angelina being on the Quidditch team with Aries and as much as Alicia wishes she was as well she wasn't to keep her parents happy. Alicia's parents believe that Quidditch will ruin her chances at whatever future she wanted, they believed Quidditch will distract her from studying and her grades will drop.

Aries spent a couple of minutes catching up with both of the girls about what had happened during their summers since they all last saw each other, they all kept trying to get Oliver to engage in the conversation but he just ignored them and it was then that Aries released that something was actually going on with him.

Aries had gotten up and moved to sit next to Oliver in hopes of getting out of him about what was going on but he didn't even budge when she sat down.

"Oliver if this has anything to do with what happened last term, I am sorry…"

"It's not Aries" Oliver cut Aries off before she had the chance to finish her apology.

Before the end of last term Aries and Oliver had gotten into an argument, it was a combination of Amelia, Gryffindor losing the match to Ravenclaw and any of tension that had built throughout the year and it had all come out in the Gryffindor team room after the Ravenclaw match. Since then the two of them barely spoke, they both figured it was easy that way.

Aries looked over at the girls and she could tell they were both confused but Aries didn't know what was going on with Oliver and had no idea how to respond.

The door opened again not giving Aries the chance to even try and ask Oliver more questions but Aries couldn't help but grin at the sight of her best friends, Fred and George Weasley.

A month earlier Fred and George decided it would be a good idea to steal their parents' car and go and break Harry Potter out of his house with their younger brother Ron, this then resulted in them being grounded for the remainder of the summer break not allowing Aries to visit them.

"You two" Aries pointed her wand at them and threatened but all they did was grin at her before laughing.

"You love us" Fred spoke while George ran over and gave her a bear hug and unfortunately for Aries she was tiny compared to the twins.

"Gah I hate you" Aries complained while trying to swat away George but neither of them replied, they just ignored her and joined the girls on the bench mentioning something about Lee and his whereabouts.

"Ol talk to me" Aries whispered hoping not to get the attention of the twins, she loved them both dearly but sometimes they pushed issues too far when someone didn't want to talk about them.

Once again the door opened not letting Aries ask her questions and she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey Ollie..." They all looked up and noticed Amelia standing there.

Aries instantly shut up at the sound of that voice, this was the last thing Aries wanted to deal with today but she guessed it would have happed eventually with Oliver in here.

"What do you want Kelso?" Aries glared at her

"I wanted to talk to Ollie, but I see he found _you_ instead" Amelia spat the words out

There was something about the way she had spoken to Aries that didn't sit right with her but when Oliver didn't say anything she couldn't help but speak up.

"Too bad he doesn't want to talk to you, so how about you just leave?"

"I will if Ollie wants me too" Amelia was looking at Oliver

"Too bad he doesn't want to talk to you, I would have thought you realised that when he was in here?" Aries had no idea what was going on but there heaps more hatred coming from Amelia then in the past.

"Aries..." Oliver placed a hand on Aries back in hopes of calming her down

"Yeah Aries, maybe you should listen to him. Maybe he does want to talk to me?"

"No, Amelia you can leave. You gave me an ultimatum and I made a choice" Oliver finally spoke and when he did it shocked everyone.

Amelia just huffed before leaving the compartment causing everyone to look at Oliver.

"What?" Oliver was confused as to why everyone went quiet and stared at him

"What did you mean by an ultimatum?" Angelina was the one to break the silence

"She asked me to choose between her and Aries"

"Why?" Oliver ignored Angelina's questions by leaning back in his seat and pulling Aries closer completely shocking her.

Angelina looked at Aries as if asking her to explain but all she did was shrug her shoulders. Aries had no idea what was going on with him and why he was being overly quiet, it did worry her by the looks of the rest of her friends they were worried as well.

Aries ignored the weird moment and just let Oliver be and pulled her feet up onto the seat and Oliver had put his arm around her so he was more comfortable. It looked like they were cuddling to everyone else but to either of them they didn't think anything of it.

"So Oliver how did you go on your OWLs?" Alicia pulled Oliver out of his thoughts, everyone hoped this change of topic will change the mood in the compartment.

"I got 7 OWLS"

"What did you fail?"

"Astronomy and History of Magic" Aries looked up at Oliver shocked

"What Aries?"

"I'm sorry Wood, but we can't be friends anymore" Aries just stuck her tongue out at him

"Just because I failed History of Magic?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I fail History of Magic next year"

"I can't be friends with people who fail their OWLs"

"You're an idiot and you failed Astronomy, why didn't you ask me for help?" Aries leaned back against Oliver

"Didn't think of it"

"I would have been more than happy to help you with it"

"I know, you have helped me in the past I guess I just more focused on Charms, DADA and transfiguration"

"Why don't you two just kiss already" Alicia, Angelina and Katie started laughing while Oliver and Aries were glaring at them but it wasn't long before Fred and George starting gagging completely shifting the mood causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed by without mention of the incident between Oliver and Amelia and the ultimatum that he was given, they all knew Oliver well enough to know that he could only be pushed so far before he completely closed off and ignored them entirely.

The group of friends were all worried about Oliver but there was nothing they could and they just hoped that eventually Aries will get through to him.

It wasn't until after the feast that Aries and Oliver were finally alone, in fact they were a few steps ahead of Fred and George.

"Do you think with Kelso gone Oliver and Aries can get back to normal?" Fred questioned but George didn't look at him, he continued to look ahead at the two in front of them.

"As long as we don't find Aries crying in the Quidditch Pitch anymore, I will be happy." Fred nodded in agreement with George.

They both hated the moment they entered the Quidditch Pitch and found Aries crying.

* * *

 _It wasn't long after they had returned from Christmas Break that Amelia had cornered Aries in the common and they had another argument but this one ended with Amelia saying she couldn't understand how Oliver was friends with her, Aries didn't say anything in reply she just stormed off._

 _Fred and George had witnessed the whole thing and took the opportunity to sneak out and go after Aries when Oliver entered the common room grabbing Amelia's attention. They did end up checking the Quidditch Pitch first and found her sitting in one of the hoops with her broom floating in front of her, they both headed towards the storage room and grabbed their brooms before flying up and floating in front of her._

 _"You alright Aries?"_

 _"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"Because you're sitting up here with a sour look on your face" Aries flashed them both a smile_

 _"Right and we would believe that why?" they both raised an eyebrow each in response and Aries shrugged._

 _"No I idea, Kelso just gets on my nerves and it's getting worse. She's constantly trying to be our friend and come on she is 16, why would she want to be friends with us?"_

 _"I've overheard her say she doesn't understand why Oliver is friends with us"_

 _"Quidditch is that reason, which she is starting to crash as well" Aries pouted at the twins but they laughed at her_

 _"She isn't that bad"_

 _"You can't stand her either"_

 _"That is true but we aren't the ones she is constantly annoying, she leaves us alone most of the time"_

 _"Is he at least happy with her?"_

 _"The only thing he hates is her calling him Ollie and that she is constantly butting heads with you"_

 _Aries didn't say anything in response, she just climbed back on broom and flew down to the ground. As strange as it was Aries had missed Oliver, the only time they really spent time together was during Quidditch practise or their runs if they were both down there. He had been spending more with Kelso instead of the third years, it felt weird to Aries to not have Oliver around as much as he used to be._

 _Aries landed on the ground and placed her broom in the middle of the pitch before beginning her laps. The twins shared a look before they let out a sigh._

 _"Do you think she has a crush on him George?" Fred spoke when they both looked down at the ground and watched Aries run her laps._

 _"Like she would tell us if she did anyway but it does seem that way"_

 _"Do you think she would have told the girls?"_

 _"It's Oliver, Aries is smart enough to know what will happen if she had a crush on him"_

 _"Which means she won't tell anyone"_

 _"Exactly, come on we did the right thing and checked on her. She obviously doesn't want us here" George spoke and they both jumped on their brooms and headed down._

 _Once they had put their brooms away and went to leave the Quidditch Aries gave them both a smile and they returned it but they knew it was fake. They knew something was bothering her but she wouldn't let it up._

* * *

"We don't even know what happened between Oliver and Kelso though"

"I know Fred but as I said, I don't want Aries in tears anymore"

After that Fred and George quietened down and picked up their pace in hopes of getting closer to Aries and Oliver and finding out what they were talking about.

"Ol what did you mean by an ultimatum? What happened between you and Kelso?" Aries questioned and Oliver was silent at first and Aries just hoped she hadn't bugged him too much about it.

"We got in to an argument one day after she called me Ollie"

"Hah, I knew that would happen from the first time I heard her call you that, I saw that anger that wash across your face before you glared at me" Aries grinned at him

"Not funny"

"Right sorry. Why did you fight about that?"

"It was simple enough, me saying I didn't like it and then she dragged you into the conversation. In the end she made me chose between you and her"

"But why then? How did it take you that long to snap about it, it had been going on all year?" Aries was confused she didn't understand how Oliver would have snapped like that, yes the two of them have argued in the past but aside from what happened at the end of the term the only time they've argued in the past was about Quidditch.

"I don't know why I was in such a bad mood the day everything happened. Normally I just kept my mouth shut when she called me Ollie, but that day I just snapped saying how I didn't like that name and no one was allowed to call me Ollie. She started complaining saying how you were allowed to call me Ollie. I just told her no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to stop which is kind of true but at least you don't use it every time you address me. In the end she ended up complaining that I always put Quidditch and you before her and what not, I said it wasn't true. She asked me to prove it by making me choose between the two of you. I chose you Aries"

"Why did you choose me Oliver?"

"One of the reasons was that you are on the Quidditch team, I couldn't ignore you. The other being I didn't want to choose her over you because she asked me too. I didn't know what would happen between me and her, what would have happened if I chose her and then we broke up and I started being friendly to you again?"

"I would have said, what now your girlfriend has ditched you, you have come crawling back?"

"Exactly, your friendship means more to me Aries"

"Awe, I'm glad to know you care Ol" Aries grinned at him

Fred and George stood there and watched as Aries grinned at Oliver and Oliver instantly returned the smile while wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. They both took this as a sign that things are slowly returning to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **September 1992**

They had been back at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks now and Aries found that Oliver was awfully quiet, she didn't know if he was upset about breaking up with Kelso or if it was something else but it was then she remembered he said he failed to two OWLs and she knew just how strict his parents were. His parents expected him to do as well as his siblings and they were disappointed he was made prefect in his fifth year.

"Ol." Aries spoke as she sat down next to him in the common room. She had returned from Charms to find him sitting in the corner with books in front of him, she had a feeling it would be about Quidditch.

"Yes Aries?" he replied without looking up at her

"How did your parent's react to your results?" Oliver finally looked up at her and it gave her the chance to take in the books in front of him and they weren't Quidditch books, they were for his classes.

"Not well Aries…" Oliver trailed off and looked back down at his books

"Ol talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Aries, they weren't happy with my two fails, they think it's because of Quidditch."

"They aren't making you stop playing Quidditch are you?" Aries looked at him completely shocked, she knew how much Oliver loved playing Quidditch and how it was his dream to play professionally one day.

"For now dad is trying to convince mum it's all fine, he said I'm lucky it was just History of Magic and Astronomy and not some of the main ones. He's trying to play the whole it's a stress reliever and you don't want him to burn out do you."

"You're more likely to burn out from Quidditch." Aries grinned at him but all he did was give her a look and she instantly dropped it.

"You think you are so funny." Oliver rolled his eyes but Aries just laughed.

"Fred and George think so."

"Nice try Aries."

"Seriously though, is everything going to be alright?" Oliver looked up at Aries and was shocked at how serious she looked.

"I'm sure it will be after some time, I just need to spend more time focusing on my grades and less time on Quidditch"

Aries pretended to be shocked and put her hand on Oliver's forehead, "are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Real funny Aries," Oliver swatted her hand away but she was glad to see a smile on his face for a change.

"I'll leave you too it Ol"

 **October 1992**

Aries had just left her dorm and headed down to the common in hopes that Oliver was still in there. When she reached the floor he wasn't insight but she noticed the twins sitting with Lee.

"Have any of you seen Oliver?" Aries looked at the boys.

"He left the common room ages ago. Why?" Lee looked up at Aries

"Wanted to practise Quidditch, normally he is up for it."

"You are as crazy as him."

"No, I'm not. I'm happy to practise flying, passing and goal throwing but those runs he makes us do up and down the pitch does me in," Aries glared at Fred for his comment

"You are and plus you go for your own runs though Aries," Lee spoke this time

"Yes, but I don't make myself throw up. I stop before I take it too far. Remember training last week? I threw up from running so much," Aries couldn't believe that Oliver had made her run that many laps it made her throw up but what none of the boys even think to mention is that Oliver only made her do those runs because she missed a training session due to detention.

"Yes I remember that all too well. Maybe try the pitch he could be down there, he spends as much time there as you do."

"Thanks George your always more helpful than those two," Aries smiled at George and left the common room.

"How the ruddy hell does she tell you two apart?" Lee looked at the twins.

"No idea,"

"She won't tell us,"

"She has been able to tell us apart since, well actually as long as I can remember," The twins shrugged at Lee

When Aries made it down to the Quidditch she noticed someone was out here since there was a Quaffle out, it was the Gryffindor training one from the colours painted on it. Aries headed into the Gryffindor team room and noticed it was empty; she put her ear on the male change rooms and couldn't hear any water running, so she decided to walk in…

"Hey Ol are you...OMG!" Aries squealed while she stopped where she was and put a hand over her eyes. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED OLIVER?" Aries could not believe she walked in and found Oliver standing there completely naked

"It's called the male change rooms for a reason Aries, why are you in here?"

"I came looking for you, I couldn't hear any water running so I didn't think you would be naked, I wanted your help with Quidditch," Oliver took a good look at Aries noticed she was bright red in the face.

"You can uncover your eyes; I put my shorts back on. Are you alright?"

Aries uncovered her eyes and noticed Oliver standing there shirtless and his body was glistening from the sweat that was covering his body, he had obviously been training. Godric when did Oliver get a body like that? She had seen him shirtless at the start of the school year last year but it did not look like this.

"Umm..."

"Aries?" Oliver was just watching her

"Sorry, I'm incredibly embarrassed. I honestly didn't think you would be naked why?"

"Your face is still bright red" Oliver with an amused look watched as Aries concentrated on her looks and her face returned to normal. "That's cheating" Oliver smirked at Aries and she just shook her head.

Aries happened to be a Metamorphmagus and was able to change her looks at will but most of the time she only used them when her and the twins were pulling pranks throughout the castle. Andromeda thought it was strange that they had two Metamorphmagus' in the family that were also in the same generation line, both Aries and Nymphadora, but for now there was nothing to prove it was a family trait and it was just a coincidence.

"Ohh... well I'm just going to go and let you be."

Aries had started to walk away but Oliver grabbed Aries' arm and pulled her back towards him. When Aries faced Oliver it was then she realised just how close they were, from here she noticed that he had gold flakes in his chocolate brown eyes and a small amount of freckles across his nose and godric did he smell amazing despite being covered in sweat.

"Wait, what did you want from me?" Aries tried hard to stop the blush from creeping up her face again but as to if she was successful or not she didn't know

"I wanted your help with my aim"

"Alright let's go," Oliver just picked up his broom and left the room with Aries following behind him.

It wasn't until later that night that Aries finally mentioned what happened with Oliver, it was the only time she was away from the boys and with Angelina and Alicia, Katie also happened to be in there as well. Katie was the third chaser with Angelina and Aries, all the girls were close but the three older girls were closer.

"I need to tell you something guys."

"You and Oliver finally kissed?" Aries just stared at Katie before throwing a pillow at her. Aries still hadn't told anyone about how her and Oliver had kissed twice now, she knew it would be worse now they all thought something was happening.

* * *

 _Aries and Oliver were currently sitting in the Astronomy Tower, Aries was helping Oliver with his Astronomy homework. Everyone was completely baffled with how easily she took to Astronomy and the fact that she could help Oliver with his own homework but she just said she enjoyed it and that there was so many Astronomy books at home that she had read over them a couple of times and the information stuck._

 _"Ol can I ask you something?" Aries looked over at him but he didn't look up from the book_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Have you kissed a girl before?" Oliver finally looked up at her_

 _"Why are you asking this?" But Aries didn't know what to say, she looked down at the book she had in lap. "Aries why did you ask?"_

 _"Have you?"_

 _"Yes I have but why are you asking?" Aries felt even lamer doing this, she honestly thought Oliver freaking Wood who was so obsessed with Quidditch wouldn't have kissed a girl before._

 _"I was talking with Angie and Ali about kissing boys and they said they've both done it, I was curious."_

 _"Have you kissed someone before Aries?"_

 _"I thought you needed help with your Astronomy homework Oliver?"_

 _"Aries…"_

 _"What Oliver!" Aries snapped at him_

 _"Why won't you answer my question?" Aries hated the smirk that was on his face. It was the same one he used when he knew the answer but wanted to hear it, it was always when he was arguing with someone and he knew he was right._

 _"Alright fine! I haven't kissed a boy are you happy Oliver? I feel like the words biggest loser right now. I just thought that maybe…" but Oliver had pressed his lips against Aries to shut her up._

 _Oliver pulled away and went back to his homework like it was nothing while Aries just stared at him. "What was that for?"_

 _"I'm assuming the whole reason this conversation started was because you were hoping I would kiss you?"_

 _"No!" Aries exclaimed not trying to let it out how embarrassed she was._

 _"Oh…well I'm sorry."_

* * *

The second time Oliver and Aries kissed was a couple of weeks later after Oliver had found Aries sitting in the Quidditch Pitch crying over missing her mum more than usual except Aries didn't even know where to begin explaining the problem about her mum.

"Seriously, when did you two finally convince her to be on your side? I thought Katie was on my side."

"Aries I have always believed there was something going with the two of you, I just never said anything."

"Great, just great now I really don't want to tell you lot what happened today." Aries just flopped back on to one of the beds

"Just tell us Aries, what is the worst that could happen?"

"I have no idea, but I may have walked in on Oliver in the change rooms today..."

"Was he naked?" Aries just nodded at Angelina before they all started screaming.

"Alright calm down you three, it was so awkward afterwards."

"What there hasn't always been that sexual tension between you two or are you both completely ignorant to it?"

"Seriously, I thought we could have a serious conversation about me seeing OLIVER FREAKING WOOD naked this morning and not have you three make jokes about us!"

"Sorry Aries but come on we have all been making bets about you two but I have to admit nobody guessed this."

"Guessed that I would in on Oliver in the change rooms?" They all shook their heads. "I guess you are right, I normally knock first." Aries grinned at them hoping she could ease the tension.

"Come on Aries it can't have been that bad?" Alicia questioned.

"Oh it was, has Oliver always had that body?"

"Congratulations Aries."

"On what Ali?"

"For finally realising Oliver is hot" Angelina and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. I couldn't even concentrate, he didn't put his shirt back on he was Keeping shirtless. In the end I gave up, put my broom away and have been holed up in the library since then."

"Does this mean you two will finally kiss?"

"That's it, I've had enough of this conversation I'm going to find Fred and George!" Aries threw another pillow at Alicia before getting up and leaving the room.

The next morning Aries sent a letter off to Dora explaining what happened with Oliver, hoping more than anything she can get advice from her.

 _Dora,_

 _I hope Auror training is going great! I miss you and the rest of the family like crazy._

 _Listen I need your help with something, I have no idea how to handle this but I walked into the male change rooms looking for Oliver not thinking he would be naked BUT he was. Oliver freaking Wood was naked and now things are awkward, please help me._

 _Love you_

 _Aries xo_

Dora's reply came a few days later.

 _Aries_

 _Well first things first, I think it is time Andy and I give you the sex talk at Christmas, yes I am currently laughing at you._

 _Second does he have a big penis? Yes you can hit me._

 _Thirdly, maybe you should just talk to him about it. Maybe he finds it awkward as well, you two will be fine I promise you._

 _Auror training is going alright, Moody is really harsh but I'm trying really hard. I have Disguise and Concealment training starting soon though, it should be easy enough._

 _Love you too_

 _Dora xo_

Aries didn't know if she wanted to laugh at the letter or rip it into a million pieces and burn it or just straight out burn it.

After a couple of days the awkwardness sitting between Aries and Oliver disappeared, they hadn't spoken about what happened but they were acting like it didn't happen which worked fine for Aries.

It was Halloween and it was a Saturday so this automatically meant a Hogsmeade weekend. Aries had gone off shopping with Angelina and Alicia while Fred, George and Lee went off on their own. Aries normally spent her Hogsmeade visits with the twins but today the girls insisted they had girl time, which was code for Angelina and Alicia asking about Aries and Oliver.

"For the last time nothing is happening between me and Oliver"

"Stop kidding yourself Aries, things have been different between you two all year and we aren't the only ones that have seen it"

"I knew I should have gone with the boys today." Aries complained before starting to work away from the girls.

It was almost lunch time when the girls were in the jewellery store, they were all walking around having a look at the various pieces. Ever since Aries lost her bracelet in second year that had belonged to her mother she was hoping she could find the charms again but she was at a loss. It made her wonder if Sirius had had them made especially for her mother.

"Come on Aries, it's almost time to meet the boys at Three Broomsticks" Aries just turned and followed the girls towards Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the pub they were shocked to find who was sitting at their usual table with the usual people. Fred, George and Lee had been joined by Oliver, Belle, Jessie, Zara and Cedric. Belle, Jessie and Zara happened to be the sixth year girls in Gryffindor.

"Why has our table been invaded by other people and what is more surprising is that Cedric is sitting with them" Angelina pointed out and the other two girls were just as at a loss as she was.

In first year all the boys in Gryffindor got along with Cedric but after he joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team things changed, there was an instant tension between the boys. Everyone was surprised that Aries and Cedric still got along considering how obsessed with Quidditch she was but Aries didn't let Quidditch ruin friendships, it was only the lead up to the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match that Aries and Cedric didn't talk.

"I have no idea, but I have a way to get back at Fred and George and also prove to you all that NOTHING is going on with me and Oliver." Aries looked at the girls and neither of them were happy with the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you on about?" Alicia questioned hoping more than anything that she could change Aries' mind.

Aries didn't reply to the girls but she just walked over to where their friends were sitting before sitting down on Cedric's lap and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Cedric, how have you been I haven't seen you in ages?" Aries flashed him a smile, she could tell he was confused but she also knew he would go along with it.

"Good Aries and yourself. I believe that there are spare seats around the table"

"I have been good, trying to keep out of trouble but you know how persistent the twins can be. But there is only two left, if I take one of them where will Angie and Ali sit? And plus your lap looked the most inviting" Aries smiled at Cedric

Aries and Cedric had been like this since their first date during a Hogsmeade weekend that ended in a kiss, they tried a second date but it was a bit more awkward. They both agreed they were more suited to being friends and spent their time since then flirting aimlessly, in fact Aries was surprised that Angelina and Alicia didn't make comments about her friendship with Cedric considering the girls believed him to be her first kiss.

"Aries I believe that you are just as bad as those two if not worse. Angie and Ali could have sat on Fred and George's lap." Cedric leaned closer into Aries so he could whisper in her ear, "and plus this way you can annoy Wood"

"No way, the only time I caused a lot of trouble for us was when we went into the Forbidden Forest and YOU were the one that gave me the idea, but being the good friend I am I didn't tell on you. Nah those two have cooties, I don't even sit on their laps and seriously not you too."

"Wait it was Cedric that gave you that idea?" Aries turned her head to where Angelina and Alicia had finally joined them at the table

"Yeah it was, he may have suggested he was surprised he hadn't heard rumours about us going into the Forest. So I of course ran straight towards the common room in search of the twins and then off we went. Hey what are you two whispering about?" Aries pointed to Oliver and Fred who were having their own hushed conversation.

"It doesn't matter Aries." Oliver glared at her.

Aries was shocked by Oliver's glare; he was never like this towards her it was more the twins then anyone. She took a good look at him and noticed that he looked angry; she took a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Fine Ollie," Aries stuck her tongue out before turning back to Cedric. "So Cedric, any girlfriends on the horizon?"

"How would I have any chance at getting a girlfriend when I have an absolutely stunning girl like you sitting on my lap?"

"Oh Ced you say the sweetest things, but that could be a downside to this thing we have going on between us." Aries winked at him before giggling a little "but there is something you should know about some of the girls at Hogwarts Cedric, they can be bad news."

"But I am completely enjoying this thing going on between us Aries and what is so bad about the female population at Hogwarts?"

"Well if they are anything like me, you have to get through the male population that protects them; it may seem I have just these four but sadly no. I have my uncle and Fred and George's two eldest brothers. It makes dating really hard, speaking of which I'm surprised they haven't pulled me off your lap yet considering they can't hear our conversation and I keep giggling every now and leaning in closer to you and running my hands up and down your arms."

"Ahh yes the down fall to being best friends with guys, maybe you should kick them to the curb and then maybe this can go somewhere?" Cedric grinned at Aries and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh but Cedric, where would you like this to go?" Aries whispered this in his ear before kissing his neck

"THAT'S IT!" Aries looked around and noticed that Fred, George and Oliver had all banged their fists on the table before standing up

"What is your problem, we are just having a conversation here?" Aries smiled innocently at the boys

"No way is that an innocent conversation Aries."

"You are trying to stir us up for no reason."

"That is where you are only half right, I may have been stirring Fred and George up but Oliver is a completely different story, I was actually hoping he wouldn't react." Aries glared at Angelina and Alicia as they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Maybe I should go find my friends Aries."

"Alright but first," Aries cupped Cedric's face before kissing him

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not." Aries winked at him

"Here you have my seat, I will you later Aries" Cedric shifted Aries off his lap and onto the seat before leaving the pub.

"Where did Oliver go?" Aries didn't even noticed Oliver storm out of the pub

"He stormed out while you were kissing Diggory, speaking of which why did you kiss him?"

"To stir you two up, I don't know how the hell you did it but I know it is you two stealing my sweets!"

"How do you know it was us?"

"Because my Bertie Botts have been disappearing and I know Angie and Ali don't take them, they steal my muggle jelly beans" Aries glared at the twins

"See I told you guys she would notice if you kept stealing her Bertie Botts." Lee pointed at the twins

"Thank you for confirming it was them Lee." Aries grinned at him while Fred and George glared at Lee while the girls burst out laughing.

Aries got up from the table and snuck out of the Three Broomsticks once Fred and George started yelling at Lee for dobbing them into Aries. Once she was outside she stood on her toes to try and spot Oliver she hated that she was so short but she was grateful he was so tall and he stood out. She finally spotted him as he turned down one of the side paths.

Aries chased after him and finally caught up to him when he was standing in the middle of a clearing. "Ol what was that about?"

"What are you on about Aries?"

"You made a big deal along with Fred and George and then you stormed out."

"Why were you kissing Cedric?"

"Why not? It was just harmless fun, what's so bad about that?"

"Harmless fun is that what you think that was?"

"Sure, what is with you Ol?" but Oliver didn't reply he just walked away from her and closer towards the trees. Aries followed him, she didn't speak until she was closer to him again. "Ol what's wrong?"

Oliver didn't reply, instead he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the tree. Oliver pressed himself against Aries before pressing his lips against hers, when she wasn't resisting he let go of her arms and placed one on her hip and the other on the tree beside her while Aries put her arms around his neck.

Oliver eventually pulled away but didn't say anything to Aries, he turned around headed back towards the main street. Aries stood there shocked, she didn't know what to think of the kiss she shared with Oliver. She knew her kiss with Oliver was different to her one with Cedric, the one she had with Cedric was just a quick kiss on the lips but Oliver's was different and to Aries it was a good kind of different.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **November 1992**

It was only a couple of days ago that Mrs Norris was found petrified in one of the corridors and it was all the students could talk about, Aries hadn't even seen the message written on the wall but she didn't have to, to know what was written since it was heard everywhere.

Aries was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by herself while waiting for the twins to come back, the rest of her friends were off in one of their classes that her and the twins didn't take and at this time of the day the common room was generally empty.

The twins finally entered the common room and Aries couldn't help but notice the sound of laughter that followed them.

"What have you two done now?" Aries commented, Fred and George stopped laughing for a moment, looked at each other before starting up again.

Aries rolled her eyes before focusing her attention back on her books, it didn't take long for the twins to not like being ignored and went and sat down on either side of her.

"Aries…" they both sang and she shook her head.

"Please talk to us,"

"Yes please, we are very sorry to disturb you." The twins apologised and it was then when Aries snickered at them.

"Why is it I'm the only person you apologise to?" Aries questioned, but it was true.

Even after a pranking war between the three of them, Fred and George always apologised to Aries. You never saw Fred and George apologise to anyone else for the same thing, Aries was different and no one understood why.

"No reason" Fred spoke to quickly, it got Aries attention and it made her really think about it.

"No there is a reason, isn't there?" Aries stood up and looked at both and instantly noticed the look they shared.

"Aries it's nothing, you are practically family to us."

"You don't apologise to Ginny." Aries pointed out the truth and it was then that George scratched the back of his neck.

"We're just worried, we don't want you to have another episode and lose it" George spoke and Fred shook his head.

Aries starred at them, completely shocked they were worried about this. "I've been fine for years."

"No, you had one earlier in the year." Fred pointed out and Aries looked away from them.

* * *

 _A few months ago Aries had taken off after another argument between her and Amelia, something had happened to Amelia's hair and she was trying to blame Aries for it. Aries tried to convince Oliver it wasn't her but when it didn't work, she took off._

 _Fred and George eventually found Aries hiding out in one of the secret rooms they had found, they have no idea how they found it. It was a complete coincident since to get you had to stand on the right stone and pull the right book back on the bookcase._

 _"Everything alright?" Fred questioned when they noticed just how angry she was._

 _"Kelso is trying to ruin everything, I don't know what the hell happened to her. I did not do that to her and I wouldn't be surprised if she did it to herself."_

 _"Woah, Aries,"_

 _"We never said that you did that to Kelso."_

 _"Everyone else is!" Aries walked over to one of the bookshelves and begun pulling out book after book and throwing them across the room, more than once Fred and George both had to duck to avoid getting hit._

 _Fred and George shared a look, it was rare for them to see Aries like this. They both knew she had a temper and when it got too far it was hard to bring her back to normal, sometimes it was easier to wait for her to calm down but other times they couldn't wait for her to calm down._

 _Fred took a seat while George walked over and grabbed Aries' arms to stop her from throwing anymore books. "Aries stop, what if you hurt yourself again?"_

 _Aries stared at George noticing the soft expression on his face her shoulders slouched and she let go off the book in her hand. The last time Aries was like this she ended breaking a mirror and causing a cut on her face by the broken glass, on accident. If you looked closely you could see the faint scar across her cheek but most people missed it._

 _"This is different."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I'm throwing books at a wall, there is no glass to break."_

 _"Aries you throwing books at a wall, in Hogwarts, what if one decides to come back at you?" Fred spoke as he stood up and walked over to the two of them._

 _Aries didn't say anything to the twins, she just leaned forwarded and rested her head against George's chest. They were both grateful this wasn't like any of her other episodes, she seemed to return to normally quickly enough and didn't become emotionless like usual._

* * *

It didn't take long after that for the twins to convince Aries to head back to the common room but since then they have been worried about her. They know how bad she can get at times and they didn't want her to be at worst anytime soon.

"Aries we just worry about you," Fred spoke when he realised that Aries had gone unnervingly silent.

"I'M NOT SOME PRECIOUS DOLL THAT WILL BREAK AT ANY MOMENT!" Aries yelled at the twins and they were utterly shocked when her hair flashed bright red.

There were moments when Aries was truly angry that her hair flashed bright red, it was something that Dora had as well and they couldn't control it no matter how hard they tried.

This was something the twins had never seen used in their direction and right now they were worried, they were worried they had pushed her too far.

But before the twins could say anything else on the topic the common room door opened revealing another student, Aries reluctantly walked over and took a seat across from the twins hoping to put on a show of normalcy, she didn't want everyone to suspect to her and the twins arguing.

The twins spent the rest of the break trying to get her to talk to about what just happened but she would either ignore them or ask them a question about their theory on the whole Chamber of Secrets.

After a couple of days it seemed as though things had returned to normal with Aries and the twins, they didn't speak of what had happened in the common room no matter how much Fred and George wanted too. They both knew Aries well enough to know she wouldn't talk about it unless she wanted too and she knew they wouldn't push her to talk about it.

* * *

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match had just ended and Aries was in a great deal of pain, a bludger had collided with her shoulder at some point and since Fred and George were too busy making sure the rogue bludger didn't hit Harry they missed the one that one of the Slytherin Beaters had hit towards her.

Aries had noticed Harry lying on the ground and a group of people were slowing forming around him, she walked over to the group and stopped in front of Fred and George. They were both wrestling the rogue bludger in hopes of getting in back in the box

"What's with you?" once the bludger was in the box they stood up and faced her, they had noticed she had been holding her arm in a weird angle

"I took a bludger to the shoulder since you were too busy protecting Harry" Aries shot them both a look and their faces paled.

"We're so sorry, you rarely get hit by bludgers."

"I know this, since Oliver makes us practise with them regularly but when the Slytherin Beaters realised that you two were focused on the rogue bludger they decided to try and take me out since at that point I was the lead scorer. Afterwards I could barely throw the Quaffle to Katie or Angie"

"We're really sorry."

"Its fine, really. Look at Oliver, he's excited at the fact that we won but yet seems too oblivious to the amount of pain Harry is in." They had all looked over and watched Oliver, he looked overly pleased with himself about their win and had yet to notice Harry on the ground.

"I'm sure if he noticed you were in pain he would be concerned."

"What are you two on about?" Aries looked at them while pulling a face, the twins had been saying weird comments like this for weeks now and Aries had no idea what they were getting at. "How's Harry?" all three of them looked in Harry's direction just in time to see Lockhart aim a spell at his arm.

"Oh Godric, I'm not staying so he can do that to me. I will find you two later?" Aries quickly looked at the twins before heading towards the exit.

Just before Aries left she had witnessed Lockhart bend Harry's hand back showing there were no bones in his wrist. Aries didn't want to have to grow back bones, she's seen it done before and didn't want to go through that pain. She couldn't believe Lockhart had done that to a student, she couldn't believe Dumbledore had agreed to hire the idiot. They weren't going to learn anything this year with him teaching them, she hoped more than anything that next year they would have a more suitable DADA teacher for her OWLs year.

"What have you done now Miss Black?" Pomfrey stood there in slight amusement, Aries along with the twins were well known for entering the Hospital Wing with bizarre injuries and even more bizarre reasons behind the injuries.

"Funny but I took a bludger in the Quidditch match, I also assume Harry will be up any minute."

"Why?"

"He took a bludger as well but then Lockhart did something that didn't go the way he hoped."

"Very well, come sit down and I will grab you a pain potion." Pomfrey pointed to the bed while heading towards the storage cupboard to grab Aries her potion.

"Can't you just heal my shoulder?" Aries walked over and climbed up onto the bed but was confused as to why she wasn't being healed straight away.

"If you said Mr Potter will be here soon enough, I want to see who needs my attention first. You managed up here on your own you can wait five minutes."

"Fine."

Aries didn't even have to wait five minutes, when Harry turned up being escorted by Ron and Hermione. Turns out that the lack of bones in Harry's arm made him of more concern to Pomfrey, so Aries had to lay in the bed having no idea how badly injured her shoulder was until Pomfrey was ready for her.

Aries was still laying on the bed waiting for Pomfrey to give her the medical attention she still needed when the rest of the Quidditch team entered the Hospital Wing, they were all soaking wet and covered in mud. They headed towards the bed Harry was in and Aries was a little hurt that they had completely ignored her.

It didn't take long for Pomfrey to come out and begin yelling at them telling to leave and that Harry needs his rest. Aries laughing caused everyone to look her way and notice that she was in fact lying on the bed. Fred and George shared a look before rushing out of the room, they were worried about what was going to happen once Aries was at full strength.

"Bludger?" Angelina question as her and Katie made their way over to Aries bed

"Yeah, it's why I kept passing the Quaffle back. I couldn't do much, I was useless."

"That's why, it meant we had time to catch upto your total scores. How come Pomfrey hasn't fixed your shoulder yet?"

"I told her Harry wouldn't be far behind so all she gave me was a pain potion before he actually came in and I've been lying here ever since."

"Alright we should go, you get some rest and come find us later?"

"Of course and tell Ali what happened, she might be freaking out when she find outs that Fred and George are hiding and I'm missing surely you will be able to guess that something happened to me" both Katie and Angelina laughed but agreed to pass the information to Alicia.

The two girls left and it was then that Aries noticed Oliver had stayed behind, she assumed he had snuck out with the twins. Oliver hadn't exactly been actively avoiding Aries, he was still hanging out with the fourth years but he wasn't spending the alone time with Aries like he used too well except for their runs. They still ran together but it was in silence which unnerved Aries.

"Thought you left with the twins?" Aries questioned and couldn't help but smile at the sight of a smirk on his face.

"They ran from here so fast it made me wonder why they are afraid of you."

"They think I'm going to do something to them but I think a rogue bludger will do much more damage to Harry then what the Slytherin Beaters could do to me."

"I didn't even see you get hit." Aries didn't know what to think of the look that crossed Oliver's face, it was almost like he was angry but Aries couldn't work out why.

"Not many people did, I'm assuming they were more focused on Harry." Aries tried to shrug but all it did was cause her more pain and she winced causing Oliver to look at her full of concern.

"Aries."

"What Oliver? You've been avoiding me since the last Hogsmeade weekend"

"I haven't, you're over thinking things. We still go for runs, in fact we went for one this morning."

"Only because it's tradition"

Ever since Aries first Quidditch Match the two of them have gone for runs in the morning before their match, to begin with it helped calm her nerves but after a while it became something that both of them enjoyed and needed to do in the mornings of their matches.

"I'm not avoiding you Aries, I don't know why you are thinking that. I've just had homework," this caused Aries to laugh. "It's not that funny," Oliver frowned at her but she just grinned.

"You Oliver Wood doing homework? What happened, did you fill your non fillable play book?"

"You are funny Aries but no, mum and dad weren't happy with my OWLs. They threatened to force me to stop playing Quidditch, remember?"

"Aw poor you, what would you do without Quidditch?"

"What would you do?"

"Easy, cause more mayhem with the twins and spend more time in detentions. I will take out all my frustrations with the lack of Quidditch on Filch."

"Of course you would, I swear you do it now just to mess with me."

"That my dear Oliver is what causes more fun for us," Aries grinned at Oliver and he shook his head.

"All of this aside, are you honestly alright?"

"I've been in here with worse, I will be fine as soon as she the time to heal my shoulder. You should go, I'm pretty sure Fred and George have made a start on the party."

"And it won't be the same without you."

"It never is." Aries flashed him a smile, Oliver returned the smile before making his way over to her and placing one hand on her cheek before kissing the other.

It didn't take long after Oliver left that Pomfrey finally had the time to heal Aries shoulder.

"I didn't know you and Mr Wood were together, I would have suspected one of the Weasley twins?" Pomfrey spoke while healing Aries shoulder, Aries looked up at Pomfrey with a confused look.

"I don't know what you are on about, there is nothing going with Oliver and I. You are losing your touch." Aries smiled at her, it didn't matter how many times her and the twins lied about the cause behind their injuries Pomfrey had always worked out what happened without them telling the truth. They were just glad Pomfrey didn't tell McGonagall or Dumbledore what they would get up to in their free time.

"It is what I saw my dear, your shoulder is all better but it might be a little tight for the next day or so, so take it easy. You may head back to the common room."

"Thank you, Harry will be alright won't he?"

"Eventually, we just have to regrow the bones first."

"Rough night for him."

"Don't tell me you've had your bones regrown before?"

"Nah I'm not that stupid, Dromeda had to take me to work one day and I wondered off and came across someone that had to have the bones in his leg regrown. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I bet now off you go dear," Pomfrey gave Aries a small smile before returning to her office.

The party in the Gryffindor common room was of the usual standard and for once Aries wasn't in the mood but she put on a fake smile and pretended to enjoy it until it was late enough that she could sneak off and hide out in the Astronomy Tower.

"Now this is an unusual sight," Aries wanted to bang her head on the bar at the sound of Fred's voice and she knew George would be with him.

"You're right, normally Aries is the last one up to her dorm,"

"Sometimes she just crashes on the couches,"

"And sometimes she just crashes in our dorm,"

"Alright stop you two." Aries didn't even turn around or face the twins when they walked over and took a seat beside her on the edge of the tower.

"What's wrong?"

"Just not in the party mood I guess," Aries shrugged not even caring what they had to say tonight.

"Uhuh."

"You know we were surprised to find that Oliver was the last one back to the common room."

"What happened with him?"

"Nothing, we just talked."

"Oh really?" Fred sounded shocked and Aries noticed that the two of them were looking at each other and not her.

"Fred I don't believe it,"

"He seemed to be in a mood when he returned."

"That is true, he actually went to his dorm got changed and left."

"We assume he went back to the pitch,"

"What happened Aries?" They finally looked at her and they could tell she was already frustrated.

"God I'm getting sick of you ganging up on me like this."

"Then tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened we just talked and he left before Pomfrey could kick him out."

"Very well,"

"Lie to us,"

"Your best friends in the whole world,"

"We're heartbroken," they both pouted at her and placed their hands over their hearts.

"Don't do this, I hate it when you do this. What was with your comment about Oliver being concerned about me being injured?"

"Nothing." They both quickly said, the twins speaking quickly was a dead giveaway for them lying and Aries was the only one that had picked up on it.

"Yeah now who is lying?" Aries snapped at the twins before getting up and leaving them alone in the tower.

Aries didn't want to head back to the common room, she knew the twins were try and get out of her as to what happened with Oliver but she didn't know what to say. Nothing exactly happened with Oliver in the Hospital Wing, it was just another weird moment between the two of them and it was all starting to bug her.

When Aries made it down to the Quidditch Pitch she was kicking herself for forgetting that the boys said Oliver had come down here instead of staying in the common room for the party. Just as she was about to turn around and go somewhere else she noticed that Oliver had finally caught sight of her as he came running around the bend.

"Glad to see you out of the Hospital Wing," Oliver spoke when he came to stop in front of her

"I would have gotten out eventually, what are you doing down here?"

"Just trying to clear my head."

"Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Oliver turned around from Aries and headed back towards the middle of the pitch where the Quaffle was laying with his broom.

"Ol, are you sure you are alright with the decision you made" Aries called out while following behind him

"What are you on about?"

"When you had to choose between me and Kelso, are you happy with that decision?"

"I stand by my reasons for choosing you Aries," Oliver spoke sternly and Aries was worried that maybe he was regretting it and was worried that Quidditch was the only reason they were still friends.

"But you've seemed miserable since the start of term."

"Not because of that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I will be fine. You played well and I'm awfully sorry I didn't realise you were hurt during the game." Aries frowned at him noticing the quick change in topic.

"I'm sure nothing shy of a Bludger to the head will get you to notice me getting hurt." Aries smirked at Oliver but it turned into a grin when he frowned

"You know I don't want that to happen to you."

"Again or in general?"

"Both, we were all terrified last time."

"Come on, you've been hit in the head with a bludger before. Surely you knew I was going to be fine."

"Yes but your vitals were worse off then what mine were."

During the Quidditch try outs second year Aries had gotten a bludger to the head causing everyone to panic about her wellbeing because she fell towards the ground and the only reason she didn't hit the ground was because Oliver was able to catch her and stop her fall.

"Wait why are we arguing about this again?"

"Because you Aries have a habit of finding yourself in trouble."

"That's what draws everyone in," Aries flashed him a smile and it was then she realised how close the two of them were standing.

"That's what you think, I'm going to put all this away and then head up to the common room I will see you there" Oliver stepped away from Aries and picked up everything that was on the ground and headed towards the Gryffindor team room.

Aries stood there alone in the middle of the pitch for a few moments before leaving and heading towards the common room, normally she would wait for Oliver but this time she didn't. Things were different between the two of them and it worried Aries, she didn't know when it was going to explode and Quidditch and their friends were going to be affected.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **November 1992**

It didn't long for the news to spread about the attack on the first muggleborn student, it was in that moment that everyone begun trying to use every bit of protection they could think of to protect themselves from the so called monster.

"Aries…" Fred complained and she rolled her eyes.

The two of them were currently sitting in the library while attempting to finish their Potions essay that was due the following morning, everyone else had finished it except those two. Aries and Fred were the ones that struggled the most with Potions, Aries seems to believe that it is because Professors seems to hate her while Fred just finds the whole point of the subject boring.

"Don't Fred, we need to finish this essay."

"Why we will fail anyway?"

"Don't be such a Debbie downer Freddie," Aries finally looked at Fred and grinned at him, not even bothered by the scowl on his face.

"I don't know why George wouldn't let us copy of him."

"Because the prat for once is proud that he was able to do the essay without my help."

"Where do you think you are going!" the conversation between Fred and Aries was stopped by the sudden outburst of another student.

"I was going back to the common room, why the hell are you bugging me like this Steph?" they looked up and found Stephanie Billings from Ravenclaw arguing with a first year.

"I heard about the attack, you shouldn't be going anywhere in the castle alone."

"It's daylight, how will I be attacked?" the first year yelled at Steph before storming off.

"Are you alright Steph?" Aries called out, at first Steph didn't acknowledge her but she eventually turned around and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's my cousin and is a muggle born. I'm just worried about him."

"Ohh, I didn't realise…" Aries started but Steph waved her off.

"No, I'm not a muggle born, my father is and his sister is my cousins' mother. It might rare for muggle family's to have more than one witch or wizard in the family but it does happen."

Aries didn't realise that was possible, to have more than one muggle born in a family, she thought the whole thing was random and there wasn't a way to prove who is and isn't chosen. She also knew there had to be some magical line in Steph's family since she was so knowledgeable about the professional Quidditch League, yes some muggle borns instantly jump on the Quidditch bandwagon but not as well as Steph does.

"I really am sorry for assuming you were a muggle born."

"It's fine Aries, I should be going and make sure nothing happens to him. I will see you in class tomorrow?" Steph gave them both a smile before getting up and leaving Fred and Aries alone.

"Why won't she ever look at me?" Fred complained

"Probably because you and George decided it would be fun to throw balloons filled with paint at her boyfriend in second year."

"Oh come on the git had it coming, he was bad mouthing the Tornadoes."

"I bad mouth the Tornadoes and I've never had paint balloons thrown at me," Aries raised an eyebrow at Fred.

It was true though, Aries regularly badmouthed the Tornadoes but in return the twins badmouthed the Falcons, a team which Aries whole heartedly followed with a passion. She grew up knowing her uncle was a member of the team before he was killed and she loved that fact of her family, she knew without a doubt her love of Quidditch came from her uncle.

"Fine the next time you say something bad about the Tornadoes George and I will throw paint balloons at you," Fred grinned at her and she pulled a face before packing up her things. "Hey where are you going?"

"Elsewhere, I'm doing this essay on my own," Aries stuck her tongue out before leaving Fred sitting alone at the table.

"Aries don't leave me," Fred quickly gathered his things before following her out.

* * *

Aries and Alicia were currently in their dorm talking. The girls had been trying to get out of Aries if anything was happening between her and Oliver for some time now but she was denying it, she didn't know how to tell them that they had kissed a couple of times.

"Can we play a game Aries?"

"What kind of game?"

"Something similar to 20 questions, I ask you something and you say the first thing that pops into your head."

Aries wasn't too sure what the whole point of this game was but she was used to the randomness of the twins and thought Alicia couldn't be as bad.

"Sure, how bad could it be?"

"Awesome, chocolate or ice cream."

"Chocolate."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Flying or walking?"

"Flying, I don't see the point of this."

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Favourite season?"

"Summer."

This went on for a couple of minutes confusing Aries; she didn't see the point of this it was all questions that Alicia knew the answers too.

"Do you fancy Oliver Wood?"

"Yes...wait no I don't."

"Yes you do, you said yes."

"You tricked me!"

"No, you said the truth Aries. You fancy Oliver Wood." Aries hated this, and she couldn't believe that Alicia was so happy about this.

"Even if I did, it is Oliver freaking Wood. He is so obsessed with Quidditch he will forget he has a girlfriend. Look at what happened with him and Kelso."

"No Aries, Quidditch didn't come between those two. You did."

Aries just put a pillow over her head and screamed into it.

"Come on Aries, you haven't thought there might be a possibility for you and Oliver to be something?"

Aries just mumbled something into the pillow

"Sorry what was that?" Aries just groaned before pulling the pillow of her face

"For me and Oliver to be something he has to have feelings for me as well Ali and that isn't true"

"It is, you didn't see how he was reacting when you were straddling Cedric's lap in the Three Broomsticks on Halloween"

"Oh come off it, I wasn't straddling his lap anyway he was probably annoyed I was flirting with the enemy. Fred and George hate it too because he is on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. They had no problem with him until this year when he joined the team."

"Come on Aries you are just as oblivious as he is. Everyone else can see you both fancy each other except the two of you; in fact you both keep denying the fact that there are any sorts of feelings there."

"How do you know all of this?"

"A little birdy may have told me, now about you and Oliver?"

"As I said before he is more concerned about Quidditch. Let's talk theories here; Oliver and I are in a relationship, I get a detention and can't attend a training session. How will Oliver react?"

"The same as he reacts now..." Alicia's eyes widened in realization "...Aries you can't really be worried about this?"

"I am Ali, him reacting like that and me reacting back like I do could ruin everything. So no I don't fancy Oliver freaking Wood" Aries just got up and stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind her.

Aries knew it was late when she stormed out of the common room but she didn't care, she just kept going all the way to the Astronomy Tower knowing it wouldn't be long until Fred and George came and talked to her.

"You alright?" the Scottish accent didn't belong to either of the twins, in fact it belonged to the boy that was causing her frustration.

"I'm fine." Aries sat down hanging her legs over the edge and her head rested on the railing.

"You stormed out of the common room Aries, what happened?" Oliver walked over and took a seat beside her

"What was with that kiss last week and don't say nothing because it wasn't nothing?"

"Aries…"

"Don't Oliver, just tell me. Why did you kiss me?" Aries turned her head and looked at him, she had no idea what to think.

Alicia had finally convinced her that what she had been feeling and trying to push aside was something more than friendship towards Oliver, she had even hinted at maybe Oliver feeling the same way but she was confused. She didn't understand why Oliver would like someone like her, they always argued but that kiss last week had really confused her.

Aries sat there waiting for Oliver to say something, anything would be better than the silence they were in. Just as Aries about to say something Oliver leaned over and kissed Aries again, he placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer.

Aries pulled away from him. "What the hell Oliver, why do you keep kissing me?"

"It's nothing,"

"Don't you dare say it's not nothing Wood, you keep fucking kissing me! You've kissed me four times without even knowing if I wanted to kiss you."

"You kissed me back three times."

"So what?"

"Like you said with Diggory, it's harmless fun." Aries couldn't believe he was using the same line she did on him last week.

"Oh really? So it's just harmless if I do this?" Aries moved from her spot on the edge of the tower and straddled Oliver's lap before pressing her lips against his.

Aries pulled away and rested her forehead against Oliver's and they were both out of breath, at some point he had gripped her waist and she knotted her fingers in his hair.

"Is it still just harmless?" Aries whispered, she was hoping he said no or shook his head or something.

She didn't know how she would feel if he turned around and said it was harmless. She knew it was harmless with Cedric because they both agreed it was, they both said they felt nothing more than friendship between them but with Oliver, she knew she felt something and she would just hurt in the end.

"No, it's never been harmless with you and I hated hearing you say it was harmless with Cedric." Oliver finally spoke.

Aries didn't know what to say or even think about what he had said, was this him saying he felt the same way or not.

"What is that meant to mean Ol?"

"It means just that, kissing you isn't harmless, it never has been."

"Then what is it?"

"I've got no clue, I certainly won't be able to cope having us stay friends and keep doing this," it was then she noticed that his fingers had slipped under her jumper and his fingers were running softly along her skin.

"Do you want to keep doing this?" Aries whispered as she pulled away from Oliver and rested back against the railing, having her face close to his led to temptation.

"You're asking me a lot of questions but yet I haven't had the chance to ask you anything."

"Then ask."

"Is it harmless for you?"

"No it's not and just like you I won't be able to keep doing this if we stay friends."

"Then what do we do?"

"Really, Oliver freaking Wood is having to ask that question?" Aries smirked at him

"Aries I know what you're getting at but come on, think about it. We're on the same Quidditch team and we always fight, would it even work and if it didn't then we would be messing with the team dynamics."

"Fine, I get it." Aries got off his lap and left the Astronomy Tower, she didn't want to deal with him anymore. She took every short cut she knew in hopes of losing him, when she thought she had finally lost him she headed down to the kitchens.

Oliver couldn't believe he had lost Aries on the way back to the common room, he just hoped she had come back here. He couldn't believe how hurt she looked when he said why they wouldn't work, he needed to find her and apologise.

Oliver finally made it back to the common room and he found Fred and George hiding in the corner, he knew they were up to something but he didn't care, they would know where Aries was.

"Do you know where Aries is?" Oliver spoke once he was standing in front of the twins.

"We thought she was with you,"

"Yeah we saw her storm out and then you followed her."

"Do you have any idea where she would have gone?"

"The Astronomy at this time of night."

"We were there and she stormed off." Both Fred and George instantly looked up at Oliver, they hated the idea of their best friend hurting because of him.

"What did you say Oliver?"

"Where will she be, I need to apologise?"

"Seriously Oliver you better tell us," Fred threatened Oliver and it was then Oliver didn't know what was going to come out of all of this.

Him and Aries had the same group of friends but if something happened between the two of them, what would happened between the group of friends? Would Oliver lose his friends?

"You don't want us to have to hear it from her."

"Alright fine so somehow we ended talking about maybe being in a relationship but I said some things about why we wouldn't work and that was when she took off, she looked so hurt and I feel so bad. Where would she have gone?" Oliver had confined in the twins about what he felt towards Aries, they had been trying to convince him that things would be fine but hadn't had any luck yet.

"She would have known why you two wouldn't work, why do you think you have both been denying that something is going on?"

"Fred I'm going to put these away," George stood up and grabbed the books before rushing up the boys' staircase

"Oliver you're going to have to fix this."

"I know this, I honestly didn't think she would take it this badly."

Fred looked at Oliver and he could tell how distraught Oliver was over this. Fred had been hoping all year that the two of them would come to their senses and release what everyone had but now with it out how bad was it going to be?

"Kitchens," George spoke once he was back and Fred stood up to follow him to the portrait hole, Oliver was completely confused as to why George said it on the way back and Oliver swore he saw some parchment in George's hands though.

Aries was sitting in the kitchens picking at the piece of chocolate cake the elves had given her, she couldn't believe that Oliver had said that to her. She had already thought of those reasons as to why they wouldn't work, she didn't need to hear them from him.

"Mister Weasleys what can we get you?" Aries turned her head around at the sound of the elves greeting the twins, it wouldn't matter how hard she tried to hide the fact she had been crying they would be able to work it out.

"Just a hot chocolate each" Fred spoke as the two of walked over and took a seat across from Aries at one of the tables

"Are you alright?"

"I'm assuming you heard what happened?"

"Yeah and he feels really bad about what happened?"

"He didn't have to say it though, I know what could happen if we started dating. I had that conversation with Ali and I've been thinking about it."

"Then go back and talk to him, let him apologise and actually have a conversation with him without storming off because he hurt your feelings."

"Fred's right, you two always fight and I don't think you've ever stormed off like that."

"I'm going to bed, did you bring the map with you?"

"We did but you're not going back without us."

"Fine, lead the way."

"Aries." Fred spoke and all three of them were silent for a while, Aries hated that the twins were protective like this over her and considering she was older than them sometimes it didn't feel right to her.

"Fine, I'll go myself and try not to get caught," Aries left the kitchens without the twins but they shared a look before chasing after her. When they made it back to the common room Aries didn't even look Oliver's way, she just continued up the girls' staircase.

It wasn't until their next training session that Oliver finally had the chance to talk to Aries again, he had kept her back with the idea of making her run laps for not listening properly during training but as soon as the rest of the team cleared out Aries stopped running and walking over to where Oliver was standing.

"Why am I here?"

"You weren't listening in training."

"Bullshit Oliver, why am I here?"

"Fine I wanted to apologise for the other night."

"What about it?"

"For pointing out how we wouldn't work, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did."

"You don't think I've already thought that through? You don't think that's my biggest concern about feeling like this and actually going through with it? I'm scared about what it's going to do our friendship as well as the rest of our friends and Quidditch. It would be a mess if we can't stand each other since we work together during training."

"I know and I'm sorry, I felt like I had to voice them in case you hadn't thought about them. I didn't want us to jump into a relationship without having them out in the open."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything Aries, I'm saying I want to try and make this work," Oliver closed the gap between him and Aries before cupping her face and kissing her.

"How are we going to make this work? We fight about Quidditch all the time, it's what we do Ol," Aries spoke when she pulled away.

"We'll try and I'll promise to try and not to yell so much if it means trying to make this work as long as you promise to not cause so much trouble."

"But then I wouldn't be me and what's the point in that?" Aries smirked at him

"Aries seriously."

"Fine, I'll try not to get caught but you can't honestly expect me to completely change in order to make this work."

"And you think I should change?"

"Maybe we both have too a little," Aries hung her head and stared at their feet

"I promise we will try and make this work, if not we'll stop before it gets too far" Oliver cupped her face again and forced her to look at him.

"What if it ends badly first?"

"Aries we can only try, do you want to try?"

Aries stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to try," she smiled at him.

"Then we will try, so you'll be my girlfriend?" Aries nodded before pressing her lips against his.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **November 1992**

Aries was currently sitting in one of the back corners of the library attempting to get ahead of her homework before the twins decided to come up with another attempt at cheering up Ginny or anyone of the other students that were being troubled by the recent attacks.

"Pssst…Aries…" Aries looked up at the sound of Fred's voice and found both of the twins standing there hiding behind the corner.

"What are you two doing?" Aries questioned, what they were doing wasn't normal, it was almost as if they were hiding from someone.

"Where's the map?" George quickly spoke while they both looked around.

The map George was referring to was in fact the Marauders map that they had found in their first year.

* * *

 _The twins were currently standing in Filch's office after being caught for dropping Dungbombs on the Slytherins._

 _Fred had looked over to the filling cabinet in the corner and noticed one of the draws was labelled Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._

 _There was a commotion going on outside the office, this caused Filch to get angry and rush out of the room. Fred took this as a sign to open the draw and have a look._

 _"Fred hurry up, we need to use this as our escape." George hissed at his brother._

 _Fred just quickly made a grab for the first thing his hand touches before following his brother out of the office._

 _Neither of them had any idea where they should go or even how to get around without being caught by Filch or another Professor and get in more trouble then what they already are._

 _They quickly rounded the corner but bumped into someone, the squeal caused them to stop and apologise._

 _"So, so sorry." they both mumbled before helping the poor girl up and deciding that the common room was the best place to hide out._

 _When they entered the common room they found Aries hiding out in one of the corners and decided it was best to join her._

 _Aries looked up and smiled at the sight of the twins but had to do a double take at them, there was something odd about what was in Fred's hands._

 _"Fred what is in your hands?" Aries noticed there was something in his hands._

 _"Oh I took this from Filch. It was in a draw marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous, of course I had to have a look but you came in before I could. This was the first thing I grabbed."_

 _"It looks like it is just parchment though Fred." George took it from his brother and opened it._

 _"There must be something to it if Filch had confiscated it."_

 _The three of them were quiet trying to think how they would work out how to get this to work_

 _"Wait I think I've got it," Fred picked up the parchment, pointed his wand at it and said Reveal_

 _Messers Mane, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail would like to say nice try Fred, George and Aries_

 _Mane would like to say that you could be up to no good with this_

 _Moony would like to mention that this isn't an ordinary piece of charmed parchment_

 _Padfoot would like to say I am certain you can cause mischief_

 _Prongs would like to mention that you shouldn't show this to anyone_

 _Wormtail would like to say I somely swear you will enjoy this_

 _Mischief Managed_

 _"Well that was no help Fred," George looked at his brother._

 _"How did it know our names?"_

 _"Must be a part of whatever it is."_

 _"Wait give it here," Aries took the parchment and revealed it again this not showing the twins what it said. For some reason the names that were mentioned sounded familiar but she couldn't place them._

 _Padfoot would like to say that he is proud that his daughter found this_

 _Mane would like to mention that he is proud of his niece for finding two trouble maker friends_

 _V would like to hope you have fun and cause trouble with this but don't get expelled_

 _Aries didn't know what this meant, did this belong to her parents or is someone messing with her._

 _"Are you alright Aries?" the twins looked at Aries when they noticed she didn't look happy like she did just a few seconds before._

 _Aries smiled at the twins before shortly admitting that she was fine and they went back to talking about the strange parchment._

* * *

"Yeah, why? What is with you two?" Aries questioned while pulling it out of her bag.

"Percy is on a manhunt for us…"

"Oh god is this because of what you two have been doing with Ginny? I told you attempting to cheer her up by scaring her wouldn't work."

"Yes okay we get it, we did a stupid thing by doing that."

"Exactly and now Percy won't leave us alone, give us the map Aries"

Aries narrowed her eyes at the twins before placing the map back in her bag, she knew straight away that when they came up with their so called brilliant idea for cheering Ginny up it wouldn't work, she tried to convince them it wouldn't but they wouldn't listen.

"Fine just let us go into the firing lines all alone,"

"We will most likely get detention,"

"And then _your_ boyfriend will kill us."

Fred and George grinned at Aries, they knew they had her on this. When they first heard that Aries and Oliver finally decided to give it a shot between them they were relieved to see Aries finally happy.

But every time they got into the slightest bit of trouble they always threw around that Aries boyfriend wouldn't be happy about it, or her boyfriend this or that and it was starting to drive her up the wall.

"Fine, here take the stupid thing. The last thing I need is my boyfriend complaining about my two stupid best friends," Aries threw the map at them before looking back down at her essay and books.

Fred and George stood there for a moment before realising something, there was something about Aries that wasn't sitting right with them.

"Aries are you alright?" Fred questioned but when she didn't reply they knew it was best to leave her alone in hopes that she will come to them later.

Aries was grateful when the twins finally left, it gave her time to be alone with her thoughts. Andromeda had recently sent her a letter updating her on her mother's progress and it wasn't good. In fact it was so bad that if she didn't return to somewhat good progress Aries wouldn't be allowed to visit during the Christmas break.

When Aries gave up on her homework for the night and returned to the common room she couldn't see the twins' insight and just hoped they were out and wouldn't continue to bug her.

Aries walked over and took a seat beside Oliver, he smiled at her before putting an arm around her and softly kissing her head.

"Thought you would be off with the twins' babe?" Oliver questioned as he put his focus back on the books in front of him and Aries wasn't at all surprised when she saw that they were his Quidditch books.

"Not today, have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah I saw her head up the girls' stairs."

"Thanks," Aries kissed his cheek and softly laughed when he didn't even look her way before heading upstairs hoping Ginny was still in her dorm.

Oliver finally looked up after realising his actions and watched as Aries headed up the girls' staircase, he realised he shouldn't have ignored her like he did and pay more attention to his Quidditch plays since it was something he promised he would work on and he just hoped Aries wasn't annoyed at him.

Aries was making her way up the stairs when Ginny came running into her, "whoa where is the fire Ginny?" Aries placed her hands on Ginny's shoulders in hopes of stopping her but it didn't help, Ginny just pulled away and continued running down the stairs.

Aries stood there for a moment, she knew there was something off with Ginny but there was only so much she could do. She knew Ginny wouldn't talk to her if she didn't feel up to and for all Aries knew this was how Ginny was adjusting to her new life at Hogwarts.

"Come on Aries it's time," Aries heard Alicia's voice and she wanted to throw herself out the window.

"Nope, please don't make me go. You heard him in class today," Aries complained and trying pleading with Alicia.

Tonight was the beginning of the dueling that has begun at Hogwarts and during Defence Against the Dark Arts earlier Professor Lockhart was bragging about how he managed to convince Professor Dumbledore that it was the right thing to do and this way he was able to teach all of the students how to protect themselves.

At this point Aries couldn't believe this idiot was going to be teaching them, it didn't matter if she grew up around Molly Weasley who was obsessed with Lockhart, it was Andromeda who had the most influence. Andromeda couldn't believe that the idiot had become famous for what he had supposedly did.

Aries' parents and their friends had been a couple of years behind Lockhart when they were at Hogwarts and had passed on the stories onto Andromeda about how he was so full of himself and believed him to be the best at everything.

Aries reluctantly headed down to the Great Hall with Alicia and they met up with the rest of their friends along the way.

They had all stood towards the back during it all not really paying attention to what Lockhart was saying until Professor Snape had sent Lockhart flying across the room causing a mixed reaction throughout the hall, whether it be in laughter or concern.

Even when they were all told to go and pair off for dueling none of the fourth years seemed all that interested.

"Do we have too?" Aries whispered while she was standing beside Fred

"Apparently so, if we don't Ali might have our necks." They both looked over at where Alicia was standing staring up at the stage.

They couldn't believe that Alicia actually believed the things that came out of the git's mouth, they had spent the last couple of months trying to convince Alicia that he was a fool and lying in his books but it wouldn't work.

It wasn't until they heard a collective scream that they began paying attention again and when they looked at the stage they noticed the snake in between Malfoy and Harry, and what was shocking of all was the fact that Harry was communicating with the same snake.

"Is he?" Aries questioned not sure if she should believe what was happening in front of them.

"No he can't be, it has to be fake," Fred replied but Aries looked at him in disbelief.

"It can't be faked Freddie," by Aries calling Fred 'Freddie' he knew she was bothered by this. Fred put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they watched the scene in front of them.

Ever since last year when Harry first started at Hogwarts Aries has always been worried about him, to her he was family even if she didn't know how to tell him that. Aries was worried that if she told Harry about their connection he would ask questions she wouldn't even know where to begin answering and that was what she struggled with the most, so she kept her distance and only acted like a teammate with him and a fellow Gryffindor when it was needed.

"Everything will be fine Aries," Fred spoke softly hoping not to get the attention of their friends, he knew Aries didn't want anyone to make a fuss over about this and since Fred and George were the only ones that knew about her connection with Harry the others wouldn't understand.

It wasn't until Harry was pulled from the Great Hall by his friends that Aries had had enough and pulled away from Fred and left the hall as well but she knew she was being followed by the sound of footsteps chasing after her.

Aries ignored the Scottish voice that called out for her, she knew Oliver would be concerned about her actions but she didn't want to deal with him, or anyone for that matter. Aries picked up her pace and began taking all the shortcuts she knew if hopes of losing Oliver and giving her the chance to hide out with her thoughts and the fact that the map was in her dorm the twins wouldn't be able to find her without trying incredibly hard.

When Aries entered the Great Hall the following morning and sat down with her friends she could tell she worried them by staying out all night, but she didn't mean to fall asleep in the room she was in but it happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" Oliver hissed at Aries but all she did was glare at him before grabbing an apple from the table and leaving.

"Did you really have to speak to her like that?" George questioned Oliver but he could tell Oliver was confused by what just happened.

"She disappeared all night, I was bloody well worried, you can't tell me the same?" Oliver replied and the twins both shook their heads before getting up and going after Aries.

"Aries stop!" Fred called out and was surprised when she did.

"He can't be the one doing this can he? It's Slytherin's Chamber and Slytherin's monster and he can talk to snakes, it can't be him can it?" Aries spoke softly before burying her face in Fred's chest.

"Aries, this is Harry freaking Potter. Harry took on Quirrell and he who must not be named." Aries looked up at Fred and nodded, he was right she couldn't believe unbelievable rumour about Harry.

* * *

Aries' classes were finished for the day, she was heading back up from Care of Magical Creatures and she was a little worried about the twins they weren't in class and when she asked Lee if he knew where they were he had no idea and assumed she did.

"Make way, the Heir of Slytherin coming through,"

"He's on his way to have a cup of tea with his fanged servant." Aries stopped in her tracks at the sound of Fred and George bellowing this up and down the corridor while marching ahead of Harry.

The twins locked eyes with Aries before winking at her and continuing down the corridor, when she looked at Harry she couldn't believe this was the happiest she had seen him since word got out about him being a parseltongue and it was in that moment she realised that maybe Fred and George were doing the right thing, making a joke out of this whole thing.

"Black," Aries spun around and came face to face with her obnoxious cousin.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"You're close with Potter and we're family, is Potter really the one behind the attacks?" Malfoy sneered at Aries.

Aries' face hardened as she stepped closer to Malfoy. "Just because we're family doesn't mean I will tell you anything, I'm also not close with Potter just because we're on the same Quidditch team doesn't mean anything. I also believe you and your father know exactly who is behind these attacks and I for one wouldn't be surprised if it was you Malfoy." Aries threatened before stepping away from him and heading back down the corridor.

"Wait till my father hears about this Black!" Malfoy yelled behind her but Aries just waved her hand to shut him up.

Aries knew Malfoy senior wouldn't do anything to her, not yet anyway, not until they could get claim over the Black family vault and fortune.

* * *

 **December 1992**

Aries was currently out on the Quidditch Pitch running her laps like usual except today she was going faster, she had received another letter from Andromeda last night and it worried her. She had noticed when Oliver had entered the Pitch and noticed her but he didn't join her like he normally did. Aries just pushed herself harder until she was out of breathe and had to lay on the ground to catch her breath.

Oliver noticed this and rushed over to where she had collapsed. "Babe are you alright?" Aries forced him a smile not knowing if he would believe it or not.

"Fine I just pushed myself too far, help me up?" Aries held her hands, Oliver grabbed them and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to shower," Aries flashed him a fake smile before heading towards the Gryffindor team room.

Oliver knew something was wrong, he had never seen her push herself this hard, he followed her and just took a seat on the couch to wait for her to come out.

Aries left the female change rooms to find Oliver lying on the couch, she knew there was a chance he would follow her in here since he knew her almost as well as the twins and she hated it. She hated that she couldn't hide things from him and the twins and right now she wanted to keep this a secret. She walked over to the couch and when Oliver spotted her he sat up so she could sit down beside him.

"What's wrong and please don't say nothing?"

"My aunt sent me a letter last night and I'm worried, I just wish Christmas break was starting sooner than it was."

"Why are you worried?"

"It's my mum."

"I thought your mum wasn't around?"

"She is, I just don't live with her."

"How come?"

Aries was silent at first, not even sure she could open about this to Oliver, this was the one part about her that only the twins knew about because they had all grown up together. The twins were present the day they hoped bringing Vega home would reverse the affects from the attack and it backfired, they were there for Aries every time she came home from St Mungo's distraught or depressed after visiting Vega, but could Aries let someone else know the troubles her mother causes her mentally?

"Because she lives at St Mungo's, most of the time she believes she's fifteen and still at Hogwarts. She thinks the war never happened and she still has all her friends."

"What happened?"

"You can't tell anyone this but not long after everything went down on Halloween in 81 I was at the Longbottom residence with her, there was an attack. I was told to hide in the other room but they focused more on the Longbottoms then my mum so they're worse off."

"Wait Longbottom, isn't one of Harry's friend a Longbottom?"

"Yeah Neville, he's my godbrother as well. Harry, Neville and myself are all god siblings but Harry doesn't know, we don't know how to tell him."

"He will find out soon enough."

"I know," Aries turned her head away from Oliver and stared at the opposite wall, she didn't want to worry about Harry finding out the truth and her not being able to do anything about it.

Oliver realising this was something Aries didn't want to talk about hoped a change in topic would bring her back. "So why are you worried about your mum?"

"Dromeda said she had a massive freak out yesterday, her mind jumps to certain points in time I don't exactly know how it works but it's lucky that Dromeda works in that department so she can keep an eye on my mum for me. My mum currently thinks its February 1980."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I was told it was when my uncle was killed along with his girlfriend, my uncle being my mum's twin brother and from the stories I've heard my mum was incredibly close with her brother just like Fred and George and she was also close with the girlfriend."

"Oh wow, I didn't know"

"It's fine Ol, I haven't told you much about my family but it's not just that. She's freaking out because he's dead but she also can't find me and my dad isn't around, she thinks everyone else is gone as well."

"Why is she so bad at the moment?"

"I've got no clue, for all I know she could have snuck out and found Frank and Alice Longbottom, they're staying in the same ward just a couple of rooms down from her and that's why she's freaking out. Most of the time she's fine thinking she's fifteen years old, every now then she freaks when I ask the wrong question but then she's fine the next day but this time, it's being going on a lot longer than what is normal."

"Does she recognise you?" Aries shook her head at him as her eyes teared up. Oliver leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"She says I look familiar but Dromeda says it's because I look so much like her and she can see herself or even her brother in me and then my eyes at my dad's."

"Does anyone else visit your mum?"

"Dromeda won't tell me who visits her but I do know most of her friends from Hogwarts won't. Jaime and Lily are dead, Peter's dead, Remus is missing, dad's in Azkaban, Frank and Alice aren't up for visiting her and the rest and whose names I don't know are dead as well. I don't think there really is anyone else left."

"Who's Remus and why is he missing?" Aries stiffened at Oliver's questions, Remus was a sore spot when it came to conversation and every time he got brought up at home she would leave the room.

Aries believed he didn't care about her, it didn't matter if he sent the broom as a gift, he wasn't around.

* * *

 _Aries had walked downstairs to find Andromeda and Ted sitting in the kitchen by themselves, she assumed Dora was still asleep and Perseus was most likely outside. When she walked closer to the table it was then she noticed the package on the table._

 _"Morning."_

 _"Morning sweet heart, how did you sleep?" Aries took a seat at the table and she had yet still not taken her eyes off the package on the table._

 _"Fine, what's with the package?"_

 _"It turned up this morning for you, we were trying to decide whether or not to give it to you."_

 _"Why Dromeda?"_

 _"Just read the note first Aries," Ted handed her the note that was sitting on top of the package._

 _Aries,_

 _I don't know if you remember me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't or you did and hated me for what I did._

 _Aries I'm your godfather and I shouldn't have taken off after what happened at the Longbottom's I just couldn't handle seeing your mother like that not long after your father had been taken away and also not long after what happened to James and Lily._

 _I regret my choice for leaving you but I do believe it was for the better, there would have been a chance you wouldn't have been able to live me and I didn't want to put you through all of the struggles of having to live with me or even go through the process of trying to live with me._

 _I'm not sending you this because I'm trying to get you to forgive me, I'm sending it because I'm proud of you. I heard you were planning on trying out for the Quidditch when school starts up again in September and even though you could have used one of the brooms out in the storage shed of your Quidditch Pitch I want you to have this._

 _I'm sorry and I love you._

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Aries looked up from the letter and at her aunt and uncle, she didn't know what to say at first. If she was being honest she didn't know if she hated Remus for leaving her at St Mungo's like he did, he stayed with her while they checked out Vega and as soon as the Healers started on Aries he took off and no one had heard from him since._

* * *

"He's my godfather and he's missing because no one knows where he is."

"If he's your godfather why aren't you living with him?"

"I was meant to but he took off, he was the one that found me after the attack. We all went to St Mungo's to get mum, Frank and Alice checked out and when it was my turn to make sure I had no injuries the Healer took me into a private room and left him out there. When we came out he was gone."

"And you haven't heard from him since?"

"Aside from the two letters a couple of years ago, no."

"Does he know about your brother?"

"No, no one but the Weasleys and Neville know about him. Well actually you all do but haven't seen him. It's why he doesn't come to the station to see me off or pick me up, especially now that Malfoy has started at Hogwarts."

"What does Malfoy have to do with any of this?"

"His mum and Dromeda are sisters, if she see's Perseus she will recognise him and then the fight will really begin."

"His name is Perseus?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he named Perseus?"

"I've got as much of an idea as to why I was named Aries, I know my grandfather is an Aries but still no idea. Dromeda says that when my mum was pregnant with me that she said if I was going to be a boy I would have been named Perseus, it's why they named him that when he was born. It was either that or Castor, they had no clue what to name him."

"Why Castor?"

"It's my uncle's name."

"But why will there be a fight."

"Okay so if dad wasn't in Azkaban he would the head of the Black family, my grandmother had no choice but to leave everything to him when she died since my other uncle went missing but since dad is in Azkaban everything has been left to me being the eldest in this generation, Dora isn't listed on the family tree and for some unknown reason my grandmother found out about me during the trials as to who would look after me. According to the family records the only children in this generation is myself and Malfoy so when I turn 17 I get the vault and when he turns 17 he gets the family title and the seat in the Wizengot but when it gets out that Perseus exist it will cause a fight because Perseus will get the family title and the seat when he turns 17 instead of Malfoy."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not too sure, something about Perseus being dads son I'm not sure. Dromeda has explained most of the pure blood workings since I have to know it but not all of it, I get more and more the older I get same with Perseus."

"So if it gets out the Malfoys will try and get claim over him?"

"Yes, there will be blood testing done and everything but because Dromeda works at St Mungo's she was able to keep the baby a secret and adopt him."

"But if he was adopted will there still be a fight?"

"Yes because Malfoy senior has too leverage at the Ministry, he shoves money at them and he gets what he wants."

"So all this was done to protect him?"

"Yes everything Dromeda and Ted have done is to protect him, even moving into their old house while I'm here. They sent Perseus to a muggle school so he wasn't by himself all the time, they moved into their old house in a muggle neighbour which is located near the school so he can invite his friends over. Even during the past summer we spent some of the time there so his friends could meet Dora and myself."

"What would be the difference between the muggle house and your current house?"

"Well the full size Quidditch Pitch in the backyard would be hard to explain," Aries smirked at Oliver and wanted to laugh at the look on his face at the idea of Aries having a full size Quidditch Pitch in her backyard.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, my grandfather had it built for my uncle but it's not just that. All the pictures and yes I know they can be easily charmed to stop moving but I also have three house elves under my control. I received them from my mum, I've given one over to Perseus but if I called him he would turn up and do what I ask anyway."

"I still don't know how Perseus couldn't invite his friends over to your current house."

"All of that aside, the manor is also in the middle of nowhere. It allows us to play Quidditch and not worry about anything, how would he invite his friends to the middle of nowhere and explain how he gets to school. I think they're even on two different sides of the country, the muggle house is on the floo network though."

"So why have I never been invited over to see this surprisingly full size Quidditch Pitch?" Oliver asked Aries and was glad to see her laughing even though it did confuse her.

"I figured it would be easier to keep that knowledge from you, come on I know about your struggles of living in a muggle community and not being able to fly during the summer." Aries gave Oliver a small smile before twisting around on the couch to face him properly.

"Yes well now that I am your boyfriend I hope I get an invite next summer," Oliver grinned at her before leaning forward to kiss her but when she didn't return the kiss he pulled away with caution. "Aries?"

"But that means meeting my family, and no…." Aries shook her head and begun muttering to herself but Oliver was unable to hear her.

Oliver reached over and cupped her face to stop her from shaking her head, "babe just stop and breathe. I'm not forcing this interaction between us and our families, I was just saying. I now understand that family is sort of an issue for you and I get that, you have to know I won't force anything on you." Aries nodded at Oliver not saying anything.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **December 1992**

It was for Christmas Break and Aries was excited, she was able to go home and see the family missed so much as well as visit her mum. She had been worried about her mum ever since she received Andromeda's letter letting her know about the latest freak out.

All of this aside though she was worried about telling her family that she had a boyfriend, she knew she was already expecting the sex talk from Andromeda after telling Dora she saw Oliver naked. It would just get worse now they were together and she knew it. She didn't know how Ted would react after seeing how he reacted with Dora about Charlie and Ted treated her like his own and she was curious as to how Perseus would react.

Aries caught the train back with her friends minus Fred and George, they were staying back at Hogwarts again this year for some unknown reason but Aries didn't question them.

She said goodbye to Lee and the girls before they took off to see their family leaving her alone with Oliver.

"Are you going to visit your mum over Christmas break?" Oliver questioned hoping more than anything Aries wouldn't close herself off to him like she had been in the last week or so.

"If Dromeda will take me, I don't know if she's still freaking out. She's worried that mum might recognise me and then really freak out."

"Well for your sake I hope she's fine," Oliver wrapped his arms around her

"Me too, what's Christmas like at your house?"

"Huge, incredibly huge both mum and dad have heaps of siblings and it's our turn to host this year."

"You make sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is, Aries my grandparents are always annoying me about something since I'm the youngest."

"At least you have grandparents, I would give anything to have a big family like that," Aries pulled away and looked at Oliver, she always hated when other people complained about their families when in truth she would give anything to has hers back.

"Crap, I'm so sorry," Oliver's face softened but all Aries could see was pity, it was the same thing any time someone realised they made her realise that she didn't have much of a family where as most of her friends did have some sort of family. It didn't matter if some of them didn't have siblings but the twins and Oliver, Lee and the girls had countless cousins.

Aries slightly pulled away from him and looked up at him. "It's fine, Fred and George complain about their family as well I'm used to it and plus I honestly believe you're overreacting."

"Aren't you pretty much considered a Weasley anyway?"

"Practically."

"Maybe I should invite you over on Christmas day."

"Nope," Aries grinned at him while she stood on her toes

"We'll see," Oliver whispered before pressing his lips against her.

"Ewww Aries is kissing a boy," Aries reluctantly pulled away from Oliver and glared at her brother.

"What are you doing here Pers?"

"I convinced mum and dad to bring me here, I was worried something happened to you again."

Just before Christmas Break of Aries' second year her, Fred and George decided a trip into the Forbidden Forest would be the best thing for them to do, in fact it was Cedric who had given Aries the idea originally.

* * *

 _When Aries made it home she grabbed her trunk and started dragging it upstairs to her room and she was in there for not even five minutes before Perseus had entered. He walked straight over to her and hugged her._

 _"Please don't ever leave me" Aries heart broke at how upset Perseus sounded._

 _"Where is this coming from Pers?" Aries pulled out of his arms and led him over to her bed for them both to sit down._

 _"I heard what happened with you going into the forest, mum was really mad and then she was really upset. She was going on and on about how you could have died"_

 _"How do you know about that?"_

 _"I overhead mum and dad talking about it one day after school"_

 _"You were eavesdropping on Dromeda and Ted?"_

 _"I was and I got busted but still please don't leave me" Aries heart broke again at the sight of her baby brother crying._

 _"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" Aries leaned over and wiped the tears away. "It's going to take more than some unicorns to get rid of me, I promise."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"Of course, I wouldn't ever leave you. I would have to be dragged away kicking and screaming."_

* * *

Aries was devastated when she learnt just how worried her brother was about her since he had only heard parts of Andromeda and Ted's conversation and to think that he was worried again, she didn't like it.

"Now why would you worry about something like that?"

"Mum and dad were talking about students getting attacked."

"Perseus if I was attacked I wouldn't be coming home."

"Oh, okay…now who's this," Perseus turned and grinned at Oliver while Aries let out a sigh.

"Perseus this is Oliver, he's my boyfriend. Oliver this would be my brother Perseus."

"It's nice to meet you Perseus I've heard heaps about you."

"And I've heard nothing about you, but I hope it's all good."

"Nope not at all, I have to go Aries I see my parents. I will see you after Christmas," Oliver kissed Aries' cheek before walking over to where his parents were waiting.

"Why haven't you told him anything good about me?"

"He was joking Pers." Aries shook her head at her brother, she couldn't believe how easily he accepted what Oliver had said.

"Ohh…"

"Yeah but how come you're here, normally Dromeda and Ted leave you at home."

"I convinced them to bring me," Perseus grinned at Aries almost as if he was incredibly pleased with himself about this feat but Aries believed they only let him come because of how worried he must have been about her.

"We're just lucky," Aries muttered to herself but yet Perseus still heard her.

"Why?"

"A very long story, come on where are they?"

Perseus said nothing but lead Aries to where Andromeda and Ted were waiting for the two of them.

"Aries, so glad you are safe" Andromeda spoke as she hugged Aries, if she knew it was going to be like she wouldn't have come home…or would she?

As soon as they made it back to the manor Aries dropped her trunk, grabbed her broom and headed outside to clear her head.

It was only December and her school year was only half over but yet so much has already happened, two students had been attacked as well as Mrs Norris and Aries had gotten her first boyfriend but she didn't know how much she could handle, how much more she could handle of these attacks and there was everything with her mother on top.

Aries noticed the red sparks go past her head and she turned around to find Andromeda standing on the edge of the beach, Aries knew she shouldn't be floating out here above the ocean especially considering it was winter.

Aries flew over and landed beside Andromeda, "I know I shouldn't be over the ocean Dromeda."

"Its fine, I'm just worried about you, come on let's go inside where it's warmer." Andromeda placed a hand on Aries back giving her no choice about going inside.

"What did you want to talk about Dromeda?" Aries spoke when the two of them were sitting in one of the spare rooms on the first floor.

"How are things going at school?"

"What with classes or the attacks?" Aries replied knowing her aunt was just as worried about the attacks.

"Both I suppose, what's going on with the attacks nothing has been mentioned to us. The only reason we know is because Molly found out from Percy and Ginny and then you briefly mentioned it."

"The warnings on the wall stated that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and the enemies of the heir should beware, we think it's got to do with Slytherin. Do you remember anything?"

"No sweetie I don't, the Blacks aren't descendants of Slytherin so we don't know much about his suppose secrets within Hogwarts, who has been attacked?"

"Just muggleborns at the moment, everyone is panicking about it."

"I could imagine…"

Aries continued sitting there talking to Andromeda about how school has been talking briefing about Quidditch, classes and how much of a dimwit Lockhart was and nowhere along the way did Aries find the perfect opportunity to tell her about her new relationship with Oliver.

* * *

It wasn't until Christmas day when the whole boyfriend thing hit the light of day. Dora had come over for the day, they had finished opening their presents and Andromeda and Ted were sitting on the couch watching Aries and Perseus play with their new presents.

"You still haven't let me open the big box that's over in the corner," Perseus whined while pointing towards the box that Aries had brought home from Hogwarts with her.

It was in fact a present from Fred and George, the two of them were a lot smarter than most people gave them credit for and the one thing they enjoyed the most was altering products that already existed or coming up with their own and this time they had sent Aries home with a box of fireworks that they had altered so they were different than the usual fireworks.

"Not yet Pers," Aries grinned at her brother, she had given Andromeda and Ted a warning about the box and they said that there was plenty of space around the house that it should be fine as long as they don't blow up before they are set.

"Why not?" Perseus whined but Aries just laughed before getting up and running up to her room and coming back down with a small box for him.

"Have this instead," Aries handed the box over and was thrilled to see the look on his face at the sight of Molly's homemade fudge.

"Thank you so much!" Aries could tell this made her brother happy and took his focus off the box of fireworks.

Aries sat back and watched as Perseus got up and ran from the room heading upstairs with all of his other presents, it wasn't long until Andromeda and Ted left as well leaving Aries alone with Dora.

"So now that we are alone Aries…." Dora spoke as she walked over and sat down beside Aries, who was sorting through the Quidditch books she had received.

"Yes Dora?" Aries didn't even want to look up and face Dora.

"How are things with Oliver?" Aries finally looked up at Dora, she knew she could trust her cousin it was the way things had always been but this was different, her family finding out she had a boyfriend would change everything.

"They're fine…"Aries spoke softly but Dora didn't say anything in reply, she just watched her hoping she could pick up on the subtle signs Aries sometimes has.

"Are you sure? I never heard back on the change room incident" at just the mention of what happened with the change rooms Aries placed her head in her hands in pure embarrassment. "Aries it was a mistake, these things happen and it's nothing to be completely embarrassed about. Are you and Oliver fine after that incident?"

Aries removed her head from her hands and looked at Dora, she knew her family would be more hurt if she kept this from them, especially considering Perseus knew the truth and she was shocked her brother hadn't made mention about it.

"We're fine Dora, perfect actually." It was at this point that Dora noticed the big smile on Aries' face and instantly knew something was up.

"What's that smile about Aries?"

"Well, we are actually kind of dating…" Dora grinned at Aries knowing it was only a matter of time till it happened.

Dora had always thought something would happen between Aries and Oliver, in fact it was something her and Charlie had spoken about numerous times before they both graduated. To Dora and Charlie there was just something different about the friendship Aries and Oliver shared compared to the rest of their friends.

Dora had seen the way Oliver reacted when Aries was in the hospital wing during her second year after Quidditch try outs when she fell off her broom, he was truly concerned about her wellbeing and it was different to Fred and George.

There was also a moment between the two of them that nearly everyone of their friends had missed except from Dora and Charlie towards the end of Aries' second year.

* * *

 _It was nearing exam time at Hogwarts and everyone was trying to get in the last bit of studying before it was too late but it had starting warming up earlier than usual and everyone was disappointed because they were stuck inside not being able to enjoy it._

 _Except Aries had managed to convince her friends that they would be better off being outside enjoying the warm weather while studying outside instead of being inside wishing they were outside but Dora and Charlie decided to join them thinking they were more likely to study with two older students watching over them._

 _"What do you think is going on over there?" Charlie questioned causing Dora to look up and over at where Charlie was talking about._

 _Aries and Oliver were sitting further back from the rest of their friends, Dora had no idea what they were talking about but they did look a little cosy._

 _"No idea but there is something there whether they know it or not" Dora replied and watched the two of them for a couple more moments before focusing back on her books._

* * *

"You know dad won't be happy?" Dora spoke hoping to keep Aries speaking about this, everyone knew how rare it was for Aries to open up about something but being as this was good news Dora assumed Aries would keep talking about it.

"Do you think I can get away with the whole you aren't my dad and can't tell me what to do?" Aries smirked at Dora and she laughed.

"You aren't five anymore Aries and dad treats you as his own but we all know your reasoning for not calling mum and dad, mum and dad."

"I know, it's just hard. There has never been anything that has come up, before now has been simple enough and I've been fine with their decision but this, this is different what if they won't let me be with Oliver for whatever reason. You were in your sixth year going on seventh when they found out about you Charlie."

"I know Aries but you won't know until they find out and you can't keep this from them, they will be devastated you're hiding secrets like this. Yes we are all used to you not talking to us when something is bothering you but this is different Aries, this is good news not bad it makes you happy and don't you think after all this time that all mum and dad want from you is to make you happy? Mum hates taking you to see Vega because she can see what it does to you but she takes you because it's what you want…" Aries didn't say anything in reply, she just nodded before looking back down at her books.

"Have we really raised her that differently to Perseus and Dora that she won't talk to us?" Andromeda spoke without looking away from where Dora and Aries were sitting in the living rom.

Andromeda and Ted were heading back into the living room with snacks for Aries and Dora when they overheard the end of their conversation, they don't know how the conversation started but they heard enough to worry about Aries.

"It's different with Aries and we know this, we know sometimes it's touch and go with her moods. She went through so much as a child, we know this, we knew what it meant to take her in. It's why we agreed to become friends with the Weasley family because Fred and George were what was considered normal for her, it's why we moved in here and why we did everything to keep Perseus in hopes her having family with makes things easier for her." Ted placed his arm around Andromeda and she leaned into him not saying anything because she knew everything he said was true.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that Aries had finally gotten the courage to tell Andromeda and Ted about her relationship with Oliver, Perseus had gone off to a friend's house and Ted had just returned from dropping him off.

"Can I talk to you both?" Aries entered the kitchen and found the two of them sitting at the bench with a cup of tea each.

"Of course sweetie come sit down," Andromeda smiled at Aries.

Things had been a little tense the last couple of days mainly because Andromeda wanted to question what Aries and Dora were talking about but Andromeda knew that if she confronted Aries about what they overheard it would take away the trust Aries had for her whole family, it would shut her off even more then she already was.

"So I wanted to tell you both that I had a boyfriend." Aries sat there waiting for their reaction, she was worried about how this was going to go.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," Aries smiled at Ted answering his question

"Then for now this is all I want to know," Ted got up and kissed the top of Aries head before leaving Aries and Andromeda alone.

"Why now Aries?"

"Because I didn't want you to find out from someone else, I thought it should come from me."

Andromeda was silent at first but when she did speak, she was happy for Aries and proceeded to ask all the necessary questions before realising that it was Oliver she was dating and the sex talk then followed.

* * *

 **January 1993**

It was almost time for Aries to head back to Hogwarts but she wanted to get in one more visit with her mother, she was still in the same bad state that Andromeda had mention back in November. None of the healers could work out what causing Vega to freak out this much or this often, she wouldn't talk to the healers.

There would be days every now and then when Vega seemed fine and Aries had to risk it, and previously it had fine.

Aries hesitated outside the door to her mother's room, she always hated when she went in there and set her mother off because Aries wanted nothing more than to have her mother back at full health.

Aries slowly opened the door and was pleased to see a somewhat calm environment but she was confused by Vega's actions, "Vega?"

"Not now…"

Aries didn't know what to do, in the end she took with taking a seat and waiting to see if Vega will stop or even explain her actions.

Vega was looking in, under and behind everything in her room for something and Aries didn't know if she should be worried. It could be a number of things that Vega was looking for, some of them could lead to her freaking out or all Aries knew Vega was looking for her paint brush.

"Vega what are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Aries spoke and at first Vega didn't respond, it took a little bit of silence before Vega looked up.

"But then that's cheating, I'm playing hide and seek and right now I am loosing badly." Aries didn't know what to think right now, she had no idea where her mother could be in her own head and she knew it wasn't another patient.

"Who are you looking for, maybe I will just keep an eye out?"

"My baby girl, well she's two. She wanted to play hide and seek but I didn't realise she was so good at it, I also didn't mean to fall asleep for a little bit. This new pregnancy is so much harder than it was with her."

That bit of information shocked Aries, unless Vega thinks she is a completely different person than it means that Vega was pregnant in between her and Perseus.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out for her but for now I just need to step out of the room." Vega nodded at Aries before turning back to the basket in the corner.

Aries stood up and made a dash for the door wanting nothing more than to get out of the room before she freaked out, as soon as the door was Aries leaned against it.

"Are you alright dear?" Aries looked up and came face to face with Mrs Longbottom.

"Yes of course Mrs Longbottom, it is good to see you." Aries gave her a smile before heading to Andromeda's office.

"That was a quick visit Aries," Andromeda didn't even look up from her paperwork, but Aries knew she would confuse her aunt.

"Yes well I don't know how I will go in there while mum is looking for me," that caused Andromeda to finally look up.

"What do you mean looking for you?"

"She's stuck in a game of hide and seek with me, except I'm not there so she can't find me, she also believes she is pregnant…"

"She told you that?" Aries was shocked at Andromeda's response, Andromeda seemed to calm about the revelation.

Aries was silent at first, she didn't know if she wanted to know if this was true or not because if it was it meant something happened when she was two. Aries knew her parents were heavily involved in the war but she didn't know if she wanted to know the extent of their attacks.

"Yes, was she when I was two?" Aries finally asked deciding it was better to know the half true then constantly worry about it.

"Yes sweetie she was but I don't know what happened, they wouldn't talk about it."

"Okay, I'm going to go home. I'll see you tonight."

Andromeda sat there and watched as Aries stood up and left her office, she knew Aries was affected by this truth but she didn't know how to comfort her on this since family was always a sore sport.

* * *

When it was time for Aries to head back to Hogwarts she didn't know what to think about the revelation of finding out that her mother was pregnant between her and her brother and something happened for her mother to lose the baby.

"Here you are," Aries didn't even shift at the sound of Oliver's voice, she just continued to stare out the window.

The train had already left platform 9 and ¾ and she knew she was worrying her friends by not sitting with them but for now she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts because the only people who could give her the truth about her mother's secret pregnancy aren't around.

"Babe what's going on? Why are you hiding back here?" Aries felt Oliver kiss the top of her head but she still hadn't turned around. "Please talk to me Aries."

Aries finally shifted in her seat and looked at Oliver, she hated that she was worrying him so much and she knew it would be worse once they were back at Hogwarts and Oliver tells Fred and George.

"The last couple of days have just been hard, that's all I promise." Aries gave him a small smile and he just watched her for a moment before returning it and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Oliver questioned hoping more than anything she will say yes.

"No but it's only because I don't know what you can say about it," Aries replied and it was true, she didn't know what anyone could say to make it better, Andromeda couldn't help in the last couple of days so why could Oliver?

The only thing Aries had worked out was there must been some sort of an attack, that in was both worse and not as bad as what happened at Longbottom's and it was hard on her trying to figure out what it would have been.

"Alright but I'm here if you change your mind, come on let's go sit with our friends." Oliver kissed Aries' temple before grabbing her hand and pulling her up not even giving her the choice about leaving the compartment.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **February 1993**

"Aries why can't you convince your boyfriend to let us go inside?" Fred complained to Aries while Oliver was out of earshot but Aries just shot him a look.

The Gryffindor team was currently out on the Quidditch Pitch training, Oliver had been trying to get in as many training sessions as he could before their next match.

"Yes because I could possibly convince him to cut our training sessions short, Fred I can't convince him anything when it comes to Quidditch," Aries replied and Fred knew she was right, Oliver was so headstrong when it came to Quidditch that no one could change his mind.

"It's getting late, we've been out longer then we should have." George had joined the two of them and decided to start complaining as well.

"Will you two stop being such babies?"

"What about the poor baby on the team?"

"Fred is right Aries, look at poor Harry out past his bedtime." Aries could tell Harry overheard Fred and George about their comment but because he didn't say anything she had a feeling even he was annoyed about being out here this late.

"That was a little mean guys, if the professors had a problem with us being out here this late don't you think they would monitor our practices?"

"Why aren't you three doing anything?" Oliver yelled out causing Fred and George to share a look before taking off causing Aries to yell after them.

"Ol it's getting really late…" Aries flashed him the most innocent looking smile she could manage but it didn't alter the anger he had on his face.

"One more play Aries."

"You've said that a few times today and I've heard that in previous sessions, they also ended with me almost taking off your head. Now Oliver it's getting late," Aries' face harden while she threatened him and she could finally see the anger falter on his face.

They both knew Aries threat was true, they had gotten into a couple of arguments about Aries almost taking Oliver's head off after he had asked for one more play too many times in the one session. It was normally only when Oliver kept them out later then they should, it was raining or he was just being plain ridicules.

"You wouldn't be able to play without a Keeper if you take my head off babe," Aries was glad to see a smirk on Aries face, it meant he wasn't too annoyed.

"We could easily replace you, can we go inside now?" Oliver nodded before calling everyone over and telling them they can head inside now.

When Aries left the girls' change room she found Oliver sitting on the couch waiting for her, "I'll catch up with you both later," Aries smiled at Angelina and Katie before they both left and headed up to the castle leaving Aries and Oliver alone.

"Please tell me you aren't mad, I know this was something I promised to work on," Aries could tell Oliver was worried, she didn't say anything as she sat down beside him on the couch, so instead she leaned over and kissed him.

"You got carried away, it's fine. I think practise is the only time you are allowed to get carried away."

"Promise?"

"I promise but it also doesn't mean you can do it all the time," Oliver grinned at Aries before cupping her face and leaning forward to softly kiss her.

"Now, something we haven't spoken about before. Tomorrow is valentine's day," Aries pulled a face before pulling away from him. "I take that as a no?"

"No, I really don't want tomorrow to be a big deal. I would rather us do absolutely nothing, get up have breakfast, go to classes and then go to bed," Aries looked at Oliver and sore she saw a look of hurt flash through his eyes. "Ol?"

"It's fine babe, whatever you want. Come on let's head back inside so we can get sleep," Aries wasn't sure if she could believe the smile he gave her but agreed and headed back up to the castle with him.

Aries ended up sleeping in later than usual due to her staying up late the previous night finishing homework, she knew she should have gone straight to sleep like Angelina did but she needed to get the homework done, or so she kept telling herself.

When Aries entered the Great Hall she had to stop and take in what she couldn't believe she was witnessing, someone had defaced the room, the walls were covered in large pink flowers, confetti was falling from the ceiling and it seemed as though all the girls were giggling about something.

"What's that look for?" Angelina asked as Aries joined the rest of the Gryffindor's at the table.

"Is everyone else seeing what I'm seeing or have I lost it?" Aries whispered still looking around not believing what she was witnessing.

George laughed before patting her on the back, "yes there is massive pink flowers covering the walls and confetti falling from the unusually blue ceiling, it's called Valentine's Day."

"But we've never done this before, it's weird. Who would like this stuff?" all of Aries friends shared a look but before anyone could answer there was a cough behind her, she turned around and found Oliver standing there.

"Just wanted to say good morning before I go off to class," Oliver spoke before leaving, leaving Aries shocked and confused. She knew he was hurt over something but what that something was, she was confused.

"Am I missing something?" Aries questioned and at first no one said anything, "Tell me."

"Aries Oliver likes this sort of stuff…" Aries stared at Fred, she couldn't believe this.

There had to be something somewhere that gave that hint that Oliver enjoyed this sort of stuff, it was in that moment that Aries thought maybe this would kill their relationship and not the Quidditch issue like they originally thought.

"Damn it…" Aries muttered to herself before getting up and leaving the Great Hall hoping to catch Oliver before it was too late.

"Ol wait," Aries called out when she spotted him.

"Aries I have class, what do you want?" Aries hated that she had hurt Oliver's feelings like this.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked this sort of stuff?"

"What like last night when I clearly saw on your face that you hated the idea of celebrating Valentine's day with me or this morning when you showed your clear hatred in the holiday in front of your friends but not me?"

"I didn't know that's what you were getting at last night, I honestly had no idea you felt like this. Yes I find this holiday stupid and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I really am Ol." Aries hung her head.

"It's fine, I really should get to class. I will see you at lunch."

"But…" Oliver quickly kissed her cheek before continuing down the hallway.

Aries stood there for a moment before shaking her head and heading back to the Great Hall to grab her bag and something quick to eat before heading off to class.

Aries wasn't herself throughout her morning classes and her friends noticed it, they figured a conversation must have taken place because she came back slightly annoyed compared to the upset manor she would have had she not caught up to him.

Angelina and Alicia tried to pull Aries focus with the usual topics they talked about, whether it was Quidditch or the professional Quidditch players, or even the million other girly topics. Whereas Fred and George tried to get her attention with the idea of playing pranks or causing mischief but nothing worked, Aries just kept her head down all through her classes and focused on her work.

"Trouble in paradise already Black?" Aries head snapped around at sound of Lindsay's voice.

Lindsay Miltress was a fourth year like Aries except she was in Ravenclaw, Aries can't even explain why Lindsay hated her from the get go, maybe something happened between their parents or Lindsay just happened to be one of those people that hated her for her last name.

"Aries don't it's not worth it," Fred grabbed Aries' arm in hopes of pulling her along.

Fred and Aries had been kept back after Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to them about something, she had an idea that they were behind what happened to Filch a few nights ago but there was no way to prove it.

"No she doesn't know anything, she just finds pleasure in picking fun at my relationship because she's jealous she doesn't have her own."

"I'm jealous? Why would I be jealous of the fact that Wood has broom bunnies chasing after him, I wouldn't be surprised if he was chasing back some of those broom bunnies." That was when Aries lost it, all Aries could see was red.

Fred knew there was a time and place for pranks, he also knew it was meant to be well planned so it wouldn't backfired on them, he also knew Aries wouldn't be thinking straight if she was this angry and her bright red hair was a big indicator of it.

Fred wrapped an arm around Aries' waist and began pulling her down the corridor before she did something she would regret or get in major trouble for, he knew what happened between Lindsay and Aries when everyone returned to Hogwarts after Christmas Break and he couldn't believe that Aries would believe Lindsay once again.

* * *

 _Aries was sitting in one of the side corridors that was rarely used waiting for Fred and George, she had no idea what they had planned but agreed to meet up with them since she had missed her best friends over Christmas Break._

 _"Hiding out here from your fake boyfriend Black?" Aries decided it was best to try and ignore Lindsay, there had been one too many moments in the past where they have both provoked each other and someone or both has gotten into trouble._

 _"Oh what you don't want to admit that you are lying about having a boyfriend? What you did to Roger was cruel."_

 _"I didn't do anything to Roger," Aries finally responded and she was right._

 _Nothing happened with Roger Davies as such, it was just before the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas Break and Roger had cornered Aries in the library asked her on a date for the weekend and she openly refused him saying she was with Oliver. Rumours was after that Roger spent all his free time hiding out in his dorm._

 _"Bull Black but I suppose if you and Wood are truly together you deserve what you will have to deal with, we all know that the Quidditch captains have those ridicules fan clubs. You're going to have to deal with all those stupid broom bunnies throwing themselves at Wood, I know if I was Wood I would choose some of them over you," Lindsay had a smug look on her face before she turned and left._

* * *

"Fred let me go, I need to hex her ass!" Aries yelled while squirming around in his arms.

"No, let's just go to the Great Hall and have some lunch," Fred continued pulling Aries along despite her protests against the idea.

Aries continued to mutter and mumbled things, some of which were telling Fred he was idiot for not letting her do what she wanted to Lindsay but either way the two of them eventually made it to the Great Hall and Aries was still livid, Fred had to make sure that Aries was seated in between him and George. Fred had no idea what was going to happen when Aries saw Oliver but she just seemed to stay quiet.

"Oliver Wood? These are for you," everyone's heads looked over at the dwarf standing there in a cupid's outfit.

Aries might have missed Lockhart's announce during breakfast but I didn't mean she didn't hear about the deliveries throughout the day and now that she was witnessing this stranger hand over love letter to her boyfriend did not improve on the mood she was already in, Aries just pulled out her wand and lit the letters sitting on the table on fire before Oliver even had the chance to read them.

Oliver was shocked about what just happened, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and George found this hilarious and burst out laughing while Fred just watched Aries, he was worried about what was going to happen next but instead her hair returned to normal and she leaned against him.

They didn't stop laughing until they realised that something was wrong with Aries, they knew by the look on Fred's face that he knew what was bothering her, they also knew that the previous show of anger would make it hard for them to get out of her what was bothering her.

Oliver was worried that his actions this morning had caused this changed in demeanour in Aries, he had no idea what had happened between now and then but he knew he was the reasoning behind it. The fact that Aries wouldn't even look at him wasn't helping, she was just staring at her plate picking at her food which wasn't normal for her, she had the biggest appetite of all the girls.

Aries sat there ignoring the conversation going on with her friends, they have known her long enough to know she will speak when she wants to but she needed time to think over what Lindsay had said but could she really consider the fact that Oliver would cheat on her like Lindsay suggested and witnessing him receive the letters threw her over the edge.

"Aries?" Aries looked up at Oliver, having no idea where he was going with this. "Want to go somewhere and talk?"

Aries didn't say or do anything at first, she wasn't sure about what would happen but she eventually nodded and pulled away from Fred and stood up from the table to leave with Oliver.

Aries led Oliver towards the kitchens knowing they wouldn't be interrupted in there and allow them to talk. The elves brought them a plate of sandwiches before leaving them be to continue with what they were doing.

"What's going on with you?" Oliver questioned

"I'm sorry I set your letters on fire Ol,"

"It's fine, you have to know I didn't want them. I have you," Oliver cupped her face and she gave him a small smile.

"Miltress put this idea in my head that you would be cheating on me with one of the broom bunnies that chase after you and seeing those letters just threw me over,"

"I promise you Aries I'm not cheating on you, you are more than enough for me to handle." Oliver smirked at her and was pleased to see a small smile on his girlfriend's face even if it meant at some stage she will get him back for that comment.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **March 1993**

The fourth year Gryffindor's were currently in the middle of Potions with the Slytherins when Snape walked over to the table containing Fred and Lee paired up and Aries and George paired up.

"Black what is wrong with this Potion?"

"I haven't added the sixth row of instructions yet sir."

"No need to be smart Black. You may as well stop now considering you won't finish," Snape waved his wand over Aries and George's cauldron making it vanish.

Aries was furious; she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Are you serious? You didn't even give us a chance to finish it. Just because we had fallen behind, doesn't mean you couldn't let us continue to see how far we could get!"

"Be quiet Black."

"NO! I'm sick of the way you treat me, I don't get it. Everyone knows you favour the Slytherins, fine we got over it before our first month here was over. But it seems like you take pleasure in tormenting me!"

"You are so much like your father Black, not knowing when to be quiet," Aries stood up from her seat.

Fred and George knew this was bad, her confront Snape like this but Aries' anger was too far gone and her bright red hair was proof of it.

"That's another thing, you keep referring me to my father, I am nothing like him. I have heard the stories about both of my parents but I pride myself thinking I am more like my mother then my father. They aren't the only stories I have heard either _Snivellus"_ Aries watched as Snape's face twisted in anger, she knew this wouldn't end well.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM BLACK AND YOU WILL SERVE A WEEKS DETENTION STARTING TONIGHT AND SAY GOODBYE TO FIFTY HOUSE POINTS!" Aries just glared at him before storming out of the classroom.

Aries stomped her way back to the Gryffindor common room, when Aries entered Oliver looked up to the entrance to see who was making all the noise.

"Now Ol, please don't be mad" Aries slowly made her way over to where Oliver was sitting

"What did you do Aries?"

"I may or may not have snapped at Snape during Potions."

"ARIES!"

"This is sounding very much like two years ago; the only thing missing is Percy yelling at me as well."

"That could be arranged Aries."

"Please don't, I have enough detentions as it is."

"How many..."

"A week..." Aries whispered, barely loud enough for Oliver to hear her

"I'm sorry what was that?" Oliver put a hand to his ear

"He gave me a week," Aries just stared at the ground

"HE WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, he just made me so angry and I snapped."

"What did you say that made him give you a week's detention."

"First it was because he didn't let George and I finish our potion because we had fallen behind, second I wouldn't shut up and kept going on about how he favoured Slytherins and he got pleasure out of tormenting me. Then he said I was so much like my father, so I snapped saying from the stories I had heard I prided myself in being like my mum and then I mentioned how I have heard other stories and I might have mentioned his childhood nick name that was used against him..."

"Which was...?"

"Snivellus."

"I think you went too far this time, he has never given you this many detentions."

"You don't think I know this, I'm just sick of the way he treats me."

"Wait a week's worth of detentions. ARIES THAT'S A WEEKS WORTH OF QUIDDITCH TRAINING AS WELL!" Oliver yelled and Aries wasn't entirely shocked, she was shocked it took him this long to realise it though.

"Aw look at that, you were a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain," Aries mocked while a slight glare appeared on her face.

"Aries..."

"Don't Wood," Aries stood up and made her way up the girl's stair case

"Damn it..." Oliver watched as Aries walked up the stairs.

Oliver was still sitting in the common room doing his homework when Fred and George entered the common room.

"Hey Oliver, did Aries come back here?"

"Yeah she did but now she is up in her dorm hiding from me. I might have made her angry."

"How did you do that?"

"Her words were you were a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain."

"You didn't?" both Fred and George were shocked, Oliver had been doing extremely well up until this point when it came to Aries and getting detentions.

"I did, I didn't mean to react like I did, it took me a while to realise her weeks detention will take her away from Quidditch Training. She hasn't even come down so I can apologize," Oliver leaned back on the couch.

"Don't stress, Angie and Ali should be back soon they will talk to her" Oliver let out a sigh before roughly rubbing his face with his hands.

Aries was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when Angelina and Alicia walked in. "Are you alright Aries?" Both girls sat at the end of Aries' bed

"Why did I let you convince me dating Oliver would be alright?"

"What happened? When we walked into the common room the twins and Oliver just looked at us."

"I told him what happened in Potions and he seemed like the concerning boyfriend for like 10 minutes and then he freaked out about Quidditch. I already knew he would be angry I was missing Quidditch Training for a week; I didn't need him to freak out about it. I just wanted to talk to him without him freaking out" Aries' eyes glassed over.

Both Angelina and Alicia knew this would bother Aries more than it should because this was the main reason why Aries was so reluctant to act on her feelings towards Oliver.

"It can't have been that bad."

"At first he was fine, but then he yelled at me for having to miss Quidditch all week. Then I told him he was a caring boyfriend for 10 minutes before turning into the obsessive Quidditch Captain, he didn't even realise what he did until I said it."

"I doubt that Aries."

"If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself. I'm going for a run."

Aries got up leaving the girls in the dorm, when she reached the bottom of the stairs Fred, George, Lee and Oliver looked at her. Aries assumed they had filled Lee on what happened since she filled the girls in.

"Aries please stop and talk to me," Oliver had jumped over the back of the couch and stood in front of Aries.

"No, just leave me alone Wood..."

Aries pushed past Oliver but he grabbed her wrist, Aries just glared at him turning her hair bright red causing him to let go. Aries continued making her way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

When Aries reached the Quidditch Pitch she started running, she continued running until her legs couldn't take it anymore so she just laid down on the ground looking at the sky while tears ran down her face.

"Aries are you alright?" Aries turned her head to see Fred and George standing there.

Aries didn't reply at first but there was no way she could lie her way out of this considering what happened in the common room, "No."

"Oliver feels bad for what happened."

"Then why did he have to react like that?"

"He said he didn't mean to."

"Please stop telling me what he said, as I told Angie and Ali I knew he would be mad I just wanted to talk to him without him freaking out."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"Maybe you two should butt out of my relationship," Aries snapped at Fred and George and she instantly felt bad, her best friends were only trying to help and she was taking her anger out on them.

"Aries..."

"Sorry, I know you are trying to help but I don't want to talk to him anytime soon."

Later that night Aries made her way down to the Dungeons to serve her first detention, she entered the classroom and noticed Snape wasn't here yet so she just sat down and pulled out some of her homework.

"Glad to see you were early Black."

"Finished dinner early and didn't feel like talking to my friends. About what I said today?"

"Which part?"

"Snivellus..."

"I am curious to where you heard that name"

"My mother, I visit her and sometimes I can get her to talk about her time at Hogwarts. You have been mentioned a couple of times, I know this might not mean anything but I am sorry I let it slip."

"You're right it doesn't mean anything, but at least you did something your father never did. Just sit there quietly doing homework, I have homework to grade." Aries was shocked that all Snape requested her to do was homework, normally he makes her scrub cauldrons without magic.

Aries just sat there quietly for the 2 hours completing her homework before Snape spoke again.

"You may leave Black, I will see you tomorrow and I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will add another week on and deduct more house points."

"Yes sir," Aries just left the classroom and headed towards Gryffindor Tower so she could go to sleep.

It was a week later and Aries' detentions were finally over, she had kept her mouth shut during Potions and lucky none of the Fourth Year students in Gryffindor or Slytherin had repeated the Snivellus nickname since they were afraid they would get a week's worth of detentions from Snape as well.

Aries was currently running laps on the Quidditch Pitch when Oliver had arrived. Aries and Oliver had barely spent any time together over the past week and when they did neither one of them had mentioned what had happened between them as they didn't want to start an argument.

"What are you doing here Ol?" Aries had stopped running and was currently walking slow circles to try and catch her breath.

"I came to check on you, we have barely spoken in the past week. You haven't even let me apologize for how I reacted when you told me you were given a week's detention."

"Yeah well I was hoping you wouldn't freak out about it, I knew you would be mad but I had no one else to talk to since everyone else was still in Potions you were the only one there and you're my boyfriend Oliver! I would have hoped you could put Quidditch aside long enough for us to have a conversation, but I guess I forgot for 10 minutes that you are the Quidditch obsessed Oliver freaking Wood and you always will be."

"Aries…"

"Don't Oliver," Aries tried to walk away but Oliver just grabbed her waist and pulled her close

"I know this Aries, I have always been obsessed with Quidditch but I am trying to put it aside for you but it's hard and you are Quidditch obsessed as well. If you aren't in the common room or with the twins you are down here, on the rare occasion you go to the Astronomy Tower. Most of the time when you are annoyed or frustrated you come down here to run out your anger. You worry about our Quidditch outcomes as much as I do and you focus and train harder than the rest of the team."

"Why me, you couldn't even do it for Kelso? I am only Quidditch obsessed because you made me this way with all of our trainings in my first year. I worry about our wins because Quidditch has become everything, I train harder so I can improve and hope I get recruited in seventh year. I won't be able to become an Auror or Healer with my Potions grades so Quidditch is all I have left unless you want me to move to Romania like Charlie did?"

"Because you mean more to me than Amelia ever did, this is hard for me since we were such good friends before we started dating. I don't want to do anything to ruin this. Stop getting detentions and you will be able to be at trainings to improve."

"Oh I see how this is, you have a little heart to heart with me in hopes I will forgive you before turning it back to how I missed a weeks' worth of trainings?"

"I'm sorry," Oliver frowned at her before reaching over and stroking her cheek

"Don't worry about it. What is my punishment already?"

"Running, up and down the stands to be exact."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now go."

Aries just muttered something that sounded like shitty boyfriend but headed up to the stands anyway.

Aries was on her 50 something go up and down the stands she stopped and just stood there with a hand over her mouth when Oliver looked up.

"Did I tell you could stop?"

Aries didn't say anything; all she did was glare at Oliver for a second before bending over and throwing up.

"Shit, babe are you alright?" Oliver walked over to her just rubbed her back

Aries didn't say anything, all she did was stand up, push past Oliver and head downstairs to the girls changes room to shower and change.

When she left the girl's change rooms Oliver was standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize Aries."

"What for? You seem to think you have done nothing wrong."

"Damn it Aries why are you always taking the defensive with this? As I said before I am trying to push the Quidditch voice aside in my head, this is hard for me. You come to me about anything else and its fine but as soon as it's to do with Quidditch I can't help it"

"Because this is how we have always been when it comes to Quidditch, I do something to land myself in detention, I tell you, you yell at me and then I yell back"

"I know but remember we said we would try and we are, I honestly didn't mean to freak out like that. We both said we would make the small changes needed to make this work, that includes you staying out of trouble and I swear I'm trying on the yelling thing."

"I know, I remember what we said but I have been staying out of trouble. It's just that Snape infuriates me Ol."

"I know babe," Oliver smiled at him before leaning down to kiss her.

Tomorrow was the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match and all week Oliver had demanded practises every night after dinner, the only upside of this was the fact that it was no longer wet and miserable.

Aries was the last one into the girls' change room and was also the last one out, she wasn't surprised when she entered the team room and found Oliver still hanging around. She knew him well enough to know what he would be doing, he would be going through every potential play he had come up with in the past to see which ones will be better against Hufflepuff.

Aries walked over and stood beside Oliver in front of the board where he was moving the player symbols around with his wand. She scrunched her face up at a movement she didn't recognise.

"Ol the game is tomorrow,"

"I know this Aries."

"Good then you should know it will be pointless to change the plays now, it won't work. You and I both know just how much time Angie needs to remember plays," Aries smirked hoping to get a reaction out of Oliver but when she didn't, well she wasn't too impressed.

"I just really want this win Aries, we should have last year but Harry…"

"But Harry was too busy saving us all, we will be fine. We just saw Harry 10 minutes, he is perfectly fine and I heard he was heading straight up to the tower where everyone else in Gryffindor can keep an eye on him, I'm worried about you," Oliver finally turned and looked at Aries, he could tell she was worried about him and he hated that he was doing this to her.

"Well in that case, why don't you distract me?" Oliver grinned at Aries before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

As per usual on the morning of every Quidditch match, the Gryffindor team was sitting together at the table in the Great Hall having breakfast. Oliver was going on about the perfect weather conditions while loading up everyone's plates with scrambled eggs.

Aries raised an eyebrow at the plate he had placed in front of her, Aries was allergic to eggs and Oliver knew this but he clearly wasn't thinking right now. "Right sorry babe," Oliver quickly apologised before giving her toast, bacon and fruit.

"Harry are you alright?" Aries questioned, he wasn't looking like himself, he was too busy staring down the table instead of paying attention to what Oliver was talking.

"Huh? Yes Aries I'm fine," Harry quickly shot back before looking down confusing Aries but she didn't have time to question it as Oliver was starting to head down to the Pitch and Aries had joined him in the past.

When Aries and Oliver were finally at the Quidditch Pitch, she took in the silence. As much as Aries loved being on the pitch and playing Quidditch there was something about being on broom in the air floating around clearing her head with the silence.

Aries was shocked when Oliver wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head, she was used to how Oliver was on game day, he was cold and calculating in fact it was the one thing she hated about him but there was nothing she could do since she agreed to accept this part of him.

"Ol are you alright?" Aries finally spoke breaking the silence, she didn't know what was going on with him right now.

"Perfect babe, I know we've always done our runs in the morning before breakfast but this match seems different and it's because I've got you by my side no matter," Oliver smiled at her before softly running his thumb across her cheek.

"Alright enough of this, let's go for a fly," Aries pulled a face at Oliver before swatting away his hand and it just caused him to laugh at her but agree none the less.

The rest of the students slowly began piling into the stands eager for the match that was about to begin, with everyone still worried about the attacks this was a great way for them to relax and forget the seriousness that has affected their lives.

Aries was flying around with the Quaffle taking shots against Oliver waiting for the game to start, she hadn't even noticed when Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch and realised the balls or even when Professor McGonagall rushed onto the field.

"This match has been cancelled," Aries heard McGonagall yell and when she looked at Oliver she could see just how defeated he was about it.

It wasn't long until Oliver flew down to the ground and ran over to where McGonagall was standing, Aries chased after him but didn't catch the end of their conversation only saw McGonagall leave with Harry.

"Ollie?" Aries spoke softly not knowing what to expect of his mood, she would never have imagined this ever happening.

"You should head up to the common room," there was such anger in his voice that Aries was instantly worried, worried about what would happen now and about what he would do.

"Oliver we all have to head up," Aries stood her ground hoping to convince Oliver but she knew how she looked, a tiny blonde headed petite girl with a very angelic face.

Aries knew she could be intimating when she needed to be, she had a temper and a glare to match but there have been moments in the past between Oliver and Aries when they were both angry and it didn't end well between the two of them.

"Ol..."Aries started but he just ignored her before shaking his head and turning around. "OLIVER!" Aries yelled after him but he didn't turn around.

"GOD DAMN IT ARIES! JUST HEAD INSIDE IN ALREADY!" Aries flinched at Oliver yelling at her.

Aries had been on the end of Oliver's rants once or twice during her time at Hogwarts so it wasn't like she was unaware of his temper but ever since they started dating he hadn't really yelled at her aside from what happened a couple of weeks ago with the incident with Snape.

Oliver turned around just in time to see a tear run does Aries' cheek, he knew he had gone too far this time with Aries and was worried he wouldn't be able to mend things with her.

"Aries, I'm sorry," Oliver spoke softly while stepping closer to her but all that happened was her hair turning bright red and a glare appearing on her face before she told him to bugger off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **April 1993**

It wasn't long ago that McGonagall had left the Gryffindor common room after installing all the new rules that were to be followed to prevent any more attacks on students, it also wasn't long ago that everyone began throwing in their own theories about who the heir of Slytherin was. Lee was the first one to mention how it was the Slytherin students who weren't being attacked, actually how everything was linked back to Slytherin and after that everyone else rolled with the idea.

Aries was sitting on one of the couches with Angelina and Alicia half listening to what everyone was saying around her while half watching Oliver across the room, it was obvious he was angry when he returned behind her in the common room and at the mention of Quidditch practises and matches to be cancelled until further notice only made his mood worse.

Aries looked at the girls and noticed they were looking at her funny and she suspected it was because she missed them asking something. "What?" she questioned.

"Are you paying attention at all?" Angelina spoke before laughing slightly, it was a funny situation with Aries but with everything else going it felt wrong to laugh no matter what was happening.

"Ignore Angie, what happened after we left both you and Oliver came in with dark clouds hovering over your heads."

"Nothing Ali," Aries quipped before standing up in search of Fred and George, there was a part of Aries that hated how full the common room was like this.

Aries knew that at any time during her time at Hogwarts every single one of the Gryffindor students could be in the common room at once and previous times when it has happened it hasn't bothered her but now, knowing she wasn't allowed to leave without some help from the map it was starting to suffocate her.

Aries stopped at the door leading to the fourth year boys dorm and heard an argument on the other side, Aries knew who it most likely was since Fred and George never argued with each other or Lee so that only left their dorm mate who preferred to spend time hiding out in the Library with his Ravenclaw friends compared to the Gryffindor students.

For once she didn't want to get involved in their petty arguments, normally she would jump in to support her friends but not today since too much had already happened.

"Babe, please talk to me," Aries shook her head at Oliver before proceeding up the girls' staircase.

Before she could get far Oliver's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, "Aries, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You can't just apologise and assume things will go back to normal," she pulled her arm out of his grasp before continuing up the stairs knowing he couldn't follow her without setting off the slide.

Two weeks had passed since the cancelled Quidditch match and things did not improve, in fact it seemed as though it just got worse due Dumbledore being removed as Headmaster.

"When are you and Oliver going to fix things?" Fred hissed at Aries as McGonagall was walking the students to Charms class.

This has been a topic of discussion for the past two weeks as well, both Fred and George were worried things were going to blow up in their faces and the last thing they wanted to see was Aries hurt or worse annoyed at herself losing Oliver.

Aries shot a glare at Fred before picking up the pace of her walking moving ahead of him while George stepped forward into the spot where she was just standing.

"Neither of them will talk to us Fred," George spoke once Aries was out of earshot.

"I know brother but there is nothing we can do but hope they eventually talk to each other."

It was later that night and Aries was sitting at the top of Gryffindor Tower, she would have preferred being in the Astronomy Tower but there was no way she could sneak off there tonight but she was just lucky no one had come up and bothered her.

She ignored the footsteps that were approaching her, she just assumed it was either one of the twins coming to check on her but when flowers appeared in front of her she instantly knew it was Oliver that had found her.

"They're beautiful but how did you manage to get them?" Aries smelt them before looking at Oliver, she was worried he had been sneaking around the castle to get this, the only reason she wasn't sneaking around the castle was because of her brother.

"I had Herbology today, I convinced Sprout to let me grab some flowers before having to come back up here, I really do feel bad for what happened and I've been trying to talk to you but you wouldn't hear me out." Aries noticed Oliver's hand twitch, she knew what he wanted to do. Usually in these moments he would wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Ol you completely lost it at me, all I was trying to do was get you back up to the Castle before you shut yourself off. I would have happily given you your space once we were back up here, I just wanted you to be safe."

"I would have been…." Aries glared at him and cut him before allowing him to finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare say you would have been fine Oliver! Yes everyone originally thought it was only muggle born students being attacked but Penelope was attacked and she's a half blood."

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't?" he smirked at her but her eyes just narrowed.

Oliver reached over and cupped Aries' face, "I really am sorry for worrying you, for snapping at you and for anything else you are mad at me for right now."

"You can't apologise for what you don't know you've done wrong, it's like being told you have a test the next day but no idea what subject," Aries smirked at Oliver and he shook his head.

"Yes but just because you are my beautiful girlfriend it doesn't mean I'm not immune to your temper, you can sometimes lose it over the smallest things. You could be angry at me for taking so long to get you to forgive me, for the fact that Fred and George keep bugging you or even for the fact that I got flowers in hopes of getting you to forgive me." Aries couldn't help it when she smiled at Oliver.

It was true, she was slightly annoyed at Oliver for those things he just listed, as well as herself. She couldn't believe how well Oliver knew her.

"Am I forgiven babe?" Aries couldn't believe how cute Oliver looked, he had a slight pout on his face and it was like he was almost begging her.

"Yes, I forgive you Ol but I can't believe how well you know me."

"You're my girlfriend and we've been friends for years now babe, I would be a bad friend if I didn't know you that well." Oliver smiled at her before leaning over and softly kissing her.

* * *

 **May 1993**

The school year was almost over, which meant exams were just around the corner in fact they were due to begin in three days and Aries was panicking.

Her along with most of the student believed that they wouldn't be having exams with all the attacks happening over the school, they assumed the exams would be cancelled but they were wrong.

"Babe, stop and breath." Oliver spoke as he slowly pulled one of Aries textbooks away from her.

"Oliver, give that back," she growled out but he didn't budge.

"Babe you have been a mess since we got reminded of our exams, you will do just fine. Haven't you been studying all year?" Aries narrowed her eyes at him before snatching the book out of his hands.

Oliver let out a sigh before coming up with an idea, he took a deep breath before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "It's time for breakfast and you need a break. I'm glad you're so tiny."

Aries just let out a squeal before thrashing around in his arms and she was only dropped when Oliver reached the entrance to the common room where they came face to face with McGonagall.

She narrowed her eyes before letting out a strange noise is annoyance and following McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindor students to the Great Hall.

They were in the middle of breakfast when McGonagall stood up with an announcement, "I have some good news."

It was then followed by a loud noise instead of the silence that would normally come, a few of them were sound and normal with regard to what was going on in the school but Aries couldn't help but laugh when Oliver yelled that Quidditch matches were back on.

But instead it was that the Mandrakes were ready and everyone who was petrified were able to be revived. There was an explosion of cheers after that and Aries was relived, it meant the culprit would be caught and no more students would be hurt.

Classes were a lot more cheerful throughout the day then they had been in the past couple of months and Aries could only put it down to the fact that everything was now looking up but everything changed when their afternoon classes were cancelled…

"Why are we heading back to our common rooms?" one of the Hufflepuff students asked as Professor Binns was leading both groups of students.

"I'm just doing as I'm told, off you go, the Gryffindor common room is just there."

It took a moment for the Gryffindor students to move but they eventually did and when they entered the common room it was full of noise, all the other students were attempting to talk over each other as to why their classes for cancelled.

Aries walked over to where Oliver was sitting with the rest of the sixth years hoping they knew something the younger students didn't,

"McGonagall just left during class," Alexandra spoke and Aries stared at her.

"What do you mean she just left?" Aries questioned and all the sixth years shared a look.

"It doesn't matter Aries," Percy started but Fred clipped him over the back of the head.

"She's not the only one that wants to know," George spoke as he sat down beside Aries.

"Well maybe McGonagall will tell you all now?" Alexandra spoke again and everyone turned to face where McGonagall was standing.

"If everyone could please pack their trunks tonight as the Hogwarts Express will be here in the morning to take you all home, Mr Weasleys if you will please follow me." McGonagall spoke and there was something about her that unsettled everyone.

Aries looked at both Fred and George as the unthinkable sank in, only they were asked to follow McGonagall not Ginny and since they were being sent home tomorrow it meant something much worse has happened, something had happened to Ginny.

Tears formed in her eyes just as Oliver looked at her, "Aries what's wrong?"

All she did was shake her head and push her tears back before standing up and moving closer towards the portrait hole waiting for the twins to return, to hear anything that proved what she feared most.

It opened and all four boys returned not saying anything and looking very grim, Percy placed his hand on Aries' shoulder before heading upstairs while Ron went straight to where he had left Harry sitting in the corner.

Aries turned and faced her best friends, they didn't have to say anything, it was the look on their faces that said it all. The normal sparkle they had in their eyes was gone and it was obvious they had received bad news. "Ginny?" Aries spoke softly and they both nodded before stepping forward and wrapping their arms around her, it was in that moment that Aries finally let the tears fall because her two best friends were protecting her.

They all sat in silence all afternoon, actually the whole tower was silent. For everyone to see Aries, Fred and George stand the way they did for a couple of moments made them all realised what happened, that the youngest Weasley was killed or taken, no one really knew since no one spoke of what they were told even Aries didn't know what happened and she didn't dare to ask.

Oliver had decided it was best to leave Aries alone with the twins no matter how much it hurt him to see Aries in the amount of pain she was in.

It was around sunset when Aries and the twins decided to head up to their dorm since they couldn't sit in the common room much longer, Aries walked straight over to the spare bed and curled up on it hoping to get some sleep or at least wake up and find out that this whole thing was just a nightmare.

At one point of her lying there someone had come in and curled up behind her, wrapping their arms around her protectively. It was only the fact that Oliver was softly humming that made her realise it was him that had joined her on the bed, it was something he had done in the past and it was only him.

* * *

 _Oliver had entered the Quidditch Pitch in the winter with it covered in snow to find Aries asleep lying in the middle of it._

 _"Ruddy hell Aries," Aries heard the Scottish accent and she opened her eyes to see Oliver standing above her._

 _"Ollie what are you doing out here?" Aries flashed him a smile before laughing, she lost track of how long she had been lying out here in the snow._

 _"How long have you been out here and where is your clock?"_

 _"I don't know but I'm really cold Ollie," Aries sat up and wrapped her arms around and it was then Oliver noticed just how badly she was shivering._

 _Oliver knelt down in front of her and touched her face and noticed just how cold she, he pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her. "You could have died if I didn't come here and you stayed out here much longer," Oliver whispered before putting an arm around her and pulling her up, he pulled her close to his body in hopes of trying to keep her warm._

 _Oliver was walking at Aries' pace in hopes of getting her up to the Hospital Wing or even in the castle before she got worse but it didn't take long for him to realise she was struggling to keep up at the slow pace._

 _"Ollie I need to stop, I'm exhausted and I need to sleep," Aries spoke while pulling on his arm_

 _"We need to get you inside and to the Hospital Wing."_

 _"I don't need it, I need to sleep."_

 _Aries finally manage to pull away from Oliver and he got a good look at her and noticed just how bad she looked. He walked over and placed his hands on her face hoping the heat will help more than anything._

 _"What is going on with you Aries?" Oliver whispered but Aries didn't even reply, she just collapsed and Oliver was able to catch her before she fell into the snow._

 _Oliver picked her up and held her close as he carried her to the Hospital Wing, he just hoped more than anything that she would be alright, he hated seeing Aries like this._

 _Oliver was lucky when he made it to the Hospital Wing someone was coming out, even luckier that it was some first year Hufflepuff that wouldn't care who he was carrying in. He walked in and placed her on the bed, when Oliver turned around with the idea of looking for Pomfrey she was walking towards them._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I found her out in the snow, I don't know how long she had been out there."_

 _"Too long by the looks of her, go and grab some blankets from the cupboard we have to get her warm again," Oliver didn't say anything but did as she requested._

 _"Is she going to be alright?" He spoke when he returned the blankets_

 _"Eventually, she just needs to warm up but I can assure she won't be up for Quidditch for a couple of days but I will know more once she is better and wakes up."_

 _Oliver didn't say anything, he just stood there watching her. "She will wake up, don't worry about that but for now she needs to rest so head back to your common room and please don't sneak in here tonight with the Weasley twins, the last thing she needs is you three disturbing her while she needs to sleep."_

 _"I can only try, surely you know what the twins are like."_

 _"I do, head back to your common room." Oliver hesitated but eventually left._

 _When Aries eventually woke up she was a little confused about why she was in the Hospital Wing, she remembered being out on the Quidditch Pitch but that's all, she turned head and noticed Oliver sitting in a chair looking away from her bed._

 _"Ollie?" she spoke softly and his head snapped around so fast it startled her._

 _"Hey, you're awake," there was a smile on Oliver's face as he looked at her._

 _"I am, what happened?"_

 _Oliver shook his head before moving closer to the bed, "don't worry about that, get some more sleep and we'll talk in the morning." Aries then slowly fell asleep to his humming._

* * *

Aries was woken up by someone shaking her, at first she rolled over and complained at the idea of being disturbed.

"Aries…" her eyes shot open at that voice, she came face to face with Ginny.

Aries sat up and threw her arms around the poor girl almost causing the both of them to fall off the bed but it was only because of Oliver's arm shooting around her waist preventing the both of them falling off the bed.

"I'm so glad you're alive Ginny, what happened?"

"Harry saved me but look mum's waiting for me I have to go back to the Hospital Wing, I just came to get some clothes. I snuck up here to see Fred and George and when I saw you asleep I knew you must have been worried as well."

"You're damn right I was worried what were you thinking sneaking around the castle all by yourself?" Aries yelled at Ginny and the poor girl shrunk away.

"Aries give her a break, I'm sure there is an explanation for everything," Fred spoke and Ginny nodded before slipping out of the room.

"Come on babe, everyone's awake, Dumbledore is back and apparently there is a feast starting downstairs." Oliver kissed Aries' head and she smiled at him, thankful that he was here for her when she needed him without having been asked.

"Thank you," Aries spoke softly before pressing her face against his chest, the two of them sat like that for a couple of moments before getting up and heading down for the feast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **June 1993**

Tomorrow was the end of term and everyone would be leaving Hogwarts for the summer, once Ginny had been rescued and Dumbledore returned everything returned to normal and everyone was thrilled at the fact that no one was seriously harmed.

Aries was extremely thrilled, well maybe not just her maybe all of the students at Hogwarts when they were told that their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled until the end of term due to the lack of teacher.

Lockhart had his memories removed and had to be taken to St Mungo's for his own safety until his memories could be restored, at first Aries was a little quiet with the news because she was reminded with the fact that it can be incredibly hard to fix someone's damaged memory and her own mother was the evidence for that.

Aries was currently sitting in Oliver's dorm watching him finish packing his trunk, she couldn't understand just how much of a mess he had made in his dorm but then again with only him and Percy in the dorm, he had more space than Aries did in her dorm.

Aries was sitting on one of the spare beds reading a book waiting for him to finish, they were meant to be going down to the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of their friends for a friendly Quidditch game before they lost the chance for the rest of the summer.

"Babe?"

"Yes Ol?" Aries didn't look up from her book when responding to him.

"I have been packing for ages, why can't we take a break?"

"Why do you want to take a break?" Aries finally looked up at Oliver and noticed the look on his face. "Oh no don't even think about it" Aries warned him but it didn't work.

Oliver had grabbed her book and threw it on the ground before pressing his lips against hers and pushing her back on the bed.

Aries had been comfortable with all the make out sessions they had done previously but this was different, Oliver had moved his hand so it was making its up way up her stomach under her jumper. When Aries pushed his hand away it went to her leg.

"Ol stop," Aries pulled away from him but it took a second for him to pull away and he instantly noticed the look on her face.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Its fine, you should really finish packing before the twins barge in here," she smirked at him and he shook his head.

"Sure." Oliver stood there for a moment watching her, unsure if she was actually fine with what just happened. Oliver knew just how well she can hide her emotions when needed.

Aries reached over the edge of the bed and continued reading while Oliver went back to collecting his things from around the room, it didn't take long for him to stop again and he stood there leaning against the post watching his ill-tempered girlfriend carefully.

"Babe."

Aries looked up and noticed something was different about him, he looked troubled. "What's wrong now Ol?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Do I really want to hear bad news before the end of term when I have to spend all summer stewing over the information?" Aries smirked at him but when Oliver didn't respond, he just looked even more troubled that was when it started to freak her out. "Seriously Ol, what's going on?"

At first Oliver didn't say anything, he just walked over and climbed into the bed beside her. "I've had sex before, with Amelia if I'm being completely honest," Aries pulled away from him

"You had sex with Kelso? The girl you broke up with because she asked you to choose between the two of us?"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Right because we've kept secrets before, you just waited until the moment you realised I wasn't ready to have sex with you!" Aries snapped at him before gathering up her stuff and leaving the dorm.

Oliver tried to stop her on the way but he didn't manage to catch her until they were both in the common room.

"Let go Wood." Aries snarled at him and added with the look she had on her face, he flinched and everyone in the common room noticed the interaction between them.

Oliver let go of Aries' arm and she spun around continue up the girls' staircase and it didn't take long until the twins step in on either side of him. Oliver honestly hoped that the twins weren't present and didn't witness what just occurred, he knew that if anyone was going to say something to him it would be them.

It didn't matter if the twins were younger than Aries, they treated her like their sister as much as Ginny and they protected her exactly the same and witnessing a fight between Oliver and Aries meant they would take Aries side no matter what happened, especially one with her that angry not just hurt.

"What's happening there?"

"I finally gave in and told her about having sex with Kelso" the twins shared a look but didn't say anything to him.

Oliver knew that the twins had each other and Aries but the twins were there for Oliver when he needed someone to talk to. The only reason the twins knew about Oliver having sex with Kelso was because they witnessed an argument between the two of them and all three of them agreed that Aries didn't need to know about that argument and it stayed that way.

"Good luck with that," was all the twins said before they took off leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts.

Oliver knew Aries would have been hurt with the knowledge of knowing that he had sex with Amelia when they were together but he didn't think she would be as angry as she was. He just hoped he would be able to talk to her before they left on the train tomorrow.

Aries headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, after what Oliver had told she was furious, she didn't know what to think, do or say to him she just knew she had to get out of the room. She ended up grabbing the map from her trunk before taking off, with the map in hand she would be able to watch who was heading her way and if Oliver would come looking for her.

Aries was hiding out in one of the stands, you wouldn't be able to spot her unless you went looking for her and she watched the map as one by one her friends joined her on the pitch and it wasn't until it was clear that Oliver wasn't going to join them for the game that she came out of hiding and joined them.

When she made it down to the ground and joined her friends all it took was one look from Fred and George to realise that they knew what happened and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not, she knew how they protective they were over her and would this be something they wouldn't be happy about, would they stay out of it or would they try and force the two of them to talk?

But neither Fred nor George said anything throughout the entire game, the two of them plus Aries went on as if nothing happened. Their friends did question where Oliver was but Aries just tried to play off that he still had to finish packing, she knew it was hard to believe that Oliver would miss a Quidditch game but they left it.

It was the morning they were all due to leave Hogwarts and Aries was walking down to Hogsmeade station with the twins and she couldn't help but notice that they quickly ran ahead to catch up with Lee and it was then Oliver stepped in beside her.

"Please talk to me, hear me out," Oliver's voice cracked and Aries hated how hurt he sounded and looked but she was too angry to even hear him out right.

"No, you kept this from me, for months! You had so many chances to tell me what happened but you didn't!" she yelled not even caring that were people around them.

"Babe…" Oliver reached out and attempted to stroke her cheek but she tilted her head away.

"Don't, don't even think about it Oliver," she threatened while her hair flashed red.

Aries watched as Oliver took a deep breathe before walking ahead to catch up with the girls in his year leaving Aries to stand there and try hold her tears back.

Aries had just gotten home from the station with Andromeda, she didn't say anything to anyone instead she headed straight to the fire place to floo to Dora's.

When Aries stepped through the fire place at the other end she couldn't see Dora, she walked through the apartment and eventually found her standing in the kitchen.

"Aries what are you doing here?"

"He's had sex before, with that bloody Kelso slut!" Aries yelled while slightly stomping her foot and if it wasn't obvious how angry she was Dora would have laughed at her actions.

"Woah calm down Aries, what are you on about?"

"Oliver, him and Kelso had sex last summer."

"Why are you angry about that, they were dating for like 6 months of something weren't they?"

"The big deal is I didn't know! We've been dating for over 6 months, how do I know he isn't expecting the same thing from me?" Dora's face softened at the realisation about what was really going on with Aries and she was angry, she was scared that Oliver was going to expect the same thing from her.

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No I freaked once he told me," Aries voice dropped off and Dora frowned at her before stepping closer to her.

"Aries you need to talk to him."

"How? He couldn't even tell me this, I couldn't help it when I freaked!" Dora's face scrunched up slightly not believing how quickly Aries' mood switched.

"Aries calm down, Oliver surely cares about you. You just need to talk to him."

"I can't, I can't face him knowing that he had sex with Kelso."

"Aries, if you can't face him then you need to break up with him…"

"I can't," Aries' eyes welled up at the thought of breaking up with Oliver, the only thing she did know was that right now she can't bare losing him.

"Aries if you can't break up with him then you need to face him, you can't be in a relationship and not talk about what happened."

"Dora…"

"Aries I know, it's got to suck but you need to face him. You can stay here for the rest of the afternoon but at some point you need to go home and face him."

"Thanks Dora," Aries was quiet after that as she walked over and curled up on the couch.

Aries ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Dora, they had even ordered some takeout food and Aries caught her up on everything that happened at Hogwarts.

It was a couple of days later and Aries still hasn't spoken to Oliver, she knew Dora was right and eventually she would. The night before Aries had actually sent an owl out to Oliver asking him to come over and giving him the Floo network name.

Aries hasn't received a reply yet but ever since breakfast was finished she had been positioned in the living room in front of the fire place as a precaution. She was worried he wouldn't turn up, they didn't exactly leave Hogwarts on the best terms and it didn't take long for their friends to notice.

The fire place finally lit and Aries looked up, she wasn't sure if she was scared or hopeful that it was Oliver. Oliver stepped through and they both shared a look, Aries could see that Oliver was worried about what it meant by her inviting him around.

"Thank you for coming," Aries lifted her feet giving Oliver space on the couch beside her, he didn't say anything at first he just walked over and sat down.

"Monroe, your owl is named Monroe. What is so significant about that name?" Aries was surprised at how this was the thing Oliver decided to bring up first.

"My mother is a Monroe."

"You say that like how people say you are a Black, Harry is a Potter and Malfoy is a Malfoy."

"Amongst the top pure blood families the Monroe's mean something and if you grew up in America then Monroe would definitely mean something to you just like our pure blood names mean to us."

"Your mother is a member of an important American family?" Aries could tell Oliver was shocked with this news, it was the only part of her that most people didn't know unless they knew who exactly her parents were.

"Yes."

"Does it mean anything here?"

"Not really, they have no power or influence but the name is recognisable to some people."

"What about in America?"

"I've got no clue, Dromeda doesn't know how their system works over there and mum isn't around to tell me."

"Fair enough, why did you ask me to come here?"

"You don't want to talk about what happened?"

"No I do, I'm just surprised you do."

"I can't keep ignoring what is happening here."

"Why? You are so good at ignoring issues, the only reason you normally talk to anyone is because they confront you about it."

"I'm trying here, you're the one that always complains I don't open up enough but yet here you are telling me my own issues," Aries went to get up off the couch but Oliver grabbed her waist pulling down onto his lap

"I'm sorry," Oliver spoke before placing a kiss on her neck. "I really am, I honestly thought you invited me here so we could spend some time together and you were going ignore what happened."

"We have to talk about what happened, you know this and I'm sorry I freaked out. I just didn't know how to handle the information about you and Kelso having sex."

"I know and I should have told you earlier, I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you but why did you freak out?"

"Ol we've been together longer then you and Kelso were…" Oliver couldn't see Aries' face but he couldn't believe she was honestly worried about this, he would never do that to her.

"You're worried I'm going to expect that from you?" Aries shifted in his lap and looked up at him. "Oh god you are, Aries I don't. I admit I might have gone too far in my dorm and I'm sorry for scaring you like that but from now on I promise I will be careful and I'm definitely not going to push for anything from you. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Ol…"

"What Aries? I promise you that I won't do that to you, if you aren't ready then I won't force the issue. I'm assuming you will tell me when you are ready to have sex?"

"I will but if I want to wait for marriage?"

"Then in case maybe things will have to end here" Aries frowned at Oliver's smirk, he was messing with her and she didn't like it.

"Don't joke about things like that Ol."

"Don't stress, I promise. I stand by what I said, not until you're ready," Oliver placed his hand on her neck and he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"And if it is when I'm married?"

"Then we will have to see what happens with us but I won't break up with you because you won't have sex with me."

"What's sex?" both Aries and Oliver jumped at the sound of the other voice.

Aries pulled away from Oliver and looked over the back of the couch and found Perseus sitting there. "PERSEUS!" Aries screeched before getting up with the idea of chasing him.

"Aries please think about this," Oliver tried to plead with her but she just ignored him and continued to chase her brother out of the living room.

It wasn't until the two of them were in the kitchen that Aries finally stopped chasing him and it was only because Perseus went and hid behind Andromeda.

"Why are you chasing your brother?"

"He was listening in on my conversation…" she spoke carefully not knowing how her aunt was going to react to her having someone over without informing her.

"Who is here Aries, I don't remember you asking to have anyone over?"

"I don't have to ask permission for Fred and George to come around."

"No but I do know they are on their way to Egypt," Aries frowned at the mention of the Weasley family going to Egypt.

They had come into a large sum of money, they decided it was best for them to go to Egypt and visit their eldest son Bill. There was a moment where Aries was so close to paying for her own way there, she had missed Bill just as much as they did but in the end Andromeda reminded her that it was a family holiday.

"Her boyfriend is here mum."

"Oh how wonderful Aries, come on introduce us," Andromeda smiled at at Aries and it made her nervous.

"Really Dromeda?"

"Yes, either you introduce us or he goes home."

"Fine, fine. This is complete and utter bullshit" Aries muttered to herself as she turned around and left the kitchen assuming that Andromeda would follow her.

"Don't tell me you killed your brother already."

"No something far worse actually," Oliver turned around recognising the bitter tone to her voice and was shocked at finding Andromeda standing there behind Aries.

"Dromeda this is Oliver Wood. Oliver this is my aunt Andromeda Tonks nee Black" Oliver was shocked at how formal she was, he assumed it was a part of the upbringing she had.

"It's nice to meet Mrs Tonks."

"Please Oliver, call me Dromeda. When I was pushed out of my family I also dropped all formal talk, I may have brought Aries up the same way I was but that is because one day she will become a member of society and needed as such."

"Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, come on Perseus we need to have a talk," Aries stuck her tongue out at her brother as Andromeda and Perseus left the room and when she turned back to face Oliver he had an eyebrow raised at her.

"What?"

"Your aunt just finished me telling about how you were raised but you go and do that."

"That's different, Dromeda doesn't care how I act at home. In public is a different story."

"Very well, now what would you like to do? I know I can see the ocean out of those windows," Aries walked over and her arms went around his neck.

"How much are you missing Quidditch right now?" Aries whispered before giving him a soft kiss.

"We've only been home for a couple of days and I'm missing it immensely, I swear my broom is taunting me. I think it's worse because the games and practises after Easter were cancelled."

"I have a surprise for you then, cover your eyes and I will take you there," Oliver gave Aries a look before he did as she requested. He placed a hand over his eyes while grabbing one of hers with the other.

Aries silently led Oliver through the house heading towards the Quidditch Pitch, even once they were inside she was aimlessly walking around him trying to annoy him.

"Okay seriously, how big is your house?"

"How have you not realised we are outside?"

"Oh…" Aries laughed at him

"You can remove your hand," Aries watched with curiosity as Oliver removed his hand and took in the scene. The Quidditch Pitch was as big as the one at Hogwarts but there were no stands, just walls and an open roof along with various storage cupboards.

"This is insane, I honestly didn't believe you when you said you had a full sized Quidditch Pitch."

"I told you the Monroe's are an important family in America."

"Important enough that your parents can afford this?"

"Grandparents, my uncle loved to play Quidditch and this was built for him. He was given an offer to play Quidditch, he accepted but his first season wasn't even finished before the Ministry declared it unsafe."

"That has got to suck."

"It would, did you want to play a game or go for a fly?"

"I could think of other things I would rather be doing," Oliver grinned at Aries before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him

"Seriously?"

"Well no but there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it Ol?"

"My birthday is coming up."

"Yes you finally turn 17 are you excited?"

"I think I'm more dreading it, my parents have organised this huge party with mostly family and some friends. I've sent invites to the girls in my year, as well as our friends and a few other people from Hogwarts and some old friends from my junior Quidditch team but…"

"But me going also means introducing me to your family?"

"Exactly, I know I was just introduced to your aunt but are you actually ready to meet my family?"

"Well if it's in a situation like that where I can escape and hide out with my friends then why not, it would be easier with Fred and George there but oh well."

"I'm actually glad they are away, you three in a huge house where there will be about a hundred people over looking you."

"Really, your pure blood family is going to ignore the Black that was invited?" Oliver frowned at the face Aries pulled, he might ignore the fact that she is a Black but he knew she was worried his family wouldn't.

"Oh I completely forgot about that, if you're worried you don't have to come."

"It's fine, honestly what is the worst that could happen? The Black family have been quiet of late, I doubt there is actually anything that they could say that would upset me."

"That is true," Oliver pressed his lips against Aries' lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **July 1993**

The house was quiet and it unnerved Aries, she still wasn't used to Dora having moved out, it happened while she was at Hogwarts. She was used to Dora being herself and creating noises throughout the house. Both Ted and Andromeda were at work and Aries was in charge but Perseus was just in his room.

Aries went down to the kitchen with the idea of having to start lunch, she was half way through when there was a noise. "Perseus is that you?" Aries called out but when there wasn't a reply she stopped what she was doing and left the room.

Aries made it to the living and managed to duck in time to miss the spell that was aimed at her. Aries couldn't believe someone had gotten into the house, Andromeda had told her the house was well protected.

Aries just hoped her brother was safe upstairs, it was moments like these she wished she was 17 and able to defend herself. Andromeda wouldn't allow her to use magic in the house, it didn't matter if the Ministry wouldn't follow up on it and because of that Aries always left her wand in her room.

Aries decided in a spilt second that she needed to make a run for Perseus and make sure he was safe upstairs but as she stood she was hit with a leg locking spell and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the way down and everything went dizzy.

"Woah stop, she won't know anything."

"Dora?" Aries managed to croak out, she wished the dizziness would go away.

"Yes it's me Aries, are you alright?" Aries could finally see Dora in her vision, even if she was a little blurry.

"I hit my head."

"It's alright, mum will be here soon just stay there and try to stay awake," Aries nodded and watched as Dora left her field of vision.

"Why did you have to attack her, she won't know anything!"

"You aren't apart of this Tonks, you're not even meant to be here."

"Yes but I know there are two minors in this house and you just attacked one of them!"

"What do you mean two minors?"

"Why did you attack Aries, she doesn't even have her wand on her."

"She was running away, what if she was going after him?"

Him? Aries was confused, why would they think she was going after someone? The only way she was staying awake is because she was focusing on their conversation when she knew she shouldn't.

"She doesn't even know anything, you don't have to attack a minor just because you think you know the right thing. Just because you are a higher rank than me doesn't mean you are right."

"TONKS! What are you doing here?"

"Davies" that confused Aries, how many people were in her house and she wondered if this was a relation to Roger Davies. "I heard about the plan to search the home, I used to live here you know I would have told you this was stupid just barging into the house when minors live here that can't protect themselves. Aries where are the elves?" Aries finally sat up and looked at the room and took in just how many people were present.

"The other properties, Misty was going to come and cook dinner tonight. Dromeda is working the late shift and Ted has a dinner meeting."

"Look Davies, no adults are present and you barged into a house containing minors."

"Tonks you keep saying Minors, our records only indicate Miss Black that is staying here."

"Oh god Dora, where is Pers and why the hell hasn't someone let me free!" Aries yelled and Dora waved her wand allowing Aries to get up and make a run for it.

She only just heard Dora yell in the distance don't, she made it upstairs and headed straight for Perseus' room. She opened the door and found him sitting there like he hadn't heard anything that happened downstairs.

"Thank god you are safe," she ran over and put her arms around and he squirmed against her

"Why are you doing this?"

"You didn't hear anything from downstairs?"

"No, surely you know the floors are charmed" Aries laughed, she completely forgot about the silencing charms they had placed on the floors when Perseus was a baby.

"I guess I forgot."

It was then Perseus noticed that something wasn't right with Aries, she looked off and it worried him. "What's going on?"

"I've got no idea, come on we will find out." Perseus instantly got up and grabbed her hand and walked downstairs with her.

Perseus knew his sister wasn't afraid of much and if something had happened to worry or scare her then he didn't want to go into it alone.

"Aries who's here?" Perseus spoke when he heard voices coming from the other room but Aries didn't reply and it unnerved him.

When they entered the living where Aries left the Aurors, Perseus noticed all the strangers in his home and he didn't like it. He knew there was a reason he was hidden from the wizarding world and it didn't bother him, he had his family and friends and that's all that mattered.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Dora spoke when she spotted Perseus standing there looking unnerved.

"Hi Dora, what's going on. I thought you had to work today?" Perseus gave her a smile while questioning, he had originally asked why Dora couldn't watch them but when it was revealed that she had to work he understood.

"Tonks who's this?"

"My brother and his name is Perseus, now what the hell are you doing my house?" Aries addressed the Auror and it shocked Perseus, he had to look at her to make sure it was her that actually spoke. They had both had the same upbringing and Aries rarely spoke with such ease and authority like this but now, when strangers were intruding in her own home she wasn't happy.

"Your home? I was told this belonged to Mr and Mrs Tonks."

"And that is when you are wrong again, this is Monroe Manor and was handed to me when my mother was admitted to St Mungo's. Ted and Andromeda decided to move in here in hopes I would cope better as a child in my own home. Now what are you doing here? I could just as easily sue you for entering my home and attacking me unprovoked, I was unarmed and I'm a minor, what could I have done to you?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I was just trying to prevent you from escaping."

"I wanted to check on my brother, you said you were worried I was going after him? Who is him because I know every single one of you is confused as to who my brother is."

Aries stood there staring at the Aurors, she was completely confused as to why they were in her home. None of them said anything, they all shared a look but yet no one still said anything.

"Aries it seems as though Sirius has escaped" Aries stared at Dora, she couldn't believe this but at least now it made sense as to why they checked the house.

"Who's Sirius?" Perseus questioned but it wasn't until he looked at Aries and noticed her jaw tighten and eyes filled with anger that he realised something. "It's him isn't it?"

Aries shook her head before turning around and squatting down to be face to face with Perseus. "Yes Sirius is our biological father but he hasn't been here, Ted has. Ted has raised us not him, okay?"

"Will someone please tell me who Perseus is?"

Aries stood up and faced the Aurors and couldn't believe how stupid they were, she had said everything they needed to know but yet hadn't put the information together. "He is my brother, my mother was pregnant when she was admitted to St Mungo's and she was lucky she didn't lose him since it was early in the pregnancy"

"So Sirius Black has two children, why wasn't it on the records?"

"Tell me something, do you know how the pure blood families work? If you do then you know exactly who he is, if the rest of the Black family found out about him it would custody trial after custody trial. The only ones interested in me were the Malfoys in hopes of marrying me off to who they wanted to produce a Black heir for them to control"

"Very well then, are we allowed to search the rest of the house?"

"As long as you don't destroy anything and stop attacking me"

The Aurors nodded at Aries and proceeded to search the rest of the house, when they left Dora turned and watched Aries with concern. Dora was worried when Aries' masked was going to falter and she was going to break down after hearing this news.

"I'm going to see if one of the Aurors can check my room so I can shower" both Dora and Perseus were shocked at how emotionless Aries sounded. She didn't even let them speak before she turned and left the room.

"Is she going to be alright Dora?"

"No idea, why don't we stay in here while the Aurors check the house?"

"Can we go in the kitchen? Aries was meant to make lunch."

"Of course, come on," Dora placed a hand on Perseus shoulder and led him towards the kitchen while pushing her worries about Aries aside for the time being.

Aries sat on her bed and patiently waited until the Auror had finished before locking her door and just standing there for a second or two before picking up her things and throwing them against the wall.

It was later that night and Aries still hadn't left her room and no matter how many times Dora or Perseus knocked on the door, they were both worried about what she was doing in there or even if she was alright with the news of Sirius' break out.

Dora had been allowed the rest of the afternoon off to keep an eye on Aries and Perseus until Andromeda and Ted returned home from work. Her and Perseus were currently sitting in the living room playing with a deck of cards, Perseus was trying to explain a game that his friends had shown him during the year but she was either not understanding it or failing on purpose.

The fire place lit up and Dora quickly stood up and pointed her wand at it in case there was someone attempting to harm them or even if it was Sirius but when Oliver stepped out of the green flames she dropped her wand.

"Theo told you?" Dora spoke and Oliver nodded at her.

"Who's Theo?" Perseus questioned.

"Theo is my oldest brother, he's an Auror. He told me about the breakout, where is she?"

"She's in her room but the doors locked and she won't open it, something tells me she wants Fred and George but…"

"But they're in Egypt," Oliver finished Perseus sentence before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

There was only one door that was locked and Oliver assumed it was Aries', he knew knocking wouldn't help since she wouldn't open the door for Dora or Perseus. He just hoped that the Ministry assumed it was Dora doing magic instead of him, he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door but when he entered the room he was shocked.

"Aries…?" the room was a mess, nothing that couldn't be easily fixed by magic but there was so much that was broken. Oliver just hoped that the Aries wasn't hurt, there was so much glass on the floor from either the broken picture frames or even her windows.

Oliver walked over and stuck his head in her bathroom and found her sitting on the floor with a towel pressed against her leg. "What happened?" he walked over and squatted in front of her

"The stupid glass."

"Yes I saw the state of your bedroom, what made you think it was a good idea to do that?" Aries shrugged in reply and moved the towel so Oliver can have a look. "It just looks like a scratch, I'm sure you will be fine. Are you in pain?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. I was just trying to stop the bleeding, what are you doing here?"

"Thought you could do with the company."

"Meaning you heard about him breaking out?"

"Theo's an Auror, he thought I should know. Come on let's get you up and on your bed and I will start cleaning up the glass so you don't hurt yourself again."

"No it's fine you don't have to do that."

"Aries…"

"Misty," Aries spoke ignoring the look Oliver was giving and an elf shortly appeared

"Misses Aries what can I do for you?"

"Can you please clean up my room?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"No that is all," Misty nodded her head before walking into the bedroom.

"Come on babe let's get you cleaned up," Oliver stood up and grabbed another towel before wetting it and using it to wipe away the blood.

When her leg had finally stopped bleeding he placed the towels in her hamper and helped her stand up before helping her into her room and he was shocked to see how quickly the elf cleaned her room.

"Misty's had to do it on more than one occasion," Aries spoke after noticing the confused look on his face.

Aries hated that Oliver had seen this side of her, she was trying to get passed it and not lose control like this. This side of her was the one thing that she had kept from him and it worried her about how he was going to take it but so far he had seemed fine.

Oliver watched as Aries walked over and took a seat in the bay window and stared out of it, the sun was setting and the only thing that would make it better was if Sirius Black hadn't escaped, but he had and Oliver was worried. He had never seen this side of Aries before, there was no emotion on her face or in her voice and the state of her bedroom when he entered worried him but there was no point in pushing with her at the moment.

Oliver walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to be alright babe?" Aries didn't say anything in reply, she just leaned against him taking in his comfort and she stared out the window.

"Oliver I think you should head home," Oliver turned around and found Andromeda standing there, he knew there was no point in saying anything to Aries, he just kissed the top of her head before bidding Andromeda goodnight and slipping out of the room.

"I should really see if I can get Misty to stop cleaning your room," Andromeda wasn't exactly surprised when Aries didn't turn around, she was used to Aries being like this, after Aries anger had disappeared she was usually emotionless or barely spoke. Andromeda was just hoping this wasn't one of those times where Aries didn't speak.

"I'm surprised you came home early from work."

"Yes, well I had Aurors turn up at St Mungo's demanding to check your mother's room and my office and then they questioned me about if I knew where he was. I then received word from Misty that you had destroyed your room once again, I thought you were past this."

"Did you hear that the Aurors attacked me?" Andromeda moved closer to the window before taking a seat beside, Aries finally looked at her and Andromeda was shocked.

The last time she ended up seeing Aries like this didn't end well, it wasn't long after Perseus had been born and Aries ended up spending a couple of days in St Mungo's on Potions. She had gotten herself so worked up that she was constantly angry and she couldn't come down from it and it worried everyone, the only thing they could think of was admitting her for a couple of days away from Perseus so she could calm down.

"Yes I also heard you threatened to sue them for attacking you and entering the house without permission, I didn't realise that much of what I taught you growing up stuck."

"You should know I'm smarter then I put on."

"And yet you still manager to lose control of your anger and destroy your room, I honestly thought you were passed this," Andromeda reached out and placed a hand on Aries arm but all she did in response was turn back and look out the window.

"Why now?"

"Why now what?"

"Why would he escape now after almost 12 years?"

"I honestly can't tell you that sweetie, I wish I knew but then again I wish I knew why he betrayed his friends like he did. I thought he was different to the rest of our family but it turned out he was just like them."

"Do they have any idea as to why now?"

"They said he had been saying 'at Hogwarts' in his sleep."

"Hence why the checked the house, they think he's after me."

"Or Harry, he is Harry's godfather and they believe it to be Harry more than you. Harry was the one that was Voldemort's downfall, wouldn't he want to get revenge on Harry?"

"I guess that makes sense," Aries pulled her arm away from Andromeda and tuck her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Now please tell me, why did you destroy your room?"

"The same reason I always had, I don't know why it happened Dromeda it just did. Am I able to visit mum tonight?"

"Not like this you can't, remember the last time you visited Vega after an episode?"

"I was barely in her room for five minutes before I caused one of her episodes, are you sure it's not genetic?"

"It's hard to tell because Vega isn't herself, I never heard her having episodes like that before she ended up in St Mungo's."

"What if it's brought on by trauma?"

"Again it's hard to know because she isn't herself, you stay up here and get some rest. I will bring you up some dinner, please don't destroy your room again."

"I'll try," was all Aries said in response. Andromeda sat there for a moment waiting to see if anything else would be said but when it was still silent she reluctantly stood up and left Aries alone in her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **August 1993**

Aries was sitting in a chair staring out the window looking down at the streets of Muggle London from her room in St Mungo's. A couple of days after Sirius' break out from Azkaban Andromeda was worried, Aries was constantly losing control and destroying her room and when she wasn't destroying her room she was just sitting in the bay window looking out at the ocean not saying anything.

When Andromeda first requested that she spend some time at St Mungo's away from everything Aries refused, Andromeda begun explaining it was the best for her and Aries only agreed to it if Andromeda agreed to work with the lie Aries wanted to tell her friends, Aries was visiting family in Italy for the time being to get away from England and will return before the new term starts up.

Aries had been in St Mungo's for almost two weeks now and Andromeda was still as reluctant as ever to let her return home, Perseus had been visiting her every day as well as bringing her mail but she had yet to open any of it. The less she replied the more she got in concern, Fred and George had begun sending their letter's to Perseus and he was passing on their stories from the trip to her and he was hoping to get a response from her but all she said every time was that it seemed like they were enjoying their time in Egypt.

The potions Aries was on were affecting her Metamorphmagus abilities and she was having trouble keeping focus on a certain look and things were regularly changing, usually it was the colour of her hair or eyes, sometimes her skin tone and on the rare occasion she looked completely different when Andromeda had entered her room.

"Oliver's birthday is tomorrow night Dromeda" Aries didn't turn away from the window but she could hear Andromeda floating around her room preparing her daily potion.

"I know you've told me this already Aries, you haven't shown anything to make me think you are ready to go home"

"What if I'm faking it so I can stay in here away from everything and everyone's suspicious as to why he broke out?"

"Doubtful considering you hate being in here, here have your potion," Aries grabbed the goblet but didn't say anything, she just drank it before handing it back.

"Now Oliver's birthday…"

"Sweetie I believe Oliver's birthday is the last place you should go, you haven't met his family before and what if questions are raised about Sirius?"

"He'll be disappointed if I don't show up and the rest of my friends…"

"Then you shouldn't have had me lie to them, Oliver is worried. The last time he saw you wasn't exactly the best of you"

"I know," Aries spoke softly before turning back to the window

"Maybe you should tell Oliver what happened."

"I just want Fred and George," Aries spoke and the emotion that was starting to come through was gone.

No matter how hard Andromeda tried to get Aries to talk to her nothing worked, eventually she gave up and left Aries alone in her room.

Andromeda was trying to get Fred and George back to London from their holiday early but they were saying that they can't afford to pay for the change of time back or organise an extra port key, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them to agree to take the money needed. The one thing that Andromeda knew would work to get them to agree to take the money was something she didn't want to do, she knew that if they knew that Aries was in St Mungo's they would take the first way back to London but Andromeda didn't want to worry them. But now, well Andromeda was beginning to think it was the only way to get them here.

It was a couple of days later and Aries was disappointed that she had missed Oliver's birthday but she knew Andromeda was right when she said that it wouldn't be the best place for her right now.

Aries looked down at the letter in her hands, it was the only one she had opened mainly because Perseus told her she should.

 _I'm not mad, hurt or disappointed that you missed my birthday, I just wish you would talk to me._

 _Oliver xo_

It didn't say much but it was enough to make Aries consider telling Oliver everything, truth was she was incredibly scared that it would scare him off.

"What are you reading?" two voices chimed together and Aries' head snapped up not believing the sight she was seeing, she couldn't believe that she was seeing Fred and George standing there and she thought her potions were now starting to mess with her vision.

"We go away for the summer and you end up in here,"

"What is wrong with you," the twins smirked at Aries before rushing over and hugging her.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until the end of summer."

"Well at first Dromeda told us that you weren't doing so well with the news of the break out and that you wanted us to come home but mum and dad couldn't afford it,"

"Dromeda kept trying to convince mum and dad that it would be no issue to them if they paid for our way home,"

"But in the end she told us you were in here and it forced mum and dad to agree, they wanted to come as well but they hadn't seen Bill in a while,"

"And the fact that Dromeda said that all you wanted was for us to come home,"

"So here we are," they both stood there with their arms out and Aries couldn't help but shake her head at them.

They were disappointed to see that they didn't get a better reaction out of her but they also knew what she could be like when she was like this.

"Where are you staying? I don't believe Molly would let the two of you stay at home alone."

"Dromeda was going to put us up in one of the guest rooms,"

"But we're hoping she will let us stay here with you."

"You can try, it took me days just to get her to move the chair so I can look out the window. All the furniture is charmed so I can't pick it up"

"Maybe you should have that done to your room"

"Already done, Dromeda did it when I was younger. It was everything else that couldn't be glued down that I threw and destroyed."

"Aries what happened?"

"We haven't known for you to have an episode like this since third year,"

"Even then it wasn't that bad."

"I honestly don't know," Aries hung her head and looked back at the letter in her hands.

The twins taking a notice of Aries' actions both had an idea as to who the letter was from and they knew how hard this would be for her. "You know you have to tell Oliver right?"

Aries looked up at the twins, them helping confirm what she already knew didn't make her feel any better about the situation. "I know…it's just so hard, I honestly hoped I was past this. I can't even figure out why he broke out."

"You don't need too, he doesn't deserve to know you."

Aries didn't say anything in reply, she just turned back to the window. She didn't want to think about this anymore and the longer she was in here the more she was hating being in here, she hated that Andromeda convinced her this was right thing to do.

It was the following night and Andromeda was working the night shift, it was a part of her contract to work at least one night shift a week but at the moment that was the last thing she wanted. Even though Perseus wasn't voicing his concerns about Aries being in St Mungo's, she could see it all over his face, especially at night when usually the two of them would spend time up on the top floor together.

Andromeda left her office to begin checking on the patients and was shocked at the sight of the nurses station, standing there was someone she never thought she would ever see again. He may have aged and it was obvious that his condition had increased his aging and he didn't look to be in the greatest health but yet he was standing there, when he turned around he stopped at the sight of Andromeda staring at him. Andromeda was now face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Thought your days of visiting Vega were over," Andromeda spoke and it was true, Remus used to visit Vega years ago but he hadn't had his name down on the visitor logs for years.

"Happened to be back in London, decided to visit her before I start my next job."

"Well Vega isn't actually allowed visitors today," Andromeda knew it was a lie but she thought he would rather see Aries than Vega at the moment.

"Oh but the nurses…"

"The nurses don't know anything but while you are here, there is something you should see. Follow me."

Remus watched as Andromeda turned and headed down the hallway, at first he was confused. He expected a different kind of reaction from her, maybe it was because she was working, he wasn't sure. In the end he ended up following her down the hall and when they stopped in front of another door he was a little confused.

 _Strictly No Entry Allowed_

Remus turned and looked at Andromeda but she didn't say anything, instead she opened the door and instructed Remus to enter.

The room was quiet except for the soft snores coming from the bed with no way to tell who the snores were coming from as there were three bodies in the bed, two male and a female being squished by the said males.

"Is that?"

"Yes that's Aries, she's been in here since a couple of days after Sirius' break out."

"What happened?"

"The same that's always happened since you've left, she has these freak outs or episodes as we call them and they're very similar to the ones Vega has when she gets set off but Aries' are different. She becomes emotionless after her anger is gone, most of the time she just needs time to calm down and relax and she will be fine but there have been moments where she hasn't come out of it."

Remus didn't say anything, he just walked closer to the bed to take in the image of his goddaughter. He couldn't believe this was happening to her, he honestly thought she would have a happy life with the Tonks family, a better one than what she would have had with him.

"This isn't your fault, it would have still happened had she been placed with you."

"What has been caused to set off these reactions?" Remus was still facing Aries, he was unable to turn around. It was uncanny at how much she reminded him of Vega.

"The first one which was only a few months after everything happened. She wasn't settling in with the family properly. The next one was when she was 7, it was the first time someone from the Black family tried to get custody of her. The Malfoys strangely won, she was only with them for a couple of days before being placed in here and the Ministry demanded she be placed back in our care."

"I can't believe that, is she going to be alright this time?" Remus finally looked over at Andromeda and he was shocked to find that she wasn't angry at all.

"She should be, especially now that her best friends are back. She should be out just in time for the new term at Hogwarts."

"What am I going to expect from her if I start reaching out now?" Remus looked back over at Aries and he frowned at the sight, Aries had shifted and one of the males had wrapped an arm around her.

"She will either be furious or extremely hurt, there are moments where she hates that you left her but there are also the moments when she wishes you were around because you can answer the questions about her parents. Why?"

"I was offered a position at Hogwarts."

"That will be a shock for her."

"I am worried about her reaction but should I be worried about what I'm witnessing right now?"

"No of course not, they're just friends. Those two are Fred and George Weasley, surely you remember them? Fabien and Gideon's twin nephews"

"Yes I remember them, the three of them used to run amuck in the various house where there were meetings."

"They've stayed friends ever since and are still exactly the same, I'm sure those three will you give you a run for your money when you are their teacher. Come on we should let them get some rest," Remus nodded at her and followed her out of the room.

Perseus was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Andromeda to be ready for work, he had hoped today was the day Aries finally got to come home. It had been a couple of days since Fred and George returned, they had made a change in her but not enough to grant her a release.

The fire place lit up and Perseus jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone to come around. Their fire place had been quiet for most of the summer since Fred and George had been in Egypt and even now they had spent all their time at the St Mungo's with Aries. Perseus was shocked to find Oliver step out from behind the green flames.

"Please tell me where Aries is, something tells me she isn't in Italy and she isn't answering my letters for a reason."

"It's not my place to tell you Oliver, it's up to Aries."

"Perseus, it's fine. Maybe Oliver should come with us," Perseus turned his head around to see Andromeda entering the living room.

"But Aries…"

"Yes I know what she wanted Pers but I don't believe that is the right thing for her anymore."

"Yes mum," Perseus replied knowing that if he continued to push it he would most likely get in trouble.

Oliver was confused about what was going on but agreed to follow the two of them none the less and when they were saying St Mungo's in the fire place. He was worried about why Aries was there and if she wasn't why were they going there.

Once they were through on the other side Oliver followed them through the hospital, still not having any idea of where they were going but it wasn't until they reached a set of double doors that had a sign saying only authorised entry only that he was even more confused. He knew what was behind this door, it was the Magical Injury ward that housed special patients that could only stand so much, it was the same ward that Andromeda worked in.

"You should do this alone and Perseus it's best if you come with me to my office," Andromeda finally spoke when she stopped outside a door, Oliver was confused since it said no admittance but when they were gone he reluctantly turned and opened the door.

Oliver was shocked to find who was on the other side of the door, Fred and George were sitting on an overly large bed while Aries was sitting on a chair by the window. Oliver could see that she was shocked at seeing him standing there, the twins shared a look before getting up and mentioning something about food before leaving the room.

"Ollie?" Aries was incredibly quiet when she spoke and he only just heard her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in here instead of telling me that you were in Italy?"

"I didn't want to scare you off," Aries spoke before turning and looking out the window, Oliver stood there for a moment waiting to see if she will turn back around or say something but when she didn't he walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her.

"What could I possibly not know that would scare me off?" Aries didn't say anything, she just shook her head in reply. Oliver leaned up and placed his hand on her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "There is nothing about you that could scare me off, if we can make it through all of our fights then this is nothing"

Aries was silent for a few moments, so many people had been trying to convince her to tell him but she didn't want too. Now he was here asking and she was so worried it wasn't going to go well.

"Alright so there are moments when I get really angry and lose it, I end up destroying things hence why my room was destroyed. It happened more when I was younger and I thought I was passed it but I guess not. Normally when I come down I just mellow out and become emotionless, I am usually fine after some time alone. The breakout caused another one and I wasn't fine after sometime, it was a couple of days later when Andromeda thought it would be best if I spent some time here" Aries finally looked back at Oliver and if he didn't know her as well as he did he would think she was completely emotionless but there was something flashing through her eyes.

"And why would that scare me off, I always knew you had a temper," Oliver smiled at her before leaning over and softly kissing her forehead.

"You can't just think it will go away Ol."

"I never said that Aries, I have no problem with this. So sometimes you get a little angry and like to destroy things, I happen to be completely obsessed with Quidditch and forget I have a girlfriend," Oliver smirked at her and he thought he saw a small smile on her face before she looked back out the window.

"Jokes won't help either you know otherwise Fred and George would have been able to do it and not make Andromeda break her promise and tell you where I was."

"She's probably worried about you, just like I was. You weren't replying to my letters, I knew something was wrong and you missed my birthday."

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, did you at least get my present?"

"I did thank you, I would rather you come to the game with me," Aries had gotten Oliver tickets to one of the practise Quidditch matches that was being played before the new season started.

"I don't know when I'm allowed to leave, I'm sure you will have fun with one of your brothers."

"It's fine I understand, why are you in this part of the hospital anyway?"

"Dromeda can keep an eye on me easily in here and the bed was empty, if someone needs it then I have to be moved to the right room."

"That's got to be something, am I allowed to stay or are you expecting me to leave?" Aries finally looked back at Oliver, he looked so worried but there was no anger or hatred on his face making her feel better about telling him.

"No you can stay, you know I'm here now and what's happened."

"Good because I didn't really want to leave," Oliver stood up and rested his hands on the arms of the chair before leaning over and softly kissing her.

"I really am glad you're here Ol."

"Me too babe," Oliver gave her a smile.

Oliver hoped that Aries would get better soon since it was almost time for the new term at Hogwarts to start, he didn't want to think about going back without her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **September 1993**

"Aries where are they?" Aries looked over at her brother, Andromeda and Ted couldn't stay to see Perseus off and they felt incredibly bad since it was his first year at Hogwarts but he understood and he had Aries with him and that's all that mattered, he had some sort of family there and he knew the Weasley family would turn up soon enough and they were family as well.

Aries had been released from St Mungo's a few days ago, ever since Oliver found out that she was there he had been visiting her every day. Oliver along with Fred and George were enough to bring her out of whatever she was stuck in.

"I'm sure they will be here soon Pers, are you excited for the sorting?"

"I am, I can't wait to see where I get placed. I wonder if I will go into Gryffindor with you and the Weasleys?"

"That would be amazing wouldn't it?" Aries smiled at her brother before looking up in search of the Weasleys

The rest of the Weasley family had returned from Egypt a day or so go and the twins were expected to go and spend the last of the summer with their family before they headed back to Hogwarts. Aries had felt lost without the twins being there but she still had Oliver.

Aries was standing on the platform, she had already gotten on the train and placed her trunk in a compartment and headed back out to wait for the twins turn up. They were running late and Aries was beginning to wonder if they would make it on time. She had already seen Lee and the girls but she was anxiously waiting for Fred and George.

Aries finally spotted the red headed family appear through the barrier. "Look Pers there they are," Aries pointed to them and Perseus started bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Did Fred and George grow?" Perseus spoke when he spotted the twins, they had in fact grown and Aries scowled at the sight, she hated that that she was shortest of her friends and it was already clearly obvious that her brother was going to overtake her.

"Yes it looks like it…" Aries muttered, she hated she was so out of it in St Mungo's to realise that they had grown so much.

Both Fred and George heard her comment and decided to mess with her, "Aw look at Aries George,"

"I know Fred, she looks so tiny."

"Stop it you two."

"Aw but you love us," they both cooed together and Aries glad at them

"Why were you late?" Perseus looked at the twins,

"Dad organised Ministry cars and we were stuck in traffic."

"Yeah and did you hear that Percy was made Head Boy?"

"No, you've got to be kidding me! He's going to be so annoying."

"He's already annoying Aries, you know this."

"Right….."

"Where are everyone else?"

"Lee, Angelina and Alicia are already in the compartment I found."

"What about Oliver?"

"I haven't seen Oliver yet."

"Awe is Aries missing her boyfriend" Fred and George mocked at the same time but all she did was hit them over their arms.

"Does Aries have a boyfriend?" Aries looked at her brother and shook her head, Perseus had even met Oliver. Her brother was baiting the twins

"Yes she does Pers and he is the world's biggest prat," Fred grinned at Perseus

"Oh am I now?" Fred paled in the face at the sound of the Scottish accent before looking at George, the two of them took off for the train.

"Hi Ol" Aries smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him

"Hey babe, Perseus it's good to see you again."

"You too Oliver" Perseus grinned at him

"Are you worried for the sorting?"

"No, Aries told me I just have to try on a hat and it decides where I'm meant to be."

"You didn't play the troll trick on him?"

"Nah, I know he's going to have a hard enough time once his name is read out."

"It'll be fine, if he's anything like you he will be a tough kid. We should get on the train anyway."

"I know, I'm assuming you found the girls?"

"I did."

"Alright, now Pers did you want to sit with me and my friends or did you want to go find some other first years?"

"Can I sit with you and your friends?"

"Of course, come on," Perseus rushed ahead remembering where to go but Aries could still see him a few steps ahead.

"Come on, it'll be alright. We will have a good year."

"I hope so," Aries looked up and gave him a smile

Oliver opened the compartment and they both found Perseus was already in there and the girls were gushing over how adorable he was and he was frowning at them.

"Why didn't you tell us how adorable your brother was?"

"Oh come on Ali, he's not that cute. He's actually annoying."

"But you love me Aries," Perseus grinned at her

"Don't start or I will force you to find some other first years."

"Let's do it anyway, there is something I want to talk about that I'm assuming we can't in front of him." Fred pointed at Perseus while he looked a little confused.

"Don't be mean Fred, it can wait till tonight. I'm sure Oliver would rather talk about Quidditch," Aries smirked at Fred while his face dropped knowing this was the greenlight for Oliver to start on Quidditch.

"Oh speaking of Quidditch we need to win this year, we deserve to win the cup. We should have won it the last two years…" everyone turned and glared at Aries for mentioning Quidditch in front of Oliver, they all knew just how badly he wanted to win the cup this year.

At some point during the ride Aries had gone quiet, Oliver had made mention that it was his final year to win the cup and it was then it actually sunk it. This was his final year at Hogwarts, she knew he was going into his seventh year but hadn't realised he would be graduating.

"You alright babe?" Oliver whispered before pressing his lips against her head. She was leaning against him and he had his arm wrapped around her

"Yeah I'm fine," Aries knew the conversation about him graduating could wait.

"Later?" Aries nodded before looking at her brother. He had fallen asleep against George.

Perseus had been up half the night with excitement and now he was worn out because of it. "Hey guys what did you want to talk about Pers is asleep."

"Oh we wanted to talk about Sirius Black, what does Pers know?"

"He just knows that Sirius is our father, not what happened but I'm thinking there was a mistake in not telling him that."

"What do you know of his escape?"

"Dromeda made mention of something about him muttering in his sleep but not much else, Dora only knows a little bit," Aries shrugged not wanting to worry her friends about how Sirius was muttering in his sleep at Hogwarts.

It was then that the train started slowing down, Aries looked at her watch and she was confused. It was too early for them to be at Hogwarts already, she pulled away from Oliver and looked out the door before slamming it shut waking Perseus up.

"Are we there?"

"No not yet, I don't know what is going on," Aries walked over and squeezed in between Perseus and George before putting an arm around him. She didn't want him to worry about why they all of a sudden stopped.

When lights went out Perseus grabbed Aries hand, he was scared about what was happening. He had overheard stories about what had been happening at Hogwarts the last few years and he was scared something was going to happen this year and it didn't help that his home had Auror supervision for most of the summer and Aries spent weeks in St Mungo's

The door opened before slamming shut, everyone kept asking who was there but no one replied. It was when it opened again that everyone panicked. At the sight of the Dementor Aries was taken back to the day at the Longbottoms and she could hear the screaming in her head. The Dementor left and it wasn't long after that that the lights turned back on and they saw Malfoy curled on the floor cowering.

"Get the hell out Malfoy!" Fred spoke, Malfoy instantly stood up and run out.

"You alright Pers?"

"Yeah I'm fine but are you alright Aries, you look sick?" Perseus looked at Aries full of concern, her face had paled considerably but all she did was give him a fake smile.

"I'm fine Pers, just tired. I'll be back though, I'm going to see if I can find the food trolley lady though," Aries kissed the top of his head before standing up and leaving the compartment.

"Aries are you alright?" Aries groaned at the Scottish accent that belonged to her boyfriend, she was hoping she could get out and not be followed.

"I'm fine honestly. You should head back inside, I'm just going to find the trolley lady and then go to the bathroom."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you worry too much," Aries gave him a smile as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned before kissing her.

"You're my girlfriend I'm allowed to worry about you," Oliver spoke when he pulled away

"Worry less then, I will be back," Aries pulled away from him and walked down the corridor before heading into the bathroom.

Aries didn't end up finding the trolley lady and when she returned to the compartment she found her friends playing exploding snap with her brother, she smiled at the scene before curling up beside Oliver and decided to get some rest.

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts and Aries was sitting in the Great Hall with her friends eagerly waiting for the first years to get sorted, she wanted to know where Perseus would get sorted.

"Hey do you think that is the new Defence teacher?" Aries looked over at where Lee was pointing, the teacher was definitely new but he also looked familiar and she couldn't work out why.

"Must be Lee, he's the only one that looks new. Oh unless Snape finally got the position and he is teaching Potions?"

"Don't joke about stuff like that George, I do not want Snape as a Defence teacher. It's bad enough he's a Potions teacher," Aries stared at George, she couldn't wait till she could drop Potions next year.

"Look Aries the first years are coming in and I can see your brother," Aries head snapped around to where the first years were piling in and she spotted her brother at the front of the group. This was the moment she had been dreading.

"Perseus Black" Flitwick called out and Remus Lupin instantly looked up.

He wasn't that interested in the sorting, he just wanted to go back to his office and get some rest with the Full Moon coming up but hearing that name he was instantly interested. Black wasn't a common surname anymore and he only expected to see one student with the surname Black and he was worried about how that first class was going to go but this, this was different. He looked over at the boy that was walking up and it was scary how much he looked like what he remembered Sirius to look like at that age.

Perseus was even the same name they were going to give Aries if she had been a boy. Remus didn't know what to think of this, he didn't even know Vega was pregnant. She would had to have been pregnant when the attack happened at the Longbottom's but why hadn't she told anyone, he wondered if Sirius knew he had a son as well. It didn't help that when he saw Andromeda at St Mungo's she made no mention of this boy.

" _HUFFLEPUFF!_ " Remus heard that and couldn't believe that Vega and Sirius' son had been sorted into Hufflepuff of all places, he supposed it was better than Slytherin anyway.

Aries sat there with a smile on her face as she watched her brother walk over to the Hufflepuff table, she was a little disappointed he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor with her but she was proud of her brother either way.

"You're not disappointed?" Aries looked over at Fred and George

"No, I had a feeling he would be placed in Hufflepuff. He's too kind and loyal, he is the perfect Hufflepuff but I know Ted and Dora would be proud of him being placed there though."

Aries knew she shouldn't have done it but she looked over at Slytherin table and noticed all the whispering that was taking place, she was worried it was about her brother and how he was going to go in classes with the Slytherins.

"He will be fine, you worry too much about him" Oliver whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to him. She looked up at him and smiled, she knew both Oliver and the twins would reassure her that Perseus would be fine in Hufflepuff.

All of the first years were finally finished being sorted and Dumbledore had stood up to address them all.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and one of these is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will be all aware after their search of the train, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban. They are here on Ministry business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leave school without permission" Dumbledore said while looking at the twins and Aries making then think that maybe he knew of their trips into Hogsmeade.

"Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors" Fred and George were trying not to laugh while they were looking over at Percy who had puffed his chest out and looking around impressively.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Remus Lupin who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" Aries' head shot up and looked up at the teacher that looked familiar.

She couldn't believe that after all this time of him not being around he was here, at Hogwarts and was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but not just that, he now knew about Perseus.

"As to our second new appointment, I am sorry to tell you Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties" The applause that was coming from the Gryffindor table was tumultuous.

"Aries what's wrong?" all of her friends had noticed how she had instantly shrunk in her seat against Oliver.

She didn't know how to tell her friends that her absent godfather is now their new teacher, she didn't know how to explain that he left her at St Mungo's and she didn't know how to explain he defiantly had no idea that Perseus existed.

"Babe…?" Aries looked over at Oliver, she could tell he was worried but she didn't know how to say any of this.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you shrink in your seat?"

"Just don't want to be noticed," Aries shrugged hoping it was believable

"What have you done with my girlfriend?" Oliver stared at Aries and she laughed before leaning up to kiss him.

"I promise I will tell you everything later," Oliver nodded before they both turned back to the feast that had appeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and setting alerts, it means a lot.**

 **Thank you to MyFandoms7 for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying my story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **September 1993**

Once the feast finished and all the students stood up to leave the Great Hall Aries rushed ahead of her friends to try and catch Perseus on his way out. She found him standing there with Cedric and Emily, she was happy to see that they had been given the Prefects badge for Hufflepuff.

"Can I please have two minutes with my brother?" Aries looked at them both, she hoped her friendship with Cedric would give her a little leeway. She could tell Cedric was confused, she was going to get this a lot, not many people knew about her having a brother.

"Fine, two minutes Aries."

"Thanks Ced," she flashed him a smile before pulling Perseus away.

"What do you want Aries?"

"I wanted to speak to you before you went back to your common room."

"What about?"

"Just how proud I am of you and I know both Ted and Dora would be as well for following them into Hufflepuff."

"But I'm not in Gryffindor with you," Aries couldn't believe how upset he was over this, she put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"And that doesn't matter, I knew you wouldn't be there with me. You are too much like Ted and Dora, I know for a fact you are incredibly loyal."

"Really?" he smiled at her

"Of course and I wouldn't want you any other way now about classes tomorrow."

"You want me to ignore the stories and the questions?"

"Exactly and promise me you will come to me if it becomes too much or you have questions I promise to try and answer them as best as I can."

"I promise."

"Good, you should go. I think Cedric is getting annoyed," Aries looked up and grinned at him

"Funny Aries."

"I try, will you look after him?"

"Of course, we all stick together just like I know all you Gryffindors do."

"Thanks Ced, it means a lot to me" Aries walked over and hugged him before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When Aries made it back to the common room she couldn't spot her friends, she headed up to the fifth year boys dorm hoping they were all there waiting for her. When she got up there they were all in fact in there as well as Katie, she walked over and hugged her. She hadn't had the chance to see Katie yet.

"How was your summer Katie?"

"I'm sure it was better than yours, I was told we're all in here because there is stuff we have to talk about"

"Right there is, where does everyone want to start?" Aries looking at them all and they were quiet to begin with.

"How about what happened at dinner?" Lee questioned.

"That right, well the new Defence teacher just so happens to be my missing godfather." Aries replied and she completely missed the look Fred and George shared. They were worried about how the year was going to go now that he was here after missing for so long, especially with Sirius breaking out of Azkaban this year.

"What do you mean missing godfather?" Angelina questioned, she had no idea that Aries had godparents little own that one was missing.

"I mean one minute we're sitting at St Mungo's waiting for me to get checked by the Healers, they come and get me to check me in private and then when I go back out he was gone." Aries looked over at Oliver and the twins, they both knew when he went missing but not who he was.

"Seriously?" her friends were shocked, they didn't think it could be true.

"Yes seriously, how the fuck am I meant to go into class and deal with him?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, do you really think he would have taken this position if he didn't want to deal with you. I'm sure he came back expecting to have something in mind to say to you." Oliver replied hoping to calm his ill-tempered girlfriend down.

"Don't Ol, I've said this before and I will say it again. If he wanted to know me or my brother he would have turned up to visit us, not wait for the fucking creeper to give him information. Up until I was twelve Dromeda and Ted were giving him updates but then he received word of something that they didn't tell him so I asked them to stop. Someone is telling him what I get up to, it's fucking creepy!" Aries yelled at him while flashing her hair bright red. Everyone was silent for a moment but when Aries realised they weren't going to say anything she got up and left the room to head back to her own dorm.

"Babe wait," Oliver caught up to Aries in the common room.

"Don't Oliver, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow if I've got Defence. I don't know what to say to him, I don't know how to explain why we kept my brother from the world. Dromeda and Ted moved back into their old house after Christmas break first year and sent Perseus to a local muggle school. I don't know why he decided to come back now of all times, why did it have to be Perseus' first year!"

"Aries calm down," Oliver reached out and cupped her face. "It will be fine, I'm sure you are overreacting about this whole thing."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Its fine by now I'm used to you yelling at me," he smirked at her

"Oh well if you're going to be like that then I should tell you that I'm planning on quitting Quidditch this year," Oliver's hand instantly fell from her face, she said this with a straight face and he thought she was serious. He couldn't believe he was losing his best Chaser. "Ol, I'm sorry it was a joke. I didn't think you would be like this, I'm sorry."

"Don't joke about things like that Aries," Oliver narrowed his eyes at her

"I'm sorry Ol but I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Aries leaned up to kiss the cheek of her scowling boyfriend.

"Maybe and if you're lucky I won't break up with you."

"You'll miss me too much Ol," Aries winked at him before heading up the stairs, if it wasn't for the smile on his face that she caught just before going up the stairs she would have thought he was serious.

Aries had gotten up early with Angelina, Katie and Alicia and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast to continue the ritual they had been doing on their first morning at Hogwarts for the past two years and Katie had joined them last year.

"Why is Lindsay hanging off Davies?" Aries looked over to find that Lindsay was in fact hanging off Davies.

"I thought Davies was gay?"

"Nah it's just a rumour, Davies asked me out last year when it was still rumoured about Oliver and I. In fact me publicly rejecting Davies is what helped convince everyone the rumours were true."

"Oh yes I remember that, didn't he also spend the next week hiding in his own common room?"

"He did and if those two are dating I'm going to be sick and to think she was giving me shit for dating Oliver. She kept saying I had to be careful about all of the broom bunnies that would be after him."

"Yeah I remember that conversation you were furious and then when Valentine's Day rolled around you were even more furious with the amount of love letters he received."

"Wasn't Aries burning the letters at the table during dinner?" Katie giggled.

"Oh god yes Katie, I remember that," Angelina started laughing with Katie

"Oh come on you three it wasn't that funny," Aries scowled at them but it didn't help, they laughed harder.

"It is actually," Angelina grinned at her

"Aries how come you are down here with us anyway, Oliver won't be happy if he knows you are checking out guys," Alicia tried to bring the attention away from last Valentine's Day.

"Ali you have no proof I am checking out guys, in fact Angie and Katie have regularly pointed out several guys and I haven't looked in their direction. I'm just down here having breakfast with my friends."

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Alright I tried, yes I am noticing the guys but I don't want to kiss any of them. It's not like I'm actively saying anything about anyone."

"What about Oliver though?"

"Angie drop it, I'm doing anything wrong and I wouldn't be surprised if Oliver noticed the female population of Hogwarts."

"She has a point Angie, I've noticed her look up but we have no idea who she is checking out."

"Thank you Katie," Aries just smiled at Katie before going back to her breakfast.

The girls continued to check out the various guys coming into the Great Hall before the boys had joined them for breakfast.

"Morning babe, did you have fun checking out the male population of Hogwarts?" Oliver kissed Aries' temple while sitting down next to her, all the girls just stared at Oliver

"How did you know?"

"I remember Maria talking about it with some of the girls before she left a few years back and Jessie, Belle and Zara the girls in my year talk about it as well, except I believe they do it later in the week since they spend most of the first night awake talking."

"So you knew exactly what we were planning to do this morning and yet you didn't say anything last night?"

"Why would I?"

"So you're not mad?" Oliver just shook his head. "Oh so in that case Angie did you see Cedric he got so much hotter over the summer," Aries smirked as she turned back to Oliver.

"That is taking it too far, I may not be mad with you coming down here early with the girls but I do not want to hear about it."

"I'm sorry Ol," Aries leaned over to kiss him

"Its fine babe, has McGonagall come round with the timetables?"

"No I believe she is still stuck up there with some of the sixth years."

"Alright so are we going to go down to the Quidditch Pitch after classes?" Oliver whispered in Aries ear before kissing her neck

"Nope," Aries grinned at him

"Oh come on babe, it was a very long summer," Oliver pouted at her

"What are you two talking about?" Angelina cut in noticing the exchange between Aries and Oliver.

"Nothing, Oliver's just being a sook," Aries rolled her eyes while going back to her breakfast

"Good morning everyone," they all looked up to find McGonagall standing there with timetables.

"Morning," everyone said in reply.

"Here are your fifth year schedules, Miss Bell here is your fourth year schedule and Mr Wood here is your personalized one. I have to head off to my first class can you please pass these along to the third years who still haven't turned up yet."

"Of course Professor McGonagall." George grabbed them from her.

Aries grabbed her timetable and looked over it and noticed she had Defence Against the Dark Arts right before lunch meaning if Lupin wanted to talk to her she would be kept back after class. She felt Oliver press his lips against her head, she turned and looked at him.

"You will be fine, I doubt he will actually keep you back the first day."

"You can't know that Ol."

"You two didn't pass out though?" Aries looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, she hadn't even seen him walk in with the rest of the third years.

"You will be fine Harry, Dementors are horrible things. They bring back your worst memories." Aries replied hoping to make him feel a bit better about everything that happened, she had heard the rumours last night.

"Did you pass out?" He responded, Aries knew her response would make him feel a little bit more annoyed at the situation.

"No but I did relive my worst memories, guys I'm going to meet you in class. Ol I will see you at lunch," Aries leaned over and kissed Oliver.

"Aries…" Oliver questioned her, he had a feeling what she was planning and he just hoped it wouldn't be the more drastic one.

"I'm fine Ol, I just want to see Perseus before class."

"You saw him last night."

"And now I want to see what his timetable is like, just drop it Oliver," Aries snapped before getting up and heading over to the Hufflepuff table and sliding in between Perseus and another first year.

"Morning Aries, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to have a look at your timetable." Perseus looked up at his sister, he was worried about her and he didn't know why she was being like this but when he looked at her she looked fine.

"Why?"

"I'm curious, please."

"Fine," Perseus handed the timetable over and Aries noticed he didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts for another two days.

"Thanks Pers, have fun in Potions."

"Oh, do I really have Potions first?" Aries couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, she believed that her hatred of the subject has been passed on to him.

"Did you not read it?"

"Not really," Perseus shrugged.

"Very well, have a good day and remember what I said last night."

"I will Aries," Aries smiled at her brother before getting up and heading to class.

Aries was sitting at the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and it was almost finished, she hoped sitting at the back wouldn't get her noticed by him but he of course had to take the roll and when he mentioned her name his eyes stayed on her longer than necessary. She had been quiet all class, made sure she didn't get in trouble with Fred and George and she didn't even raise her hand for a single question that she knew the answer too.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class and the beginning of the lunch break. "Class dismissed and Miss Black if you could stay behind," Aries groaned before placing her head on the table.

Once everyone had cleared out Remus walked closer to the desk that Aries had her head resting against, she had heard him walking closer to her.

"Why did you keep me back?" Aries spoke but she didn't look up.

"A couple of reasons, I've apologized before but never got anything in return but is Perseus who I think he is?" Aries finally looked up at him.

"You mean my brother? Meaning my mother was actually pregnant when the attack happened."

"Yes, that is what I mean." Remus replied and Aries was silent at first, she wanted nothing more than to walk out of his classroom but he had kept her back and he was one of her professors, she could get in trouble for ignoring his request.

"Then yes my mother was pregnant, we're assuming no one knew about him since not many people tried to find out about him so we decided to keep him as far away from this world as we could."

"You say we like you've helped raise him."

"He's my little brother, I may not have had any choice in the decisions of his life in previous years but I was the one that convinced Dromeda and Ted to send him here. They almost sent him to a smaller school."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? No one knew who he was, even now it's just speculation. Regulus went missing and Sirius is in Azkaban."

"Very well."

"Why else am I here?"

"What does he know?"

"Nothing, he knows who our mother is and he knew our father was in Azkaban, it wasn't until he broke out that he found out Sirius was our father because Aurors raided the house"

"Does he know what happened?"

"No, I'm hoping he doesn't find out."

"He will find out with Hogwarts being what it is."

"I know this! You don't think I've been worried about that, he's my baby brother and I'm trying to protect him but you going up to him and talking to him won't help!" Aries yelled at him, she had completely given up on trying to control her anger now.

"Why do you think I came to you first Aries?"

"Don't, don't act like you care now. If you did you wouldn't have left me in St Mungo's!" Remus wasn't at all surprised that Aries was still annoyed by what he did all those years but he never expected her to be like this after so many years.

Is her acting like showing that she still cares, if she was indifferent would she be acting like this or would she just answer his question with no anger at all.

"You don't think I regret doing that?"

"Then why didn't you come back? Why did you stay away, first I lost Jaime, Lily and Harry, then Sirius gets taken away and Peter gets killed, then that attack happened and mum ended up in St Mungo's and then you took off!"

"I didn't know how to come back, I didn't know what would have happened."

"What the sign that Dromeda and Ted were giving you updates wasn't a good enough one? They wanted you to come back for me, it didn't matter if I couldn't get placed with you. You're still family but no you ruined that when you fucking left me at St Mungo's!" Aries stood up and grabbed her bag before heading towards the door not even caring at the amount of trouble she could get in for her outburst towards a teacher.

"Aries wait," but Aries didn't stop, she just kept going and slamming the door on her way out.

Aries was still in a bad mood when she arrived in the Great Hall for lunch, she sat down next to Oliver. He noticed her mood and shared a look with the twins, the three of them knew not to say anything to her until she calm down, especially after what happened during the summer.

"Hey Aries did you hear the new rumour," Lee spoke not realising Aries mood.

"Are you kidding me Lee! Why would I care about the fucking rumour mill that makes it way around when half of it has got to do with me anyway! First it was because I was a Black, then I made the Quidditch Team, Alexia smashed my broom, Oliver and I started dating and now Perseus is here. Tell me again why fuck would I care about the fucking rumour mill Lee?" Aries snapped at Lee

"Right sorry Aries," he realised that Aries was in a bad mood.

"What happened Aries?" Fred spoke while George whispered something to Lee.

"He kept me back, wanted to know about Perseus."

"You're going to have to tell him the truth babe," Oliver put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she leaned into him.

"I know this but why now, it's his first day."

"He will find out sooner or later," Aries didn't say anything she pulled away from Oliver, put her arms on the table and resting her head on her arms.

Oliver reached over and stroked her head. "Babe, it will be fine. Perseus will understand, he's a Hufflepuff."

Aries looked over at Oliver with narrowed eyes. "Is that meant to be a joke or an insult?"

"Neither," Oliver leaned over and kissed her cheek before going back to his lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **October 1993**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were currently sitting in the team room as Oliver was standing in front of them as he was about to address his six team members.

"This is our last chance, my last chance, to win the Quidditch Cup; I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it." Aries could hear the quiet desperation in his voice

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we have the worst luck in the world, injuries and then the tournament getting called off last year," Aries looked at Oliver and could see the hurt in his face as if he was living that day again.

"But we also know we have got the best ruddy team in the school" Aries was happy to see the manic glint back in his eyes as he punched his fist into his other hand. "We have three superb Chasers" The girls smiled as he pointed to each of them.

"We have two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it. Oliver, you are embarrassing us." Fred and George said together while pretending to blush.

"We also have a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!"

"And then there is me."

"We think you're very good too Oliver," said George

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred. Oliver looked at Aries and she smiled at him as she nodded, she knew he always worried he wasn't quite good enough to be Captain or even make it on a professional team.

"The point is," Oliver started pacing again. "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team I assumed we had the thing in the bag but we haven't got it and this year is the last chance we finally get to see our name on the thing..." Oliver sounded so dejected that even Fred and George looked at him with sympathy.

"Oliver, this year is our year," said Fred

"We will do it Oliver!" said Angelina

"Definitely," said Harry

Full of determination the team started training sessions three evenings a week even though the weather was getting colder and wetter while the nights were getting darker.

It was a week later and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were currently stuck out in the rain training, Oliver wouldn't budge and let them go inside no matter how much they all bugged him about it. Aries had just run the play Oliver asked for and she was floating there waiting for him to throw the Quaffle back at her.

"Ol can we go back inside?"

"No training hasn't finished."

"We're going to get sick out here, what are you going to do with a team full of sick Quidditch players?"

"We haven't finished, here run play number 6," Oliver threw the Quaffle at Aries

"This is bullshit Oliver," Aries threw the ball extremely hard at Oliver that it went soaring over his head and he had to dunk to miss being hit in the face.

"What the hell Aries!"

"Bugger of Wood," Aries glared at him before flying to the ground and getting off her broom before heading into the team room to put her broom away before heading up to the castle and showering.

Aries was sitting in front of the fire when the rest of the team came back into the common room, the twins shared a look before heading to where she was sitting. Aries looked up and saw the look on their face.

"No, don't even think about it!" Aries warned the twins but they wouldn't stop.

Aries got up off the couch and tried to run for it but she wasn't quick enough and the twins sandwiched her between them making her wet again. "I hate you both!" Aries screamed while trying to get away from them but it was no use since they were both stronger than her.

"Aw but Aries you looked so dry,"

"And warm,"

"But we weren't,"

"We wanted to make you wet again." They both teased her.

"Let me go before I hex both of your asses!" Aries warned them both and they instantly let her go. "Thank you now I'm going to get changed since you made me wet," Aries narrowed her eyes at them before heading up the girls' staircase.

When she was finally changed and was dry again she headed downstairs to find the twins had bet her back down.

"How were you two so fast?" Aries walked over and sat down between them on the couch

"We don't take four hours in the shower,"

"I don't take four house in the shower…Angie takes four hours in the shower. She was up there."

"Seriously?"

"Nah Ali is the worst, I have to make sure I'm up before her in the mornings."

"Normally you are though with those runs."

"Yeah but then I have to be back and in the bathroom before she wakes up, if she beats you to the bathroom you'll miss breakfast."

"Seriously?"

"My god yes!" Aries flung her arms around to make it seem more dramatic then was actually needed.

"How do you cope with it?"

"I'm just glad it's only the three of us in the dorm, if we were full I wouldn't be happy."

"Apparently the first years have two showers?"

"That's bullshit why can't we have three showers."

"Why three?"

"It doesn't make sense Aries." The shared a look not knowing why they would need three showers.

"Because then it would be one for the each of us, the first years dorm is at full capacity and they get given more than one shower, it's not fair," Aries pouted at the twins but they just laughed in return.

"Now you're overreacting."

"Speaking of overreacting," Aries leaned back on the couch at the sound of the Scottish accent and came face to face with her angry boyfriend.

"Bye Aries,"

"Good luck," the twins spoke before getting up leaving her in search of Lee.

"Hi Ol," Aries flashed him an angelic smile but Oliver's face didn't budge, he walked around and took a seat on the couch while Aries pulled her feet up and shifted around to face him.

"You aimed for my head," Oliver growled at her, she knew he was angry but at least he wasn't yelling. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to be seen yelling at each other in the common room.

"I did not, I aimed for the space above your head."

"Aries," he warned her and the smile finally dropped from her face.

"Come on Ol it was pouring with rain and you wouldn't let us go inside."

"I want to win though."

"And I do as well but forcing us to train in the rain and making us sick won't help us win."

"I want that Quidditch Cup at the end of the year, I haven't won it once while being on the team. We have always lost it to Slytherin," Aries moved on the couch so she was closer to him

"I know Ol, I want to win as well. I hate losing to Slytherin but we have bet Slytherin the last two years and we can do it again this year. Last year it was cancelled and the year before Harry was in the Hospital Wing for our match against Ravenclaw."

"You're just mad you lost that bet to Angie."

"Ol that's not the point. The point is we will win but you can't force us to train in the rain all the time, you'll make us all sick," Aries stroked his cheek while giving him a smile

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Oh you'll be sorry if I wake up sick tomorrow." Aries smirked at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"Is that a threat?"

"Wait and see, wait and see."

"Uhuh, now are you going to come up stairs with me? Percy isn't around" Oliver gave her a suggestive look before nuzzling her neck.

"Ahh nope because you have other things on your mind," Aries swatted at him

"I do not."

"What so you aren't hoping this would finally be the time we have sex?"

"Aries I told you that I wouldn't force you to do that. I'm perfectly fine with waiting until you are ready, even if you aren't ready until the summer." He gave her a smile before softly kissing her forehead.

"And I will tell you when I'm ready, I promise Ol."

"I know babe and I won't push you but please come upstairs with me."

"Why?"

"Because we can make out in private."

"Nope, you're just trying to make sure I won't be mad at you if I wake up sick tomorrow."

"I swear I'm not."

"Nope but the smirk on your face is giving it away and I actually have homework that needs doing, I will see you in the morning." Aries gave him one last kiss before heading up the stairs to her dorm.

It was finally time for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and Aries was excited, it didn't matter if she could sneak down there whenever she pleased with the twins, it was the fact that she could go down there with all of her friends and enjoy the experience together. She knew soon enough it would become a way to escape the castle and everything will become boring but until then she was going to enjoy it.

"Aries?" Aries spun around and face the first year that had called out her name.

"Yes?"

"I was asked to give you this," the first year held out a bit of parchment.

Aries reluctantly grabbed it and thanked the first year before turning back to her friends, "Aries?" Aries heard Fred call her name but she ignored them as she opened it.

 _Aries please come visit me in my office, I would like to talk to you._

 _Professor Lupin._

Aries ripped up the letter, ever since the beginning of term when Professor Lupin had kept her back after the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class they hadn't spoken unless it was required for the subject and she preferred it that way.

"I will meet you all down there," Aries spoke softly before leaving the common room and heading towards Professor Lupin's office hoping her friends weren't following her.

When she was standing in front of Professor Lupin's office door it took her a moment to actually knock on the door, she waited for an answer before entering and found him standing over a tank.

"Glad you could make it Aries."

"What am I doing here?" Aries made her way over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I was hoping we could talk, one that doesn't involve you storming out of here," Aries watched as Professor Lupin threw some seaweed into the tank allowing her to finally see the grindylow.

"What's the grindylow for?" Aries questioned watching it in the tank.

"Funny most of you fifth years seem to think Professor Quirrell didn't teach you anything except for what garlic smelt like," Aries looked over at Professor Lupin and was shocked to see the smirk on his face.

"Surely you know what should have been expected of my father while he was at school and surely you've met my aunt?"

"Yes I have met Dromeda, I didn't think she would hold up the same expectations her parents did of her though," Lupin's response made Aries question how much he knew about Sirius' upbringing as a Black.

"Some of it, I'm expected to have my grades kept up and I'm meant to be a polite functioning member of society."

"I see…" Aries watched as he sat there watching her with curiosity and it caused her to squirm in her seat.

"What am I really doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk but if you don't want too, there's the door," Lupin pointed his wand behind her and she shifted in her seat and watched as his office door opened.

Aries looked back at him for a moment before deciding it was better if she just got up and left, she didn't know how to deal with him trying now after all these years.

"Crap sorry Harry," Aries apologised realising she had ran into Harry on her way out of the office and continuing back down the corridor without even hearing his response.

It hurt Remus to watch Aries leave like that, he even tried to follow her but ran into Harry instead. Remus hoped giving Aries the option of wanting to talk it means she will come back at some stage to be open for a conversation, he just had to wait and see what happens.

Aries finally made it down to Hogsmeade and found her friends sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"What was all that about?" George asked.

"Have you ordered?" Aries ignored George's question and looked at the menu knowing full well they wouldn't have ordered food since it was still early in the day.

Aries was too busy blankly staring at the menu to realise how her friends had gotten up from the table leaving her alone with Fred and George, it even took a bit for them to convince Oliver it was the best thing right now.

"Aries, look at us." Fred demanded while taking the menu from her.

"Do you think the professors would care if I used the floo network here do go visit my mum?" Aries questioned and the twins looked at each other.

"What happened Aries?"

"Lupin wanted me in his office, I'm fine honestly, our friends didn't have to leave. We should enjoy today and then tonight we can enjoy the Halloween feast. I just really miss my mum with it being so close to when everything went down." Aries flashed the twins a smile hoping they would believe it and let it not ruin their day.

It was dusk and Aries and her friends had returned to the Gryffindor common room, none of them had asked Aries about her morning and she didn't let her morning ruin the day. Throughout the day you could see Oliver or the twins carefully watching Aries to make sure she was fine but she would just smile at them and continue on with what she was doing.

It wasn't until Aries walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione that she stopped, she overheard Harry telling them about his theory of how Professor Snape was poisoning Professor Lupin.

"Aries you coming?" the three third years looked up at looked shocked at Aries standing there, she just smiled at them before catching up with her friends and heading down to the Great Hall for the feast.

All of this aside, being asked to Professor Lupin's office and over hearing how Harry thinks Professor Snape was poisoning Professor Lupin, didn't ruin Aries day what did was what happened on the way back from the Halloween feast.

They were heading back to the Gryffindor common room when they were met with the rest of the Gryffindor students piling outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What do you think is going on?" Lee questioned while everyone was trying to see over the tops of the other students head.

"Longbottom has probably forgotten the password again," George joked and it caused Fred to laugh with him but Aries only managed to hit him across the chest.

"Leave poor Neville alone," Aries warned them and the twins knew to stick with what Aries said otherwise it would end badly for all of them.

"Did peeves just say Sirius Black?" Aries stomach dropped at the whispers that were now making their way down the line of Gryffindor students.

She couldn't believe it, he was actually here and she didn't know if she was terrified or angry at that idea.

"Aries…" Fred started but it was then everyone turned around and faced her.

"It was her!"

"You're right, he's her father, why wouldn't she help him?"

"She helped her into the castle."

"I bet if it wasn't for the Feast she would have helped him get past the Fat Lady as well!"

Aries stood there has all the accusations came her way not knowing what to say or do, she couldn't believe that her own house was accusing her of helping Sirius into the castle.

"Come on, you heard Professor Dumbledore, everyone down to the Great Hall" Percy yelled out realising no one was moving not even caring what everyone was saying towards Aries.

Fred and George pulled a reluctant Aries down towards the Great Hall, they were worried this was going to cause her to return to the state she was in during the summer.

They were sitting in the Great Hall noticing the obvious circle surrounding them, Aries now assumed everyone in the castle thought she was helping Sirius but it wasn't until Perseus ran over and threw his arms around her neck that she snapped out of her haze.

"Aries they're saying he broke in" Aries wrapped her arms around her brother and stroked his head in hopes of calming him down.

"Yes Pers, they are saying he did but I promise you we are safe in here."

Perseus pulled away and looked at his sister carefully, not knowing how his next sentence would affect her. "They're saying you helped him?"

"Never Pers, you know me. I would never help him, come on let's get some sleep" Perseus nodded before grabbing the unclaimed sleeping bag and curling up beside her.

"Are you going to be alright babe?" Aries turned around and faced Oliver, he had stayed quite since the scene outside the portrait hole waiting for her to speak first but when she wouldn't even acknowledge what happened he was worried.

"Of course I will be, don't be silly." Aries spoke before kissing his cheek and lying down to get some sleep.

Except Aries didn't get any sleep during the night, she stayed awake the whole time watching the Professors come and go from the Great Hall and it was obvious they hadn't found Sirius.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **November 1992**

Ever since Sirius breaking into the castle a couple of days ago things had been a little crazy, everyone was coming up with their own idea of how he did, to begin with some people were convinced that Aries was a part of it until they realised that she was at the feast then less people believed that story and jumped to other theories, some which still included Aries but in more outrages ways.

The Fat Lady had been replaced by Sir Cadogan, a very annoying portrait if you ask most of the Gryffindor house but he was the only one willing to take on the position in case Sirius attempted to break back into the castle.

It was the last training session before the Gryffindor team's match against Slytherin on Saturday and everyone was currently sitting in the Gryffindor team room waiting for Oliver when he stormed into causing Katie and Angelina to jump.

"We're not playing Slytherin! We are playing Hufflepuff instead." Oliver spoke angrily as he begun pacing the room.

"Why?" the rest of the team chorused together

"Flint said Malfoy's arm is still injured, but it's obvious they are trying to get out of playing is this weather, they think it will damage their chances..." there had been strong winds and heavy rain all day and as Oliver spoke there was a rumble of thunder in the background.

"There is nothing wrong with his arm! He's faking it," Harry was furious

"Yes I know that but I can't prove it. We have been practicing all those moves assuming we are playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff and their style is quite different and they have a new Captain this season!"

"I don't know why you are so worried Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover, remember Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes last time?"

"We are playing in different conditions compared to last time, Diggory has put together a very strong side! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you would take it like this! We must not relax! We must keep our focus! We must win!" Aries just shook her head as she laid back trying to ignore Oliver's ranting, she knew the team would react like this, she knew Hufflepuff had a good side this year but it wasn't going to let her relax. She wanted to win as much as Oliver did.

"Oliver calm down already. We are taking this serious, look at Aries. She is taking this so serious she is imagining us beating the living crap out of Hufflepuff on the weekend" Fred pointed at Aries

"ARIES! GOD DAMN IT, SIT UP AND LISTEN" Aries sat up and threw a glare at Fred while Oliver began showing them the new plays he came up with.

Training had finished and Aries had stayed back to wait for Oliver, she walked over and laid down on the couch since she wasn't game enough to walk into the male change rooms again just in case she saw Oliver naked again or god forbid one off the twins.

Oliver had emerged from the change rooms and spotted Aries lying on the couch, he had no idea if she had fallen asleep or not since her eyes were closed. He walked over to her and softly pressed his lips against hers, he couldn't help but smile when he pulled away seeing the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Oliver apologised but Aries just shook her head.

"It's fine Ol, I know where you are coming from and I should have at least pretended to be interested in what you were saying." Aries smirked as she sat up allowing him to sit down behind her but all he did was lean over and begin tickling her causing her to squirm and squeal begging him to stop.

Oliver had finally stopped tickling Aries and the two of them were sitting on the couch facing each other. "How are you coping with everything? The twins told me they found you in a room destroying things."

Aries didn't say anything in reply at first, she couldn't believe the twins had gone behind her back and told him what happened. It wasn't even 24 hours later when everyone begun blaming her for Sirius breaking into the castle, one too many comments made in her direction set her off and she had disappeared causing the twins and Oliver to worry about her.

"I'm going to kill them for telling you," Aries finally muttered

"Why didn't you tell me? I could see how all those comments were effecting you but you just blew me off every time I tried to talk to you."

"It doesn't matter Ol, it's pointless. They will stop eventually I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"Please talk to me next time, maybe if you talked more you wouldn't lose control like that," Aries didn't say anything, she just continued to lean against the couch. Oliver eventually took her silence as sign she didn't want to talk.

The one thing Oliver hated about Aries was that she wasn't one known for opening up, she always believed she could work out her issues on her own over time. Fred and George were used to it and knew what they could and couldn't do and the one thing Oliver hated about their relationship was that it was always the twins that managed to calm her down but the one time he voiced his concerns to them they said that he hadn't been around to try and calm her down and he shouldn't blame himself for it.

It was finally the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game. The team was currently sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"It's going to be a tough one," Oliver looked at his team having breakfast.

"You've made us train in worse. Why aren't you eating?" Aries realised Oliver didn't have breakfast in front of him.

"Not hungry," Everyone then stared at Oliver.

"Usually it is the other way around. Normally you are hounding us to make sure we have breakfast Oliver." Fred and George started pilling food on Oliver's plate and he just stared at it.

"I'm not eating this." Oliver pushed it away and the rest of the team looked at Aries as if to say, this is all you.

Aries sighed and started whispering in his ear. "If you don't start eating I will quit the team," Aries threatened.

Oliver glared at Aries for a moment before starting on the food while Aries had a triumphant smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" Angelina looked between Oliver and Aries.

"Oh I can't reveal that, he will kill me," Oliver glared at Aries and she just smiled at him.

The team were currently sitting in the Gryffindor team room after changing into their scarlet robes. They were all currently waiting for the pep talk that Oliver usually gave but instead he was quiet. He just kept pacing the room stopping every now and then to open to his mouth but no words came out.

In the end he gave up, shook his head and left the room. The rest of the team followed him, when they went out to the pitch the wind was blowing something shocking and it was raining so hard it made it hard to see.

The game had started Aries was struggling to see where Katie and Angelina were, she could barely hear Lee's commenting over the sound of the storm that they were playing in.

Aries pumped her fist in the air after another goal by the Gryffindor team; she thinks they were up 50 points. She heard Madam Hooch's whistle and looked around and noticed Oliver on the ground.

"Come on I called I time out under here" They all crowded around under the umbrella.

"What's the score Wood?" Harry asked while joining the group.

"We're up fifty points, but unless the snitch is caught we will be playing until midnight."

"I can't see a thing with these on" Harry was trying to wipe the water off his glasses on his robes, but as the rest of them were he was soaked through. Just then Hermione appeared and tapped on his shoulder.

"Pass them here. _Impervius._ Here they will repel water" Hermione handed the glasses back, Oliver looked thrilled at the idea of Harry being able to see properly and be able to catch the snitch.

"Come on lets go back out there," Oliver led the team back out to begin the match.

They continued playing the match. Both teams kept scoring keeping it very close with only catching the snitch would determine the winner.

Aries was about to take a shot at goal where she heard a scream, she instantly turned around and noticed Harry falling to the ground. She couldn't do anything, than she heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle.

"Damn it! Cedric caught the snitch" she noticed Aries over to the side with the Golden Snitch in his hands.

Dumbledore had slowed Harry down enough before he had hit the ground and then conjured a stretcher to take him to the Hospital Wing. Aries took off to where Oliver was talking to Cedric. Aries knew he was going to be blaming himself for this.

"We'll see if we can get a rematch Wood?" Cedric was standing in front of Oliver.

"No, you caught it fair and square" Oliver shook Cedric's hand. When Cedric walked off towards Aries he just dropped to his knees on the ground.

"Sorry about the game Aries," Cedric stood in front of Aries

"Yeah thanks for leaving me with a sulking boyfriend," Aries pretending to complain but Cedric could tell she wasn't too annoyed with the loss.

"He can't be that bad Aries, can he?"

"Oh he can be. This is his last year to win it; he hasn't won it the 5 years he has been on the team so far."

"Oh well, I am sorry about the game and your sulking boyfriend then." Cedric grinned at Aries

"Don't worry about it, congratulations on winning by the way Cedric," Aries walked over to where Oliver was sitting in the rain.

"Ol, we should go inside and shower," Aries knelt in front of Oliver, she could see just how utterly defeated he was over the loss against Hufflepuff.

"You should go visit Harry, make sure he's alright."

"Come shower and we can go up together,"

"No thanks," Oliver stood up and walked right past her towards the Gryffindor team room.

Aries stood there for a moment as what to do, she didn't know if she should go check on Oliver or head up to the castle and make sure Harry was alright. In the end she headed up the Hospital Wing to check on Harry, she knew Oliver would be alright eventually where as she had no idea if Harry was alright.

Aries entered the Hospital Wing just in time to see that Harry was awake.

"We thought you died," Angelina spoke while shaking, Aries walked over and put an arm around her friend while giving her a smile.

"But the match, what happened? Are we doing a replay?" Harry questioned, everyone shared a look not knowing what to say.

The silence must have been enough for Harry to realise the truth. "We didn't lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch, just after you fell. He didn't know what had happened," George was the one to answer Harry's question.

"When Cedric realised what happened he tried to ask for a rematch but they won fair and square, Oliver admits it."

"Where is he Aries?"

"Still in the showers, we think he's trying to drown himself," Fred spoke and Aries glared at him

"Seriously, you honestly think that?"

"Aries its Oliver, you know him as well as we do."

"Damn it!" Aries turned around and left the Hospital Wing before heading back down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Aries entered the Gryffindor team room and couldn't see Oliver in there, she walked over to the door leading to the male change rooms and hesitated before opening it and heading in.

"Oliver?" Aries called out but she wasn't met with a reply but she could hear one of the showers running.

When Aries finally found Oliver he was lying under the shower still in his robes. "Damn it the twins were right," Aries muttered to herself as she walked over and knelt on the ground.

Oliver didn't even move when Aries spoke, he just continued to lay there. Aries moved so she was closer to him in hopes of getting him to get up and she was shocked when she realised the water was ice cold.

"Come Ol, please get up or at least look at me," Aries stroked his head

"We lost…" Oliver finally muttered

"I know but we still have a shot at the cup."

"How?"

"Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"But the points?"

"We won't know until its closer to the matches, please get up."

"But what if we lose to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, we lost to Hufflepuff. Aries Hufflepuff of all teams."

"The weather was horrible, we could barely see anything and the Dementors trying to get to Harry didn't help."

"But…"

"Don't Ol, you moping like this isn't going to help now please get up because I'm freezing under the cold water," Oliver finally shifted and looked at her

"Why is the water cold?"

"You started the shower not me."

"Oh right, come on let's get you in a warm shower."

"Oh I'm not showering with you, I just came to check on you."

"Please Aries."

"Nope, I will wait for you out in the team room."

"Fine," Oliver kissed her before standing up and pulling her with him.

Aries left the girls' change room to find Oliver sitting on the couch waiting for her and she was glad, she was honestly worried that Oliver would continue to lay under the ice cold water after she left.

"Glad you left the shower Ol," Oliver nodded in response to Aries and she was worried about him.

Aries walked around the couch and found Oliver looking at a team photo, it wasn't until she sat down beside him that she realised what photo it was, it was one she had looked at on multiple occasions.

The Gryffindor team room was filled with hundreds of photos, the walls were covered with team photos. Every year a new photo was taken of the team and placed on the walls, it was only the teams that won the Quidditch cup that were placed in a bright red frame to stand out and this photo that Oliver was looking at meant a lot to Aries.

Aries grabbed the photo from Oliver and looked at her family, for some reason Aries' parents and their friends had convinced McGonagall to let the non-Quidditch players join in on the photo and no one knew how they did. This particular photo was taken during their seventh year, so it was their last year on the team and last chance to win the cup.

"I know we won the cup when Charlie was on the team but everyone knows what happened that year, leading up to the Slytherin match the whole team was banned for the final game against Gryffindor allowing us to win by enough points giving us the cup, the following year against the same team that was banned we lost, miserably. This team, the one that housed your family for four years won all four years, I feel like this was the last time we truly won the Quidditch Cup and I feel like it needs to change. The last two years has dealt us unseen circumstances and we haven't won because of them, as much as I want this win for me, I want it for our house Aries." Aries reached over and placed a hand on the back of his neck and softly ran her fingers over the skin there to try and soothe him.

"I know Ol, I heard what happened that year with Charlie, I heard the arguments between Dora and Charlie about how it was a fluke and the cup should have been cancelled that year because if that match was against any of the other houses then they would have won as well, it was a coincidence that it was Gryffindor playing. I know this Ol, I know how much this means to you and we can win this and it doesn't matter if we had a setback today because we are still in the running for the Quidditch Cup."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit, Aries continued to run her fingers over the back of Oliver's neck and softly threw his hair while watched the photo of her parents and their friends.

"Thank you babe," Oliver spoke softly before turning and facing Aries.

"Anytime Ol, I will always be here for you," Aries gave him a smile before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **November 1993**

"Aries!" Aries stopped walking at the sound of her brother's voice, if she was being honest she was kind of avoiding him.

Ever since Halloween with Sirius breaking into the castle and attempting to break into Gryffindor Tower he had been asking questions she didn't know how to answer and she was grateful that she was able to use getting to class as an excuse to answer them another time.

"Hey Pers, what's going on?" Aries questioned hoping he didn't have any more questions about Sirius and she could continue on with her day and get back to the common room.

"I was hoping we could talk?" She hated the look that was on her brother's face, this whole thing was obviously bothering him more than he had let on.

"Sure, come on let's go into this classroom," Aries gave him a small smile before leading him into the closest classroom.

They were both silent at first, Aries well she didn't know exactly what he wanted to talk about while Perseus wasn't sure where to start or even how to bring it up with his sister.

"Perseus what did you want to talk about?" Aries spoke first and she could tell her brother was unsure about this, was he just pestering in hopes of not finding out but showing he wanted to know but really didn't?

"What did Sirius do?" Perseus spat out and at first Aries was shocked, she didn't expect this to be up first. "There are so many rumours floating around, I want to know the truth. I want to know why our family was ripped apart Aries."

Aries was silent at first, not sure if her aunt and uncle would approve of her telling him the truth but the more she thought about the more she realised something, she was told before she started at Hogwarts so why wasn't he?

"He killed 13 people, 12 of them were muggles." Aries noticed a flicker of anger cross over his face and it was the first time in a long time that she had seen him truly angry like this.

"Why?"

"A friend of our parents confronted him and he killed the friend and I don't know why."

"What do you know?"

"I know that the Potter's had a Fidelus Charm on their house to protect themselves and Harry, apparently Sirius was the Secret Keeper but Voldemort still found them."

"So Sirius betrayed them?"

"Basically, it's suspected to be the reason why Peter, who is the friend, confronted Sirius in the alley."

"How come you all decided to keep this from me?"

"To begin with it was because you were too young were as now I don't know, maybe it's partly because you won't visit mum."

"Aries you know why I won't visit Vega."

"I know, I just wish you would change your mind about that. Most of the time she is perfectly fine," Aries frowned at her brother hoping she could change his mind which was weird because normally he was so easy going but this, visiting their mother was something he wouldn't budge on.

"I see what it does to you, I can't have that." Aries didn't realise how much her brother noticed, she didn't want him to worry about her. He was meant to have a carefree childhood not one filled with worry like this.

Perseus didn't say anything for a moment after that, he knew he shouldn't have slipped up on that and revealed just how much he noticed about what went on in their home.

"Who are our godparents?" that was another question that shocked Aries, she had been dreading this question and she knew Perseus would have found out eventually about Remus.

"I don't know who your godparents are, I suppose us not having our parents prevented you from having them appointed but I know who mine are. Lily Potter and Remus Lupin…" Aries trailed off as she watched Perseus take in this information.

"You mean Potter's mother and our Defence teacher?" Aries nodded not knowing what to say to him, "Well since I can clearly see that our Defence teacher is living and breathing, why hasn't he been around?"

"That is the million dollar question Pers," Aries spoke softly and Perseus noticed a look that crossed her face, it was the same look that crossed her face when she was hurt and angry at the same time, it was also the same look that crossed her face before she completely lost it.

Aries had just left her Transfiguration class after a second year had given McGonagall a note saying that Dumbledore has requested her in his office along with a password. Transfiguration was her first class of the day and she couldn't recall doing anything that bad that she would be sent to see Dumbledore, normally McGonagall handled her punishment along with the twins but it wasn't until she got there that she saw Perseus standing there that she was worried.

It wasn't long after Perseus asked Aries why Remus wasn't around with them growing up that she couldn't take it much longer and she left, hoping that all of his questions were answered. "Pers what are you doing here?"

"Someone gave a note to Snape saying Dumbledore requested me but I don't have the password."

"I do, Jelly Beans," the gargoyles moved aside revealing the staircase for them both to head up.

"Ahh there you two are, I was wondering how long it would take. Miss Black don't worry you aren't in trouble this time," Dumbledore spoke as soon as they were in his office.

"Then may I ask as to why we are both here?"

"Andromeda has requested you both go and see her at St Mungo's."

"What's going on?" Aries questioned and worry instantly filled her, she has never been requested to visit Andromeda like this before.

"Nothing I can assure everyone is perfectly fine, you can use my fireplace and when you return you just say Hogwarts, you will come out in one of the teacher's offices."

"Even Professor Snape?" Aries tried so hard not to pull a face, she hated Snape and tried to spend as little time as possible with him.

"Well no, he has a password set on his so don't worry about that, you better be off," Dumbledore pointed towards the fireplace.

"You go first," Perseus spoke so quickly, he rarely went to St Mungo's and he was worried about why he had to go this time.

Aries didn't like the look on Perseus' face but went first anyway, she waited for him on the other side. Perseus didn't say anything when he arrived, he just walked over and gripped Aries hand. "Dumbledore said everyone was fine, so I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Has mum ever requested you at St Mungo's before?"

"No she hasn't but it doesn't mean anything, come on her office is this way."

The two of them walked in silence towards Andromeda's office in the spell damage ward, Aries walked past the room her mother was in and wanted to walk in and see her but she knew there would have to be a serious reason for them to be pulled from classes and go to St Mungo's.

"Ah there you two are, I didn't know how long it would take," Andromeda spoke as soon as they stepped into her office.

"Dromeda what's going on, you've never done this?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just your mother. We don't know how or why or even how long it will last but she's herself."

"What do you mean she's herself?"

"I mean you can tell her it's 1993 and she won't have a fit, she remembers everyone dying, she remembers Sirius getting taken to Azkaban, and she even remembers being pregnant but the last thing she remembers is the attack at the Longbottom's. Everything between now and then she can't remember though but she will listen to us when we tell her," Aries didn't say anything she turned around and ran for Vega's room, she couldn't believe she would actually get to see her mum as her mum and be able to have a conversation with her as her mum instead of try and get out of her about her time at Hogwarts.

Before Aries opened the door she could hear two people on the other side, one male and one female. She still couldn't get over the fact that her mum was herself, she was grateful Andromeda had requested her and her brother at St Mungo's and that Dumbledore had let them. Aries opened the door and found that the male voice she heard from Remus Lupin.

"Lupin?" Aries spoke causing both Vega and Remus to look at her.

"I was wondering when you would get here, I told Dromeda when I turned up to visit Vega early this morning."

"Right…" Aries turned and looked at her mum. "Mum…"

"Yes baby, I've been so worried about you," Aries didn't say anything, she walked over and hugged Vega. Vega kissed the top of her head before wrapping her arms around Aries.

"Now I know I have another child since I was told I was lucky I didn't lose it in the attack but I know nothing else."

"I have a brother, actually where is he?" Aries slightly pulled away from her mother noticed that Perseus hadn't followed her.

"I'll get him."

"Don't bother Lupin, I'll go," Aries reluctantly pulled away from Vega and went to look for Perseus. Aries found him awkwardly standing in the hall.

"Pers what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can go in there."

"She's our mother Pers, she will understand that you call Dromeda mum."

"Will she though? You say she freaks out and has panic attacks when you say the wrong thing."

"I know but you heard Dromeda, she's fine. At least come and meet her, you deserve to know her and have some memories of her as our mother. It will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Pers, you're a Hufflepuff for god sake. Why would you have a problem accepting her as our mother?"

"But…"

"No buts come on, I promise it will be fine. Also Lupin is in there."

Perseus stalled at that comment, he didn't know how to handle the knowledge of knowing that Professor Lupin was his sister's godfather. He had left her behind and taken off for some reason, to come back now, it didn't sit right with the fact that Sirius broke out of Azkaban this year as well.

Perseus walked over to his sister and grabbed her hand, he needed all the support he could get to enter that room. Aries gave him a reassuring smile before leading him back inside.

"Aries how come you keep calling him Lupin?" Vega spoke when Aries walked back into the room, noticing just how nervous her son looked. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Sirius.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?" Aries looked over at Remus with a raised eyebrow

"Well Vega, you see after everything that happened I freaked out and didn't believe Aries should have grown up in my care."

"Cut to chase Lupin, mum he freaking left me in St Mungo's! He came with me after the attack and when the Healers were checking me over he took off leaving me here by myself until Dromeda had finished her shift to take me home!"

"MOONY HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HONESTLY DO THAT! SIRIUS AND I BOTH TRUSTED YOU WHEN WE ASKED YOU TO BE HER GODFATHER! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE HERE! WE NAMED YOU HER GODFATHER SO IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO BOTH OF US SHE WOULD BE WITH FAMILY! YOU WERE HER UNCLE MOONY BUT YET YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" Aries stared at Vega, not expecting the anger.

"That's where you get from Aries," Perseus looked up at Aries with a smile.

"I assume so Pers."

"I'm sorry V but I freaked, I had lost every one of our friends and Sirius betrayed us as well as kill Peter. I didn't know what else to do."

"YOU FREAKED! Imagine how I felt finding out I was pregnant, then James and Lily were killed, Sirius had taken off and Peter was missing. Then we find out Peter was killed and Sirius got taken to Azkaban! I went to Frank and Ali's because I needed the support, I told Ali I was pregnant and I was going to come home and tell you! I was going to ask you to be that baby's godfather but no you freaked, I'm sorry!"

"What's going on in here?" Andromeda had stuck her head in the room after hearing the yelling.

"Mum's giving Lupin an earful for leaving me at St Mungo's," Aries looked over at Andromeda with a slight smirk on her face.

Andromeda slightly shook her head knowing that this moment would be the one that would finally make Aries see that Remus isn't the bad person she made him out to be and she will finally let him back in because Andromeda knew that even though Vega was yelling at Remus right now she would forgive him in a heartbeat because they were family.

"Ah okay, try and keep it down Vega we do have other patients."

"Sorry Dromeda, I'll try," Vega gave her a smile

"It's all I can ask."

"Now Moony, what did you honestly think would happen when and if I found out you left Aries alone?"

"I had no idea, I do regret doing it though. I've missed out on so much with Aries and so much with Perseus."

"What about all the money you would have received, the transfers Sirius and I set up for you. Wait they named you Perseus?" Vega finally looked at Perseus, he had been standing there watching the confrontation like Aries but when Vega finally spoke to him he hid behind Aries.

"I haven't touched it, when Aries was twelve I bought her a broom. The rest of it is sitting in a jar at home," Remus spoke in an attempt to pull Vega's attention back to him noticing how uncomfortable Perseus seemed to be but it didn't work.

"Dromeda didn't know what to name him when he was born, she said her and Ted were tossing between that and Castor so in the end they named Perseus Castor," Aries hoped addressing the issue will help make her brother that bit more comfortable around who he would consider two complete strangers.

"I like it, I'll have to thank Dromeda. I'm sorry Perseus, I've been ignoring you but Moony can be infuriating sometimes. I see you were sorted into Hufflepuff and Aries is in Gryffindor."

"What and you can't V?"

"Don't start Moony, you left my child alone." Aries could help but snicker at the way those two were acting, it made her think they were close at one point because the looks and the way they spoke reminded her of the way she was with Fred and George.

"Yes I was placed in Hufflepuff, Aries said she expected me to be sorted there and that I take after dad and Dora too much."

"Dad?"

"Yeah he calls Ted and Dromeda mum and dad, he grew up with it."

"Oh that makes sense."

"You're not mad?"

"No of course not sweetie, I understand. They raised you because I couldn't, it's fine. Now look at you, you looked so much like your father and if my calculations are correct this would be your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes it is."

"How are you finding it and you too Aries?"

"I'm loving it but I think Aries enjoys it a bit more than I do considering how much trouble she gets in," Perseus stepped out from behind Aries and grinned at her, even though she glared at him for ratting her out she was glad he was finally opening up a bit.

"Really you get in trouble?"

"Yes Dromeda says I take after you and Sirius too much."

"Then I can imagine how much trouble you get in, how does she and McGonagall handle it?"

"I've got no clue." Aries shook her head.

"Alright well aside from how much trouble you cause how has Hogwarts been otherwise."

"Good I suppose, the last two years and this year have been interesting, I'm on the Quidditch team, I'm a Chaser." Aries grinned at her mother.

Vega looked at Aries with a smile on her face, even at the mention of Quidditch her face lit up and in that moment she knew she was truly her father's daughter, if not her uncle's niece. Vega knew had not everything happened the way it did all those years ago and not lost her family Quidditch would have been the one constant in Aries' life, Sirius and Castor would have made sure of that.

"Should have known, you father and uncle were both Chasers along with James." Aries was confused at that, normally children follow their parents unless in situations like the Weasley where there was so many of them they had no choice but to play different positions, she always assumed that Jaime was a Seeker like Harry is.

"Jaime was a Chaser, I would have thought he was a Seeker considering Harry's a Seeker?" she questioned and could see that revealing Harry playing Seeker was a surprise to her mother and she could tell her mother was happy for Harry.

"Harry plays Quidditch?"

"Yeah he was placed in Gryffindor as well, we're on the team together. Neville's in Gryffindor as well but not on the team."

"He must take after Ali instead of Frank, Frank was on the team."

"I didn't know that, I wonder if Neville does," for years Aries tried to get any sort of information out of her mother about her time at Hogwarts and her friends but none of this ever got brought up.

"You'll have to ask him, how have the years been interesting?"

"Just weird things happen and with Sirius breaking out of Azkaban…" as soon as Aries said it she was worried how her mother was going to react.

Everyone stood there and watched Vega, worried about this causing a reaction from her but when her brow furrowed they all let out a sigh of relief. "Sirius broke out?"

"No one told you?"

"No."

"Yeah he broke out during the summer, he's roaming around the grounds at Hogwarts. On Halloween he slashed the Fat Lady Portrait because she wouldn't let him in."

"Oh god, what has happened to him? Very well, I want to know everything else," Aries and Perseus both walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs to answer every question Vega had for them.

It was lunch time back at Hogwarts and Fred and George were worried, they hadn't seen Aries since Transfiguration. They had just hoped she had skipped the morning and spent it with Oliver.

"Aries isn't with you?" Fred spoke as soon as Oliver sat down at the table.

"No, why?"

"She was requested to go see Dumbledore in Transfiguration and she hasn't come back, we're worried."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Fred and George didn't say anything back to Oliver, they both stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall not even wanting their lunch.

They made it back to the common room and rushed up to their dorm to check the map, in hopes of her being somewhere else. They were both just glad that they had the map and not Aries otherwise they wouldn't be able to check it.

"I can't find her can you?"

"No, I can't see Perseus either."

"Which means they aren't on the grounds."

"Where would they have gone?"

"No clue, let's go find McGonagall."

The twins ended up speaking to McGonagall in the Great Hall, they were hoping they could catch her before she entered for lunch but they were unlucky.

"Professor McGonagall do you happen to know where Aries is?"

"Yes, her aunt had requested both her and her brother at St Mungo's. Don't worry you two everything is fine, she will return later today."

"Now Aries, those two have finally left. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Aries smiled at her mum, Perseus had gone to the bathroom while Lupin had to go back to Hogwarts for classes.

"I do actually."

"Tell me all about him."

"I will but mum have you seen Frank and Alice?"

"I have, I'm awfully sorry you had to witness that and visiting me as well"

"At least I could have conversations with you, I like the fifteen year old you."

"Is that I revert back too?"

"Yeah Dromeda believes it was because it was before everything bad started happening, it's before you even started dating Sirius"

"Oh baby I'm so sorry you have go to through with that," Vega walked over and hugged Aries again.

"It's fine, I know there are times I wish I could just have my mum but your fifteen year old self is always up for boy talk."

"That doesn't surprise me, now please tell me all about this boy. I want to know."

"Alright, his name is Oliver, he is in Gryffindor as well, he's the captain of the Quidditch team and he's the Keeper."

"You're leaving stuff out, please tell me everything. Dromeda said she has no idea how long I'll be like this."

"You want to know everything, even us having sex?"

"You've had this sex with this boy!" Vega screeched and Aries winced, she didn't expect her mum to be angry about this especially considering they don't know how long she will be like this.

"No I haven't but I've been thinking about it."

"You don't want to talk about him, you want talk about if you're ready to have sex," Aries nodded at her.

Perseus had headed back to the room but when he opened the door he heard Vega and Aries talking about boys, he didn't want to be present for that. Instead he headed back to Andromeda's office in hopes she was in there.

"Perseus is everything alright?" he had gone in and taken a seat before Andromeda had even noticed him.

"Yeah Aries and Vega are talking about boys."

"Ahh I see, did you enjoy seeing her?"

"I did actually, I still don't think I'd be able to see her if she reverts back but."

"It's fine, I won't expect you too, you know Aries won't either? When I requested you here I honestly thought you should get to know your mum while she is herself so you can have some memories like Aries does, we don't know how long this will last or even what triggered her to return to normal."

"I know and thank you but did you know how much Aries was like Vega?"

"I did, I knew Vega before the accident. I see so much of Vega's personality in Aries"

"What about me, I know Aries said that dad and Dora would be happy about me being placed in Hufflepuff but everyone always says how much Aries is like our parents but nothing about me."

"Oh sweetie your parents are in there, it's just most people know Vega and Sirius for causing trouble and pulling pranks but both of your parents were incredibly loyal to their friends and family. It's just their Gryffindor qualities overshadowed their Hufflepuff ones, it's the same with your sister and plus you are extremely curious and you will do anything to find out something everyone is keeping from you."

"That's the cunning quality we've all got from being a Black though."

"That is true but it's still a quality your father had."

"I guess." Perseus hung his head and looked at his fidgeting hands in his lap.

"Perseus, they're both in there. I see it in the way you react to things, especially your father more than your mother. The faces you pull when you're frustrated, angry or upset I've seen on your father, it's the little things like that I've seen you have inherited." Andromeda hated that this was bothering Perseus this much, there was so much of Sirius in him that it hurt, she didn't want this innocent boy to turn out like his father.

"But the personalities, I was placed in Hufflepuff."

"Perseus I can guarantee you that your parents are in there, even your mother who has no memory of the pregnancy or giving birth to you loves you and treats you like she does Aries. Even though she yelled at Lupin for leaving Aries alone at St Mungo's she will forgive him because to her he is family."

Perseus was silent at first, he didn't know what to say. Ever since starting at Hogwarts he had heard the things the professors had said about his parents and not much matched up with him. "When do we have to head back to Hogwarts?"

"You just have to be back before dinner, why don't you head back to your mother's room I'm sure her and Aries will stop talking about boys if you go in."

"Alright mum," Perseus gave Andromeda a smile before getting up and heading back to Vega's room.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **November 1993**

Aries and Perseus had finally made it back to Hogwarts, Andromeda had promised them that if Vega was still herself the next day she will let Dumbledore know again and see if they could come visit but Aries assumed that since it was now the weekend it should be fine.

When Aries entered the common room she found Oliver with the twins in the corner, she walked over with a massive smile on her face before taking a seat on Oliver's lap and kissing his cheek.

"So where have you been all day?" Oliver questioned noticing her strange mood, he loved seeing her this happy but there was a reason behind it and the fact that she was missing all day.

"I have been at St Mungo's."

"That's what McGonagall said but we didn't believe her," Fred replied, she wasn't surprised that they went to McGonagall since she did just leave Hogwarts in a rush.

"Why not?"

"No idea," Fred shrugged not really knowing why. "But why are you so happy?"

"I got to be with my mum and not just like when I normally visit and she treats me like her friend, she was actually my mum, she was herself, she remembers everything up until the attack."

All three of them looked at Aries, having no idea if she was messing with them or not but she was incredibly happy and they believed that this would be the only explanation for it right now.

"I'm happy for you babe, I'm glad you were able to have that moment with your mum." Oliver gave her a smile before kissing her temple.

"How long is she going to stay like that?" George questioned what everyone was thinking and the smile fell from Aries' face as he leaned in closer to Oliver.

"They don't know, they don't even know what caused it. Since it's the weekend I'm allowed to go back tomorrow."

"But…" Oliver started but Aries sat up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you say 'but Quidditch practise' I won't be happy," Aries warned him but all he did was smile.

"But Quidditch practise is cancelled tomorrow," she eyed him.

"Oliver there is no practise tomorrow," George put in speaking carefully, he was worried he had forgotten about a practise.

"Of course there is," Oliver then turned his smirk on the twins knowing it was more fun messing with them then his own girlfriend.

"Ignore him, we don't have practise tomorrow." Aries hit Oliver over the shoulder while the twins glared at him.

"We will get you back Wood," they both threatened and Oliver gulped, you could literally see the worry in his face. It was never a good option to be on the bad side of the twins and he knew this, he had also seen what happens when you cross the twins.

"Anyway, glad you are safe Aries,"

"But we have to go find Lee," Fred and George spoke as they stood up, Aries gave them both a reassuring smile before they left.

"Now Ol…" she turned back to Oliver.

"Yes babe?" he grinned at her and she slightly laughed.

"You know I won't help you with the twins, it's your own fault."

"Please babe…" Oliver begged her but she just shook her head.

"Nope but I do need something from you," Oliver was instantly worried by the look on his girlfriend's face.

Oliver had never seen Aries look this, she looked like her emotions were all over the place and couldn't decide what she was feeling or what she exactly wanted.

"Babe what's going on?"

"Dromeda doesn't know how long my mum isn't going stay like this, I want you to come with me tomorrow and meet my mum."

"Aries I would love nothing more than to do that for you," he couldn't believe how happy Aries was just at him agreeing to go with her.

Oliver knew Aries' mother meant everything to her and the fact that she didn't get to grow up with her changed her significantly and he wonders just how different she would be if her mother was around.

The following morning Oliver could tell Aries was nervous, but if seeing that smile on her face again after seeing her mother it would mean the world to him. He hated that Aries missed the chance of meeting his family but he knew it would happen next summer when they are both home from Hogwarts.

"Aries?" he spoke when they stopped outside a door and when he looked at Aries it was obvious she was scared about what would happen once it was opened.

Aries looked up and gave him a shaky smile before opening the door, she was scared that her mum had slipped back into her memories and not herself, Aries would give anything to have her mother back. Andromeda was a great person to have around while growing up but it wasn't her mother.

"Mum?" Aries spoke as her and Oliver entered the room and as soon as Vega turned around Aries' heart sunk.

"Who are you?" Vega scrunched her eyes up and carefully watched the two strangers in her room. "I know you, you're a Black aren't you? You've come to get Sirius, I won't let you. Damn where is my wand?" Vega spun around and began search for her wand.

"Babe…?" Oliver questioned but all she did was pull her hand from his and leave the room.

Oliver took another look at Vega and he couldn't believe how much Aries resembled her, he couldn't believe just how hurt Aries looked at not being able to have another moment with her mother.

He left the room in search of Aries but when he couldn't find her he decides to try Andromeda's office in hopes of her knowing where Aries was.

He was glad to see that Aries was sitting in there with her chin resting on her knees, he walked over in hopes of getting her attention.

"I wouldn't touch her Oliver," Oliver's hand stopped just before touching her and he looked at Andromeda.

"Is she alright?"

"I believe so, why don't you head back to Hogwarts Oliver. I will look after Aries, I believe she just needs some time. I've sent an owl ahead to inform McGonagall and Dumbledore about her staying back."

Oliver hesitated but eventually left Andromeda's office after softly kissing Aries head, he couldn't believe she was reacting like this, to losing another moment with her mother but he just hoped that she wouldn't be like she was during the summer.

Aries watched as Oliver left, she could tell he was worried but she didn't want to deal with any of her friends at the moments.

"Are you going to tell Perseus?" Andromeda spoke hoping to pull Aries' focus back on her instead of remembering what happened.

"He will ask about what happened, I have no choice."

"Aries what happened in there?" Andromeda didn't want to ask what happened, she could just as easily enter Vega's room and find out what memory she is stuck in.

"She recognised me, differently to the whole I look familiar to her. Dromeda she recognised me as a Black, she thought I was after Sirius. How can that happen? I visited her for years and she never once recognised me as a Black, the only thing that links me to the Blacks is my eye colour."

"It's because it's only Black family members that have that eye colour sweetie, she must normally overlook it for whatever reason. Maybe wherever she is at the moment is where someone from the family was looking for Sirius, I am sorry you didn't get another day with her." Aries didn't say anything, she just turned away from her aunt hoping this conversation will stop.

Oliver was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the fifth years, they all noticed that he returned by himself but didn't say anything about it because there could be a number of reasons as to why she didn't return as well.

Oliver had long ago stopped paying attention to what they were talking about, he didn't care, and the only thing he cared about was waiting to when Aries came back and how she was. He was worried about her and hated that he had to leave her there when something was obviously bothering her.

When Aries finally walked through the portrait hole and he was glad to see she was looking much better than she was earlier, he gave her a smile as she sat down next to him.

Aries sat down beside Oliver and leaned in close to him, she knew her friends were worried about her, that much was evident on their faces and she just hoped Oliver hadn't said anything.

She didn't realise how tense she was until Oliver wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips against the top of her head because she instantly relaxed in his arms. For now she was content, neither Oliver nor her friends were asking how she was doing but she knew it would come at one point, for now she was okay.

It was the following weekend and Aries was pacing in one of the corridor's, all week she had been meaning to speak with Remus about what happen at St Mungo's so many questions have popped up in her head and she knew he was the only that could answer them.

She reluctantly raised her hand and knocked on the door waiting for a response, she didn't know if she would willingly go to Remus' office if she hadn't gone to St Mungo's last week and seen her mother yell at him for what happened but yet still be friendly with him five minutes later.

"Aries, what a pleasant surprise, come in," Remus smiled at her while stepping aside to let her into his office.

"I'm not interrupting?" Aries spoke noticing the stack of parchments on the desk.

"No of course not, I'm almost finished marking these anyway and could do with a break, would you like some tea?" Aries nodded before taking a seat.

Remus noticed how silent Aries was as he made the tea, there were so many aspects of her that he has already noticed that is completely Vega. Even right now, she may have been silent but it didn't mean that she wasn't over thinking everything.

Aries grabbed the cup from him and gave him a small smile, "thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry about your loss against Hufflepuff."

"Yes it was tough, Perseus was thrilled and kept rubbing it in my face."

"I could imagine, house pride is something everyone has no matter what house they are in."

"It's getting a little annoying though."

"I bet, I do have a question though."

Aries looked at him, she was a little worried about where this could go. "What is it?"

"Have you told him about what happened all those years ago?"

"I had no choice after Halloween, Sirius broke into the castle."

"Does he know who I am?"

"Yeah I told him you were my godfather, it then led to him asking who his godparents were but then I explained that because our parents weren't around they weren't able to name them."

"Ahh."

"You know he won't say anything to you, he doesn't know you. He won't even visit mum in St Mungo's aside from last week."

"Speaking of which, has you always visited her?"

"I have, do you visit her?"

"I use to, I haven't been in London of late but I'm assuming she doesn't recognising you?"

Aries was silent to begin with, if Remus visited her mother then he would know what she could be like or was he trying to find out about her visits.

"I look familiar to her, last week was a first though, she recognised me as a Black. Was there a moment when the Blacks were after Sirius?"

"Aries we were in the middle of the war with Sirius on one side with his family on the other, well we always assumed as such. They were always after him," Remus spoke softly and Aries lowered her eyes and looked in her cup slowly swirling it around.

"She panicked and thought I was after him,"

"Aries it happens, there are times where Vega has those moments and nothing can get through to her. I'm sure you have also had moments with her and nothing bad happened, it's the way it is with her now and I understand it hurts but you have to believe the Healers are doing everything they can to fix your mother."

"I know," Aries sniffled while trying to push her tears back and the room fell silent.

Remus didn't know what to do in this moment, he wanted so badly to go over there and comfort Aries but he couldn't he didn't want to push her away. He was shocked when she willingly showed up at his office and it was a good sign.

"Aries what happened to the broom I sent you before your second year?" Remus asked in hopes of pulling her focus from this topic and changing her mood but he also had no idea how this topic would affect her.

Aries looked up at him, she had no idea what to tell him what happened. She knew he was a Werewolf and that this would be the best job he's had in a while.

"How do you know I'm not using the same broom?"

"I might have gone down and watched some of your training sessions, I am disappointed I didn't get to see your match though."

"Oh well in third year after the first match I left it on the spare bed while I showered. I came out and it was smashed into pieces, McGonagall and Flitwick repaired it as best as they could but I can't use it as a broom anymore. I kept it though, it's at home in my room."

"Who broke it?"

"Alexia Collins."

"Ahh yes the girl you have had problems with since first year," Aries was surprised by the slight smirk on his face. She knew he was friends with her parents, maybe he had to have a sense of humour to be friends with them.

"Who was giving you updates on me once Dromeda and Ted stopped."

"McGonagall," of course it was, it all made sense now. McGonagall was the one at Hogwarts and she knew him in his time at Hogwarts.

"So you heard of how much trouble I get in?"

"I have."

"Oh…"

"Yes oh," Aries noticed the smirk on his face

"What's that look for?"

"Just the earful I got from McGonagall on how much like you're parents you are."

"Speaking of my parents what do the names Mane, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail mean to you?"

"Why?"

"I've just got this memory about the names and I have no idea what they mean, it also doesn't help that mum called you Moony the other week."

"It was just nicknames we had for each other."

"But there's one missing, I know there was six of you but only five names," Aries knew something was being hidden from and she hated it, all she wanted was to know about her parents before everything changed.

"I don't know what to tell you Aries, are there any other questions you have?" Aries thought about Remus' question for a moment and decided she didn't want any more answers today, she couldn't handle it.

"No, I should be going." Aries replied, a little harsher than needed.

"Aries don't be like this, I'm trying here."

"You should have tried twelve years ago, actually you shouldn't have left me at St Mungo's," Aries snapped at Remus, surprised that he didn't even react to it.

In the end she gave up and left his office, needing some air and to clear her head.

Aries was floating above the Quidditch Pitch when she noticed Oliver enter, she wondered if this was the moment he finally asked about what happened in St Mungo's and she was actually surprised he had kept quiet about it all week. She ended up telling Fred and George she was just devastated that her mother wasn't herself and they understood but she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was recognised as a Black.

"Are you alright?" Oliver questioned when he was floating in front of Aries.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one last week you were utterly devastated at the idea of your mother not being herself and the fact that she recognised you as a Black," Aries face fell, he had never been this up front with her before.

"You don't understand Ol."

"Then try me babe, I hated seeing you like that and I was worried that you were going to revert back to how you were over the summer."

"Ol she has never once recognised me as a Black before, even in some of her worse moments when she was completely freaking out for whatever reason, she just thought I was a friend not a part of an evil family."

Oliver hated when Aries cried like this, yes he had seen her tear up on a few occasions but she always kept them at bay. It was a rare sight, it was only in moments like this when she let go. He reached over and wiped her tears away, he didn't know that her mother had never recognised Aries as a Black before, he assumed it was one of the things to set her off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he spoke softly but she never replied, just floated there taking in the comfort he was giving her.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **December 1993**

It was almost the end of term and inching it's way closer to Christmas and it was throwing Aries for sorts, she was so used to going home for Christmas break and spending it with her family that she was a little worried about how she was going to feel come Christmas morning.

After spending the day in Hogsmeade Aries was sitting with the twins and Oliver in the common room eating a box of Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans.

"I don't know how you all eat those," Oliver spoke while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Easy, you grab one, put it your mouth, chew and try not to throw up," Aries grinned at him while Fred and George both did as she said.

"Seriously sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you," Aries grinned at him before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. "Seriously I do question it."

Before Aries could even say anything Harry entered the common room and walked over to where they were sitting, he just stared at Aries not saying anything and it was starting to unnerve her.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Aries, Aries Black?"

"Yes, Harry are you alright? You know who I am."

"You're Sirius Blacks daughter, does that mean Perseus is his son?"

"What are you getting at Harry?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what, I have no idea what you are on about."

"Everything, him being my godfather what happened that night, everything."

"Harry come on let's go somewhere else and talk."

"NO TELL ME!"

"Yes I knew that you were my god brother and yes I knew what happened that night. I asked my aunt to tell me since I knew a lot of the Slytherins would know the truth, I wanted to know before starting here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I meant to say, hey Harry did you know we're god siblings and my own father is the reason your parents are dead?"

"Why did you lie to me!"

"Harry," Harry didn't say anything, he just turned around and stormed up the stairs.

"Where the hell did he find out the truth?" Aries turned and faced the boys, completely forgetting that Oliver was joking about why he was with her.

"How are we meant to know?"

"Go and ask him Aries?"

"Forget it," Aries stood up and left the common room not wanting to deal with it.

Aries spent the time before dinner hiding out in the kitchens staying out of the elves way while they finished preparing dinner, she was surprised that no one had sought her out but she suspected they were letting her calling down, especially after the summer.

When Aries headed up to the Great Hall for dinner neither the twins nor Oliver mentioned anything that happened with Harry, they just asked the girls how their day was and Aries was grateful for it but she couldn't help but notice the looks Harry was sending up the table to her.

When Aries made it back to the common room Harry sought her out. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Its fine Harry, I only didn't tell you because I didn't know how."

"How do you go about knowing what he did?"

"Easy, he isn't my father. He hasn't been there to raise me like my aunt and uncle, he left his family behind so he obviously doesn't care about us."

"But it's different with you."

"How Harry?"

"Everyone said him and my dad were like brothers."

"And he supposably loved my mother, he left everyone Harry. He doesn't care about us, think of it this way. If he didn't do what he did or even leave chances are we would have grown up together, me, you and Perseus. Chances are Lupin would be with us."

"Why is that?"

"Harry, he's my godfather and he was friends with our parents."

"I didn't know that," Aries hated how devastated he looked at being hidden from this one bit of information.

She knew over the years he was getting little bits of information about his parents from whoever he could and the one person who was close with his parents didn't let it up. Aries would feel the same if she found out from someone that someone had popped up knowing her parents.

"I'm sure he would have said something eventually."

"Everyone seems to keep stuff from me," Harry shook his head before walking off again.

"Damn it," Aries muttered to herself just as Oliver appeared at her side, he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure everything will be fine soon enough babe."

"Maybe," Aries looked up at and gave him a small smile hoping he was right. "Now back to what you were saying earlier," she smirked at him and he gulped.

"Nothing, you are the best girlfriend ever," she shook her head but allowed him to kiss her anyway.

It was Christmas morning and when Aries woke up she was met by the presence of a warm body and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she forgot that she slept in Oliver's bed the night before since Percy wasn't here to say anything about how she wasn't allowed in the boys' dorms. She rolled over so she was facing him before putting an arm around his neck.

"Morning babe," Aries smiled, Oliver's Scottish accent sounded even huskier first thing in the morning.

"Morning Ol."

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfect next to you, Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas Aries," Oliver leaned over and kissed her.

"Do I get my present now?" Aries grinned at him, she had been bugging him for weeks now as to what her Christmas present was. She wanted to know what he got her and it was annoying that he wouldn't budge, normally by now he had caved into her requests

"Yes I will get your present," Oliver sat up. "It looks like the elves brought the rest of your presents in here as well," Aries sat up in his bed and looked at the pile of presents sitting on his trunk.

Oliver sorted through the presents handing Aries hers before opening his trunk and pulling out a small box and climbing back into the bed beside her. "Here, this is for you"

Aries grabbed the box and unwrapped it before opening it and she was shocked at the present, it was stunning. It was a star that had diamonds around the edges and it was on a plain silver chain, Aries looked up at Oliver, she was speechless.

"I can't believe you're actually speechless, you always have something to say."

"Ol it's beautiful thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome beautiful," Aries smiled before leaning over the side of the bed and pulling out a rather large box and handing it to Oliver.

"Here this is for you," Aries watched as Oliver opened the box, she was a little nervous about how he was going to like the present.

Oliver couldn't believe what was in the box, Aries had gotten him a broom polishing kit, new Keeper gloves and a new play book. "Aries you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted too, do you like it?"

"Aries I love it, it's perfect. Thank you." Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her back down on the bed side him and kissing her.

"Alright I still have more presents to open" Aries pulled away from him and sat up again but Oliver had other plans in mind. Oliver sat up and moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist before he began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Ol stop."

"Fine," Oliver grumbled before pulling away and opening his own presents.

"You've still got one left babe," Oliver and Aries had both finished opening their presents but there was one left on the bed.

"No it's yours Ol."

"I've opened all mine, it's yours."

"It can't be mine." Aries was confused as she looked at the last gift lying on the bed, she recognised the shape but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Here there's a card," Oliver reached over and grabbed the card before reading it out.

 _I love and miss you Aries_

"I told you it was yours babe."

"But who would it be from?"

"Maybe Lupin?"

"No I got one from him," Aries reached over and grabbed it before opening it.

It wasn't until she realised it was a brand new broomstick and she saw Oliver's arm move to grab the broom that she realised something. "Don't touch it."

"But you just did."

"No I touched the wrappings, don't touch the broom."

"Why not?"

"Because Lupin didn't buy this."

"What makes you think….holy flippening hell Aries. That's a Firebolt!"

"I know that Ol hence why I know Lupin wouldn't have bought this."

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?" Aries growled, Oliver hadn't seen her this angry in a while and it shocked him.

"Your father?" Aries nodded at him while staring at the broom, it was absolutely stunning and when she first saw them during the summer she wanted to buy one but Dromeda convinced her against it saying it would be a waste of money since her Nimbus was perfectly fine.

"Babe are you alright?" Aries turned her head and looked at him, she didn't know what to say or think about the broom.

Aries got out of the bed and left Oliver's dorm heading back to her own to get dressed before going back to Oliver's dorm.

"Babe what are you doing?" but Aries ignored him, she grabbed the broom and left again.

Aries didn't stop until she was standing in front of Remus' office, she began banging on the door waiting until he opened up.

"Aries what are you doing here?" Remus spoke when he realised she was the one banging on his door but she didn't reply instead she walked in and placed the broom on his desk.

"You know him better than I do, why the hell would he send me that?"

"What are you on about?" Remus was confused at first, he had no idea what Aries was going on about.

"Well unless you sent me this incredibly expensive broom which I doubt then I know who did, now why would he?" Remus walked over and took a good look at the broom, he finally realised what was going on.

"That is a stunning broom but I don't know, I didn't think he would do what he did to both Peter and James but he did so I can't tell you why he sent you that broom."

"Is he trying to kill me as well?" Aries eyes welled up as she sat down in one of the chairs, Remus walked over to her and knelt beside her

"Aries he loved you, the amount of detentions he got sneaking off the grounds to go and see you during seventh year was a new record, I think in the end McGonagall let it go."

"But everyone says him and Uncle Jaime were like brothers, he obviously loved Jaime. If he can do that to Jaime what about me then? Oh god imagine if he knows about Perseus," Aries eyes went wide with fear just in case Perseus received the same gift, she might have been able to touch the broom but what would happen if she decided to fly it.

"I can floo Dromeda right now if you want and we can find out exactly when Vega found out she was pregnant and if she knows if Sirius knows as well as if Perseus received a gift. I don't know how to answer that question," Aries nodded at Remus while he reached out and wiped away her tears.

Ever since Vega had been herself that one time and Aries had seen her mother yell at Remus and forgive him in the same day, she was starting to let Remus in more and forgive him for leaving her at St Mungo's.

 _"Remus why are you flooing me? What has Aries done now?"_ Aries looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"No Aries hasn't done anything, she's fine just worried about something. When did Vega find out she was pregnant with Perseus?"

 _"Halloween, why?"_

"Do you know if she told Sirius?"

 _"No I didn't even know she told Alice until Aries told me about what she said at St Mungo's, why what's going on?"_

"Aries received a broom from him and she's worried about Perseus, did he receive any strange packages?" Aries had stayed at Hogwarts while Perseus decided to go home for Christmas Break.

 _"I don't know, he's still asleep,"_ Aries got up from the chair and rushed over to the fire place to look at her aunt.

"Dromeda can you please go check, what if Perseus got a broom as well, what if he decides to fly it and what if something happens to him?"

 _"Alright I will go check, just wait there."_

Aries impatiently sat there waiting for Andromeda to come back, Remus put an arm round her and she instantly leaned into him allowing him to give her the comfort she obviously needed. Remus couldn't believe how much she cared about her brother and wanted to protect him from Sirius, it was also obvious how much she was hurting because of what Sirius did all those years ago.

 _"The only broom amongst his presents that I can see is the one you sent him Aries, so unless Sirius sent him something else I won't know but I will check when he opens them."_ Aries let out a sigh of relief. _"Look I have to go, Aries please stay out of trouble and write soon."_

Aries ended up sending Perseus a broom for Christmas, originally she was going to wait till his birthday but the look on his face broke her heart when he found out that she wasn't going home for Christmas so she changed her mind and had the broom arrive early.

It didn't matter if they had multiple brooms in the storage shed of the Quidditch Pitch, it was different having your own broom, one that was newer than the ones in the shed.

"See Aries, Perseus is fine," Remus spoke once the green flames vanished.

"It still doesn't explain why he sent the broom," Aries pulled away from Remus and headed back to the armchair she was sitting in.

"I can't tell you anything but I can take the broom and go over it with McGonagall and Flitwick to make sure there is nothing wrong with the broom because I'm assuming you would want to keep it?"

"Are you kidding me Remus, this broom is stunning and the best out there. I _need_ this broom!" Aries exclaimed and Remus couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips, as much as she hated admitting she truly was her father's daughter when it came to Quidditch, it didn't matter who the broom came from she actually wanted to keep it.

"I figured, now I've noticed this a couple of times now. How come whenever you talk about James you call him Jaime?"

"It's what I remember calling him when I was little, it just stuck."

"I remember when you first started calling him Jaime." Aries noticed the smile on his face, it was rare to see a smile like that on his face.

"How did it start?"

"We don't even know where you got it from, Lily didn't call him Jaime and neither did his own mother from memory."

"What about mum?"

"No, she didn't."

"Then where did it come from?"

"We don't know but the look on James' face when you first said it was hilarious."

"I bet it was, thank you for my present by the way," Remus had given her a box full of various sweets, photos he had of himself, her parents and the rest of their friends from various times as well as the bracelet that had a star charm on it that weirdly enough matched her necklace.

"Your welcome and thank you for mine, the bracelet was your mother's." Aries what at a loss for what to get Remus, in the end she decided on chocolate and a voucher for Flourish and Botts.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know how I ended up with it though."

"Do you know where mum got the animal bracelet?"

"Sirius gave it to her one year."

"Do you know where he got it?"

"No I don't, why?"

"I lost it during try outs," Aries lowered her gaze and began playing with the bracelet that was now situated on her wrist. She was devastated the moment she found out she lost her mother's charm bracelet and now that she had this she felt a bit better about losing the other one.

"I heard about what happened during your try outs."

"What hasn't McGonagall told you?"

"I'm sure there are some things she hasn't told me, you should head back to your common room and spend the day with your friends."

"Have a good Christmas Remus," Aries gave him a smile before heading back to the common room.

When Aries made it back to the common room she couldn't see Oliver or the twins anywhere, the rest of their friends had gone home for Christmas break. It wasn't until she had stepped further into the common that an arm reached out and grabbed her waist while a hand was placed over her eyes before a kiss was placed on her neck.

"What are you doing Ol?"

"Who's Ol?" Aries was shocked at the lack of Scottish Accent, she pulled away and spun around.

"You asshole!" Aries hit Oliver over and over again.

"I'm sorry but it was funny," Oliver grabbed her hands before pulling her close to him. "You're the one that said you always know it's me because of my accent."

"I didn't actually think you'd be able to talk without it."

"Maybe I should do it more often?"

"Please don't," Aries pouted at him

"Aw look at how cute you are," Oliver teased his girlfriend.

"Ol…" Aries face hardened and a slight glare appeared on her face.

"Yes babe," Oliver grinned at her before giving her a soft kiss which in turn softened her face.

"You obviously did that for a reason."

"I did, I went down to the kitchens and grabbed some food. I thought we could skip lunch in the Great Hall and have a picnic in the Astronomy Tower?"

"That would be amazing Ol, I would prefer nothing better." Aries smiled at him

"Come on let's go," Oliver grabbed her hand and led her to the Astronomy Tower.

Aries couldn't believe how perfect the picnic was Oliver, he had gone all out for this. He had asked the elves to put together her favourite foods as well as charm the Astronomy Tower to be heated so they wouldn't cold and the ceiling had been charmed so there was stars on the roof.

Aries was currently sitting in the common room with Oliver when everyone else was slowly returning from lunch, when Harry entered the common room with Ron and Hermione Aries had only caught the end of their argument.

"I was doing what I thought was right Harry!" Hermione spoke with a red face

"Maybe next time you should keep out of what doesn't concern you!" Ron yelled back. Aries watched Hermione turned around and rushed up the stairs, she couldn't believe those three were fighting again.

"Wood I may have come across a broom but McGonagall confiscated it," Harry spoke when him and Ron walked over to where Aries and Oliver were on the couch.

"What happened with Hermione Harry?" Aries questioned, there was a look shared between Ron and Harry.

"It doesn't matter, Wood you need to talk to McGonagall and get my broom back."

"Why would McGonagall confiscate your broom Harry?"

"Because Hermione told her it wasn't safe."

"Harry what really happened with Hermione?" Aries questioned, she had decided that maybe Sirius had sent Harry a broom as well and Hermione being as smart as she was would have worked out who it was from and that maybe something was wrong with it.

"Aries…"

"Tell me Harry, please."

"Fine," Harry snapped at Aries before sitting down on one of the armchairs. "So this broom turned up and Ron thinks it might be from Lupin but Hermione believes it might be from Black so she went to McGonagall and McGonagall took it."

"A Firebolt?" Aries knew she was right and she couldn't believe that Sirius would send both of them brooms that stunning.

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"Because I got one as well and I can you tell it's not from Lupin, he wouldn't be able to afford it."

"What makes you think that Aries?"

"Because I know but I believe they did come from Sirius, Hermione did the right thing."

"Did McGonagall confiscate yours as well?"

"Nope I handed it over, much to his disgust," earlier in the Astronomy Tower Oliver had asked what happened with the broom and when she told him that she handed it over to Remus he lost it, he proceeded to spend 20 minutes explaining just how much better the team will be with it.

"Oh come on Aries it was a Firebolt, imagine how we would go against Ravenclaw and Slytherin with it. Wait both of you have one, Harry will defiantly catch the Snitch before them," Aries elbowed him to shut him up.

"Wood's right Aries, we could win our matches with the brooms."

"But our safety is more important, I know your family don't care about you but mine care about me. Even though you barely know Lupin he cares about you, he was friends with our parents and I'm pretty sure Molly and Arthur care about you"

"But the broom, have you seen the broom Aries?"

"Harry I saw the broom and it is stunning don't get me wrong but he could have seriously hurt us by placing charms on the brooms."

"Wood can't you say something to her?"

"Ol don't you dare," Aries warned him.

"Harry Aries is right, if there was charms placed on the brooms you both could have been seriously hurt if they weren't checked. It's better to get them both checked out first. Now Aries do you honestly believe that he would have placed charms on the broom to hurt both of you."

"He killed Peter and gave Voldemort Jaime and Lily's location, imagine what could happen to us."

"Aries…"

"Don't Ol, look Harry let McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch anyone else who would help strip the broom down, the broom needs to be check. We don't know what he is capable of," Aries stood up from the couch and headed towards the girls' staircase.

"Babe?" Aries ignored Oliver and headed the stairs before stopping at the third year door.

"Hermione are you in here?" Aries spoke as she opened the door

"Aries what are you doing in here?" Aries frowned at the sight of the poor girl, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Came to check on you, Ron had no right to yell at you like that. I believe you did the right thing."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised, she would have thought that Aries would have been thrilled at the idea of something like the Firebolt and would have jumped at the chance to ride one.

"Yeah, I handed my broom over."

"You got sent one as well?"

"I do and I believe they're from the same person."

"Ron thought Professor Lupin sent it."

"He wouldn't have been able to afford it."

"How well do you know Professor Lupin Aries?"

"Well enough why?"

"It's just he takes a lot of sick days that's all," Aries wondered what she was getting at, she knew the third years had done the werewolf essays since most of the other years as well. Hell Aries friends had even made jokes about maybe Remus was a werewolf but Aries laughed it off saying Dumbledore wouldn't risk the students.

"Yes he does, he is my teacher as well."

"I know…never mind, you should go back to Oliver or even the twins. Actually I haven't seen those two all day."

"They said something about something it's not important. What are you getting at Hermione?"

"Do you know….?"

"That's he a werewolf? Yes I do, I've known for a while now."

"Is he safe?"

"Do you think Dumbledore would have hired him if he wasn't?"

"But Quirrell?"

"I know but I can assure you that Remus is safe. Precautions have been put in place for our protection, he won't hurt us." Hermione looked at Aries with a strange look on her face and Aries was worried, she knew she slipped by saying Remus but she also assumed that Harry had told his friends about the information she told him.

"Does this have anything to do with what Harry saw Snape giving him?"

"Yes, I'm sure you did your own research and can guess what the Potion is?"

"Wolfsbane?"

"Exactly, please don't tell anyone Hermione."

"I won't as long as no one gets hurt."

"Thank you Hermione and you're more than welcome to sit with us at meals instead of Harry and Ron."

"Thanks Aries," the two girls gave each other a smile before Aries headed towards her own dorm.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry for not posting for so long, there are a number of reasons as to why I stopped but of recently the main one is due to writers block. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **December 1993**

Aries was currently out running on the Quidditch Pitch in the middle of it snowing, ever since Christmas she had been trying to work out why her and Harry were sent the brooms even Remus wasn't able to help her work out why they were sent.

Aries kept running until she couldn't go any further, she stopped on the spot and rested her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"Babe are you alright?" Aries turned her head at the sound of Oliver's voice

"Fine what are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you, I've been worried about you ever since Christmas."

"I told you I'm fine Ol, you worry too much." Aries shook her head at him, she didn't understand why he was worried.

"Aries I have plenty of reasons to worry about you, you along with the twins have had a very interesting five years here and I honestly believe it won't change over the next two either so I do worry what will happen once I leave you three alone."

That statement shocked her, she didn't expect him to say something like that but her being her and the most unromantic person she knew, she turned the situation into a joke.

"Oh so you weren't planning on failing this year to repeat next year," she smirked at him and he let out a small chuckle.

"You know my parents will kill me."

"Have you convinced them that Quidditch is the right thing for you?"

"Dad just wants me to be happy but mum wants me to work in the Ministry like dad does."

"I'm sure it will be fine, maybe once you're out playing your mum will see how happy it makes you."

"Hang on a second, you're changing the topic. We're talking about you here."

"But I'm fine, I'm going to shower," Aries went to walk off but Oliver reached out and grabbed her and turned back around to face him. "Seriously Ol I'm starting to cool down and if you didn't notice you're the one in the warm cloak."

"Where is yours?"

"In the team room, I'm not stupid enough to come down here without it."

"You have before," Aries couldn't help but notice the frown on his face, almost as if he was remembering what happened in her third year where she fell asleep in the snow by mistake ended up with hyperthermia.

"Alright fine, I'm not stupid enough to do it twice."

"Come on then," Oliver wrapped an arm around Aries' shoulders while kissing her head before leading them both towards the team room.

When Aries emerged from the girls' change room after a hot shower and getting changed, she walked over and took a seat on the couch facing Oliver.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your parents?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"What did they say about you wanting to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas Break?"

"Nothing, mum was annoyed I wouldn't be home for Christmas but my siblings all did the same thing. They all stayed back over their last Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Then why was your mum annoyed with you?"

"Mum was annoyed with them all as well, it's just how she is but Aries what is going through your head right now?"

"Nothing I'm fine, you worry too much."

"Aries a broom turns up on Christmas from your father and you freak out, you don't say anything to me. You just take off and deliver the broom to Lupin, then when Harry starts complaining about the same thing you freak out again and then spend the rest of the night hiding in your dorm. Since then you've been real quiet even the twins have noticed."

"How have the twins noticed, I've barely seen them all break. I know they stayed back because I've seen them at meals but they're avoiding me, I have no idea what they're up to."

"I've got no idea, it's the twins you know them better than I do wouldn't you know what they're up too?"

"No because I haven't seen them," Aries snapped at him

"Aries I don't know what to think but please tell me what is going through your head?"

"I don't know what to tell you Ol."

"Please try."

"I don't know what to think, these brooms are confusing me. Why would he send them? Would he really try and kill us both?"

"Why do you have to make sense of everything? We live in a world where magic exists things don't have to make sense Aries."

"But they do to me, everything has a reason behind it, everything! This doesn't make sense." Oliver knew she was like this and he hated it, she would always cause herself unneeded stress.

"I don't know what to tell you, honestly. Please stop trying to work it out, you're just going to cause yourself more stress. Aries I love you but I am honestly worried right now."

"You love me?" Aries stared at him, she couldn't believe he said that. She had been thinking it but had been too scared to say something

"Oh, crap…" Aries didn't know what to say, she couldn't move or speak she just continued to sit there and stare at him.

"Babe, please say something anything will be fine. Please Aries, it slipped out," Oliver leaned forward and cupped her face.

"I love you too," Aries finally spoke but it came out as a whisper that Oliver barely heard her.

"Meaning saying it wasn't code for you say it back, you don't have too. I honestly didn't mean for it to slip out."

"No I do, I love you Oliver," Aries had a huge smile on her face as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Oliver moved his hands so they were gripping her waist and he pulled her down so she was lying on the couch and he climbed on top of her before deepening the kiss.

"Ol…" Aries managed to speak with Oliver pulled away. It was always the same, Oliver pulling away before it got too far even though Aries was the one that wasn't ready. Oliver didn't want to make it seem like he pushing to have sex with Aries and she knew why he was pulling away, he didn't want it to get too far, he didn't want to go beyond the point of no return.

"I have to stop."

Aries shook her head at him and wrapped an arm around his neck trying to pull him close while the other began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Aries, please." Oliver groaned

"Ol I love you, I don't want to stop. Please don't stop, I want to do this, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Aries nodded while wrapping the other arm around his neck pulling him back down on top of her.

A few days later Aries was sitting in the common going over the last of her homework before the new term started on Monday, everyone would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow giving them the weekend at Hogwarts before classes started.

Aries looked up at the sound of people crashing through the portrait before running over to where she was sitting in front of the fire, she saw her two best friends standing in front of her. Fred and George had been absent for most of the break.

"Now where the hell have you two been all break, I've been looking for you two all over. Where the hell have you been when I've needed you, I swear even Oliver has begun hiding from me."

"We're sorry,"

"We truly are."

"But we've been setting something up"

"Yeah your Christmas present."

"But I got a present from you, the box of sweets and your mum's homemade fudge and some Quidditch stuff."

"Yeah but we thought we would do something special this year,"

"Come on Aries trust us, we've been working really hard on this." Fred leaned over and grabbed Aries hand and pulled her from the arm chair she was on.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," both of the twins said together and they dragged off towards the seventh floor, it wasn't until they stopped on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"What are we doing here?"

"We found this room."

"I thought it was a broom closet?"

"Nope, far from it. Hang on a sec," Aries watched as the twins walked back and forth down the corridor before a door appeared.

"Come on, it's in here."

Aries walked over to them and entered into the room behind the twins completely confused, she swore the last time they were here they were hiding from Filch and it was a broom closet but when she entered the room she was completely shocked. She wanted to know what they had done and the fact that they did this showed just how much they cared about her as well as knew her.

"What have you two done?" Aries whispered while she looked around the room.

It was like they were standing in the middle of space with countless constellations surrounding them but what shocked Aries was the constellations that could be seen, Aries could pick out the Aries, Perseus, Andromeda and Lynx constellations, she wouldn't have been surprised if the twins had attempted to put in the Vega, Sirius, Castor and Nymphadora stars as well but since the room was so warped with dates and times she couldn't pick them. There were other constellations that Aries could see as well, the Pheonix and Hercules which were her favourite.

"We know you go to the Astronomy Tower to be closer to your family,"

"We thought maybe if we could bring the constellations and stars to you it would make you happy."

"This is amazing, I can't believe you did all this," Aries spoke as her eyes welled up, she still couldn't get over the shock of this.

"You've been so upset since you visited your mum,"

"And then the brooms turned up at Christmas and you became angry and confused."

"How did you do it?" Aries was still shocked at the sight of the room, she never wanted to leave.

"Well first we walked past the door and the room appeared like this but every constellation and we're assuming stars,"

"But then we started talking about various constellations,"

"Exactly and then we're assuming they came and went depending on what we were saying,"

"But then we started listen names like Vega, Castor and Nymphadora,"

"However no more constellations appeared so we're assuming they're stars?"

"Yeah they are, I still can't believe you did this though. It's perfect." Aries smiled at them before walking over and hugging them both.

"You're welcome and we didn't exactly spend more money on you like you thought,"

"We just put a lot of effort into the research, we remember seeing various names on the family tree at your house."

"So then when the Astronomy textbooks appeared we searched through them looking for ones that were familiar."

"I can't believe how much work you put into this, you two never study this hard. Hell it's Astronomy, you two hate that subject, you're only passing because I let you copy my homework which by the way no one is meant to know they all think I help you."

"Yes and we both know come our OWLs we are going to fail and we will deal with the consequences then."

"You two are incredibly…"

"Handsome,"

"Smart,"

"Funny."

"Good looking,"

"Intelligent,"

"Amazing Quidditch Players."

"Perfect,"

"Hilarious,"

"Awesome Beaters,"

"You two are literally saying the same things over and over just using different words." She knew they were being idiots but she couldn't help but laugh at them.

"And your point?"

"It rules out the smart aspect."

"Don't be silly Aries."

"Right, anyway as I was saying you two are incredibly insane. You're mum is going to lose it if you lot fail too many OWLs."

"Come on Aries, we've told you this before. We believe our smarts are better suited for a different approach," Aries put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the twins. She had not heard this one yet.

"Fred is right, we don't want to end up in some dead in job at the Ministry."

"Exactly, we want to open our own shop."

"Oh come on not back at this, Molly won't let you two open up a shop and where are you going to get the money for it?"

"Aries…" the twins both grinned at her

"Oh come on you know I would."

"But we wouldn't accept your money anyway."

"Exactly, you two are too proud but you are also stubborn which leads me to believe that you will somehow get what you want."

"Exactly because just like we know you so well."

"You also know us incredibly well," both Fred and George each put an arm around Aries and held her close. The three of them stood like that in the room while Aries took everything in.

 **January 1994**

Classes had started back at Hogwarts this week and the fullness of the castle made Aries feel at ease, her staying behind with Oliver and the twins for Christmas made her realise just how eerily quiet the castle can get and she didn't like it.

Earlier in the week when Aries was entered the Great Hall for breakfast she was almost tackled to the ground by Perseus constantly saying thank you over and over again. She was happy to see that he was thrilled with her present, this year had been as hard for him as it had been for her.

Not only was it Perseus' first year at Hogwarts and having to deal with the stigma of being a Black not in Slytherin he was also trying to make friends but he also had to deal with all the rumours that were floating around about Sirius. It might not have affected him as much as it did Aries but Sirius was still his father, therefore he was still affected by the rumours.

"Any news on my broom?" Aries asked while Remus handed her a cup of tea.

She was currently sitting in his office hoping to hear anything about her broom, she hated that the broom was from Sirius but it was a Firebolt, she wanted the broom.

"No I'm sorry, both brooms are still being checked. How was the rest of your Christmas break?" Remus asked couldn't help but notice how Aries lowered her gaze. "Aries?"

Remus was worried when she stayed silent, before that moment at St Mungo's when Vega was herself he was worried he had truly ruined his chances of making things right with Aries. He regretted staying away for as long as he did and he knew it would be hard to fix things but since then Aries had been opening up and was slowly letting him in. He was even shocked when she turned up at his office on Christmas morning asking about the broom everyone suspected Sirius had sent.

"Oliver and the twins spent the rest of break checking up on me."

Remus had now worked out that Oliver was Aries boyfriend, he hadn't been told otherwise by Aries but he had also heard the rumours that floated around the castle like the students. He had also seen the two of them huddled together in the library a little more cosy then what friends would.

"Because they're worried you're going to revert back to how you were doing the summer?" Remus' question shocked Aries and she finally looked up at him.

"How did you know?" She couldn't help that her question came out as barely a whisper that was the one part of her that she was ashamed off and didn't like letting everyone know about it.

"I happened to be at St Mungo's during the summer with hopes of visiting Vega but Dromeda stopped me, she showed me your room where you were asleep on the bed with Fred and George."

"What did she tell you?"

"Just that you have episodes very similar to Vega's and Sirius escaping was the catalyst that set it all off."

Aries fell silent, she didn't know if she was annoyed that Andromeda had told him what happened or the fact that Remus was there while it was happening. All she wanted to do was find out about her broom, not find out that someone else knew just how bad she could get.

"Aries it's nothing to be ashamed off, so you lose your temper every now and then. Your parents were the same."

"Really?" Aries had tried getting information out of Andromeda about where her episodes came from but she wasn't able to get her questions answered.

"I don't remember them being as bad as you were during the summer but yes they both had bad tempers, you saw your mother at St Mungo's and when your uncle was killed Sirius was destroying things in their room." Remus was shocked when her hair turned bright red.

"I am nothing like him!" Aries before standing up and leaving the office.

It was a couple of days later and Aries still hadn't set foot in Remus' office but today, she had no choice but to face him. It was time for their next Defence Against the Dark Arts class, they entered the classroom to find all the tables pushed aside with a large trunk in the middle of the room.

Aries instantly recognised the trunk, she didn't know if she was looking forward to this class.

"Alright calm down, calm down." Remus spoke getting everyone to quiet down, everyone was standing around trying to work out what was going on.

"What do you think is going on?" Fred questioned Aries after he elbowed but she shook her head, she had a feeling what was in the trunk and sharing this class with a bunch of Slytherin's she didn't want to participate.

"The other week I had the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students asking why the third years got to go against a Boggart and not them, I was under the impression that you study Boggarts in third year but they reminded of what happened during your third and requested this chance. Who remembers the spell for when facing a Boggart?"

Aries wasn't looking forward to this class, she hated the idea of going against Boggart already having a feeling as to what her worst fear was and that was the day she was trapped in the Longbottom Manor having to listen to the screams.

Aries just hoped Remus wouldn't call on her, that he didn't need her to participate because she doesn't know what will happen if she has to relive that.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. Please review!**

 **Raven that flies at night, thank you for reviewing. As for when they meet Sirius, I will be following the books so they won't meet Sirius until the time is right.**

 **Bookdragonslayer, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the cute scenes, I do try to do them every now and then to show that despite all that bad things that happen in their lives they can have cute moments.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **February 1994**

"Hey Wood!" Aries yelled noticing Oliver leaving the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room.

When Oliver turned he noticed his angry girlfriend storming towards him, he had no idea what he's done this time and it worried him.

"Yes babe?" he questioned her with a smile hoping to falter her anger.

"Five times a week? Really! Why five times a week!" Aries yelled at him while attempting to hit him over the arm but he just grabbed her wrist.

"I have to go to class, can we talk about this later?" Oliver kissed Aries' cheek before slipping away from her and heading down the corridor.

"Miss Black what are you doing here?" Aries turned around at the sound of Remus' voice.

"Hello Professor Lupin, I was looking for Oliver actually but I should be going."

"Actually I was hoping we could talk," Aries looked at him, they haven't spoken outside of class since she last stormed out of his office for being reminded by another person how much she was like Sirius.

As much as she was annoyed at him once again stating how similar she was to Sirius, she was thankful that he never once called on her during their class on Boggarts. She wondered if he knew what would happen if she went against the Boggart, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

Aries nodded and followed Remus into his office, wishing more than anything she didn't have a free block right now. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just about the nicknames you questioned a while ago, I know you knew of Moony because your mother mentioned it when we were at St Mungo's but how did you know of the others?"

"As I said, it was a memory. Why?"

"Harry just mentioned a couple of things, do you happen to know how he found out that I was friends with his parents."

"Sort of, I may have mentioned it but only because he confronted me about how Sirius was his godfather. That I have no idea about."

"Okay, how about the fact that he knew what butter beer tastes like? I know Rosmerta doesn't let students do take away on butter beer." Remus raised an eyebrow at Aries and she shifted in her seat.

She had a feeling Harry had used the map to head down to Hogsmeade, she wasn't there when the twins handed it over but they had told her they handed it over to him.

"What are you getting at Remus?" As soon as Aries heard the nickname Moony at St Mungo's she assumed he had something to do with the map but couldn't voice that to anyone, she didn't know how.

"Oh nothing just curious as to how you made it down to Hogsmeade last weekend." She narrowed her eyes at him, if he had spotted her why hadn't he said anything or given her detention. It wouldn't mean anything new to her, she had detention regularly and with Oliver increasing practises to five times a week she would have to try and stay out of trouble but there was something else to all of this.

She just hoped her saying the next sentence wouldn't backfire on her. "With some help of the Marauders."

She watched as his face stayed calm giving no indication of knowing what she said. "How did you find it?"

"Find what Remus?" she grinned at him and he shook his head with a slight smile.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Aries, how did you find the map?"

"I didn't, Fred and George stole it from Filch and I was lucky they shared it with me."

"You asked why there was only five names, your mother didn't have one. So she wasn't listed on the map because of it, we couldn't have proof that it was us that made the map but Aries your mother was the one that found the spell to make it work, she was involved in the making of it. I know I upset you by stating how similar you are to Sirius but you are very much like your mother and not just in looks."

Aries wondered if Remus was opening up to her about the map because of what happened or because he wanted to open up.

"You are incredibly smart and gifted when it comes to your classes, something your mother was as well. I see how many detentions you receive along with Fred and George, I've heard about your track record about sneaking out after curfew, pulling pranks on other students and Filch but your grades don't show it like Fred and George's do. Your mother would join us with pranks or sneaking out but her grades were always high, she always did her homework."

"I have a question though?" Aries finally spoke but she didn't know how to respond to what he just told her.

"What is it?"

"How did you do the Forbidden Forest?" Aries couldn't help but notice the demeanour on Remus' face changed at the question and she couldn't work out why.

Aries knew he was a werewolf, she knew there was safety precautions put in place so he didn't hurt anyone during the full moon but what she didn't understand was why he was instantly worried about this question.

"It was wrong and we shouldn't have done it Aries, but it wasn't until seventh year. We were a bit full of ourselves and thought we could handle ourselves against whatever we came up against, I hope you understand we wrong in that thought and we could have been badly injured if not killed. Going into the Forbidden Forest isn't something I recommend Aries," Aries nodded in response.

He may not have said it but she had a feeling that he already knew she had been in the Forest before, at the time she had no idea just how dangerous the Forest could be but now she knew.

"Are you alright?" Aries looked up at Remus, she hadn't realised she had been quiet for as long as she was.

"Do you think he deserves the Dementors Kiss?"

"Does it matter what I think? What do you think?"

Aries was silent, processing what Remus had just asked her. It was all over the Daily Prophet the previous day that Sirius was receiving a Dementors Kiss upon capture, everyone was pointing and whispering behind her back. She didn't have to hear what they saying to know what they were talking about, she figured it was about how she was officially going to be without her father after this.

"I don't know what I think, I honestly don't Remus. The one thing I do know is that he should have the trial he never received, Dromeda said he was just thrown into Azkaban upon capture."

"That he was Aries but you have to understand the time we were in, everything was in shambles. The last of Voldemort's followers were being rounded up, there were eye witnesses to the argument between Peter and Sirius and Dumbledore was told about Sirius being the Secret Keeper."

Aries fell silent again after that and Remus let her, she finished her tea in silence before leaving and heading back to the common room. Something wasn't sitting right with her about all of this and it was annoying her that she couldn't work it out.

"Babe?" Aries stopped at the sound of Oliver's voice and looked over at him, he was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah sorry just lost in thought, how was your day?" Aries questioned him before giving him a small smile.

"It was fine, although I am a little worried you are still mad at me."

"Nope, but why five days a week?"

"Because we need to beat Ravenclaw in hopes of winning the Quidditch Cup, five days a week will give us the chance to become better and beat them." Aries noticed the manic gleam that appears in his eyes whenever the topic of Quidditch gets brought up of lately.

It was in moments like these that she wondered how her and Oliver were going to make it through the next couple of months leading up the final matches. She knew how much Oliver wanted the cup under his name and how playing professionally was his dream. She also knew just how much easier it was to get noticed as a player who was captain of their team and also won their competition but there was also a part of that she wasn't blind to the fact that _all_ of their arguments would always lead back to Quidditch.

"Just don't forget about us little people?" she grinned at him but he shook his head while leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"I will if you don't ever get your broom back."

"Oh come on it's not my fault Harry got his back and I didn't," she pouted at him hoping to soften him up.

They were present in the common room last night when Harry entered it carrying his Firebolt, Oliver instantly started raving about the broom and how amazing it was, well up until he realised Aries didn't receive hers.

No one had asked McGonagall why Aries' broom wasn't returned as well and at this point in time Aries wasn't sure if she wanted it. She overhead Harry say that McGonagall said that there was no jinxes or charms placed on the broom and it got her thinking. If Sirius sent them both incredibly expensive brooms like this was he really as bad as everyone was making him out to be? It was in that moment that Aries' excitement over the broom vanished, she was unsure if she wanted it back.

"No I believe you getting caught by McGonagall out after curfew is why you aren't getting it back."

"Don't know what you are on about Ol," she grinned at him knowing full well he was right about it.

"Come on," he linked his fingers through and started leading the two of them away.

"Ol, this isn't the way to our common room," Aries spoke when she realised he wasn't leading her back to the common room like she originally thought.

"Well aren't you a smart one, you're right it isn't. We're heading towards McGonagall's office."

"Why?"

"You need your broom back," Aries pulled on his arm to stop him from walking and look at her.

"Oliver don't be stupid, McGonagall isn't just going to hand my broom back because you ask for it. What's the point?"

Oliver looked at his girlfriend for a moment, he knew her well enough to know that he thought she would be chasing McGonagall all over the castle asking the countless questions about her broom just like he had been, but she hadn't.

No Aries had been acting indifferent to the whole broom thing and it was starting to worry him, he didn't know if it was because the broom was from her father or not.

"Aries there is no harm in asking, come on. I promise if she says no I will just let it be."

"I can just use my nimbus, it's perfectly fine Ol."

Oliver looked at Aries, there was something off about her. It was almost like summer all over again, there was no emotion in her voice or showing on her face but her eyes showed everything she was obviously feeling and he didn't know how to handle this.

"How about we go find Fred and George then?" Oliver spoke hoping more than anything they could help with Aries.

Oliver had only seen Aries once she had slipped into whatever she gets stuck in, so he had no idea how to handle her before she completely slipped in and he just hoped Fred and George knew what to do. He loved Quidditch and winning meant everything to him and his chances at playing professionally but he loved Aries more and right now his main concern was making sure she was alright.

They eventually came across Fred and George outside the entrance to the common room having an argument with Sir Cadogan.

"Fred, George?" Oliver called out hoping to pull their attention away from the annoying portrait covering for the Fat Lady.

They both turned around and noticed Aries, they instantly noticed the small signs of her slowly losing control and wondered what had set her off this time.

"Come on Aries,"

"Let's go for a walk?" Aries nodded at twins before pulling away from Oliver and following them down the corridor.

Oliver watched his girlfriend walk and more than anything hope that her best friends could help, he hated being helpless and having no idea on how to help her.

Aries didn't speak the whole time she followed the twins, just listened to their mindless blabber about what happened during their classes or about the new prank they're planning with Filch.

It wasn't until they were in one of their hidden rooms that they finally turned and focused on Aries, "what's going on?"

Aries was silent as she stood there for a moment before she started pacing and muttering to herself, Fred and George had no idea what she was going on about and they couldn't make out her words.

"Aries, slow down and talk to us." Fred spoke as he walked over to her.

"Nothing is making sense, the names, the broom, why would they come to that decision…" the twins watched as Aries started pacing and muttering to herself again, both glad that she wasn't angry and throwing things.

"Aries just stop and breathe."

"Fred's right, one thing at a time."

Aries finally stopped pacing and looked at the twins and they were glad to see something on her face, she may have been confused as hell but it was something.

"I don't get it, the brooms were completely clean."

"So what? Enjoy the fact that you have a Firebolt that you didn't have to pay for," Fred shrugged.

"Exactly and enjoy the fact that we are extremely jealous." They both grinned at her and she shook her head.

"But then why did he send the brooms?"

"Are you even sure he sent them Aries? It's all speculation that he did."

"But the note…" Aries cut Fred off.

"Aries just stop, this is the one thing you won't be able to work out."

"Exactly, listen to us. We love you and care about you. If he did send the broom then he's just trying to buy your love and forgiveness or whatever other crap he's trying but it won't work."

Aries' mouth opened and closed a couple of times and the twins could see the colour and life returning to her as she was thinking about whatever she was. It was little signs that usually gave away that something was boiling beneath the surface with her and most of the time her appearance slightly changed because of her Metamorphmagus ability but if you didn't know what to look for you didn't spot it.

Aries finally nodded at the twins before collapsing on the arm chair, "thank you." She spoke softly before resting her head back and closing her eyes, giving the twins the sign she has calmed down enough and they walked over and joined her on the chair.

When Aries returned to the common room with the twins and she instantly walked over to where Oliver was sitting with his Quidditch play book.

"Thank you," Aries spoke before softly giving him a kiss, pulling his focus.

"For what in particular this time, I know I'm perfect." Oliver grinned at her happy to hear her laugh.

"For not panicking, and as much as I know it killed you to hand me over to the twins, thank you for doing that as well."

"Anytime, I love you. I just want you to be happy," Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head. "Now what exactly happened and what was bothering you?"

"I just got lost in my thoughts and I'm confused about the brooms."

"Does it matter if he did or didn't send the broom? You're his daughter, do you really think he could hurt you by charming a broom?" a scowl appeared on Aries face.

"How are the new plays going?" Aries questioned, completely changing the subject away from Sirius. He was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Aries but knew it wasn't the time to press what was going through her head, instead he grab his book and showed her what he was working on.

A week had past and Oliver still hadn't had the chance to bring up the topic of Sirius and the Firebolts with Aries but at this point in time he was unsure if he wanted too. Aries was in a good mood and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Miss Black if you could stay behind," McGonagall spoke after dismissing everyone.

It was a couple of days before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match and the fifth years had just finished their last class of the day, Transfiguration.

Aries placed her stuff in her bag waiting for everyone else to leave before heading up to where McGonagall was standing.

"You wanted to see me?" Aries spoke unsure of why she was requested to stay back, alone for a change. Normally when she was kept back and was about to get in trouble normally Fred and George, sometimes Lee, joined her.

"Yes, I am a little confused. I was under the impression you would enjoy having your Firebolt back?"

Aries shrugged, "I figured you were keeping it for whatever reason. I do recall you catching me out after curfew last week."

"Yes and to begin with that was the case but I assumed you would have been harassing me nonstop until I handed it over considering your next match is this weekend. This is an incredible broom and anyone would be lucky to have one, and yet you seem completely uninterested in this broom. Or does this have to do with who we all assume sent both of them?"

"Am I getting the broom back or not?"

"Professor Lupin has it, you may leave." Aries nodded at McGonagall knowing she would have to talk to Remus about everything before actually receiving the broom from him.

Aries entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to notice Remus had kept back a couple of the Slytherin seventh years, "I will meet you in my office Miss Black," Remus spoke once noticing her.

When she entered his office she instantly noticed her broom sitting on the side table, she couldn't help but walk over and pick it up taking in everything that was beautiful about the broom.

"I was wondering when you were coming to collect your broom," Remus' voice startled Aries and she placed her broom back down. "It's yours, take it."

"Why do I feel like there is a much needed conversation before I can actually leave with it though?"

Aries didn't like that Remus was silent as he walked closer to her.

"Aries you need to understand that Sirius loved you unconditionally, he may have been the traitor we had amongst us but you were born long before we were involved in the war. There was a point after you were born that he almost didn't return to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, he couldn't bear to leave you behind where he couldn't protect you. Everything he did, risking his life, becoming an Auror was all so you could have the worry free life that we hadn't, he tried 10 times harder than what James did before Harry was born. It doesn't matter if a person was on our side of the war or the other, they don't just stop loving their children."

"But Jaime?"

"I know Aries, but maybe something happened between James and Sirius. There was a period of time before Halloween that Sirius had stopped visiting James and Lily, something could have happened. Aries no one knows what happened between James and Sirius, or even to have Sirius turn like he did but don't ever think he stopped loving you."

Aries lowered her gaze back to her broom just as her eyes welled up, everything was so much easier for her before Sirius escaped. She could hate him in peace and not have to question everything, him breaking out confused her, she didn't know why he did now of all time and why did he send uncharmed brooms? Expensive and amazing quality brooms at that?

"Can I take this and go?"

"Of course and good luck for Saturday," Aries stood there for a moment in silence staring at her broom before taking it and leaving, heading back to her common room.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **March 1994**

It was the night before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match and the Gryffindor team had just finished their training for the night. Aries left the girls change room with Angelina and Katie to only see Oliver sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I will meet you both up there," Aries gave both of the girls a smile before walking over and sitting next to him.

"I love you babe, you know that right?" Aries looked at him in astonishment.

She knew he loved her, she never once questioned that since he was always there for her no matter the circumstances surrounding her. But looking at him right now she was worried, there was something off about the whole thing.

"Of course Ol, what is going on with you?" but instead of an answer Aries received a kiss from him.

Aries was used to the different kisses Oliver would use with her by now, whether it was a greeting, full of affection, full of love or when there was an urgent need to be close with her but this, this was different.

Aries pulled away and looked at him with concern, she was worried about what was going on in his head.

Aries and Oliver's friends always make jokes about how similar the two of them are is what makes them such a great couple and one of the things that was very similar about the two of them was the fact that Oliver was just as stubborn about opening up as Aries was.

"Oliver?"

"I'll see you in the morning," Aries sat there in shock at how Oliver's voice sounded, she was in too much shock to get up and follow him as he left her alone in the team room.

Aries eventually got up and left, spotting Ron and Harry still out flying around on Harry's broom. She understood how Ron was upset over his loss of his rat Scabbers but she couldn't help but feel slightly revealed, there were moments when she was staying with the Weasleys and she woke up in the middle of the night to find the rat creepily watching her and it was disturbing.

They both gave her smiles before turning back to their own conversation, she was glad that both Harry and Ron had found friends in each other.

"Oliver's acting weird," Aries announced to Alicia and Angelina the moment she entered her dorm glad to see their fourth dorm mate was nowhere in sight.

"He's probably just being his usual manic self about the match tomorrow," Angelina spoke without looking up at Aries.

"Angie is right and plus there is the whole you still refusing to use that magnificent broom you received for Christmas. We all know how unsettled you are about it, we see it in you when the broom gets mentioned."

"What's the point in using the broom when Angie and Katie won't be able to keep up, the broom is much faster than theirs." They both looked at Aries.

They both knew her hesitation to using the broom, she has had it back for a couple of days and in those couple of days they've had practise and she hasn't used it once. They weren't even sure if she's flown it yet since it's just been sitting in their dorm and not the team room with the rest of their brooms.

"Aries, Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch and winning. He believes that his chances at winning are greater with you on the Firebolt instead of your Nimbus. Maybe you think he's acting weird because he's distancing himself from you, maybe he doesn't want to fight with you over a broom?"

Aries didn't say anything in response, just scrubbed her face with her hands. Angelina was right, it was the thing that made the most sense. Aries hadn't used the Firebolt yet and Oliver wanted her too, there had been a couple of moments before she even had it back that an argument almost started. Maybe Oliver being weird like this is him trying to prevent a fight over something like this because in all honesty it was just a broom.

"Aries?" Angelina and Alicia both questioned, they didn't like that she didn't say anything in response.

"Your right, I'm going to take a bath. Don't wait up." She gave them both smile before entering the bathroom.

When Aries entered the common room the following morning she was disappointed to see that Oliver hadn't waited for her like he had for their previous games. She quickly headed up the boys' staircase in hopes of him still being in his dorm but she only found Percy in there.

She couldn't believe that he was willing to put aside their relationship for today's match, she was hurt thinking that maybe Oliver did care more about Quidditch than he did her.

When Aries entered the Quidditch Pitch she found that she was right to think that he had headed down there without her.

"Ollie…?" Aries spoke softly shocking him, he turned around and faced her in turn filling her with concern.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be getting some rest before our game?" Aries couldn't believe the tone in his voice, it wasn't the calm, friendly one he normally had. It was cold and harsh.

"Seriously? That's all you've got to say to me?"

Oliver stood there trying to clear his head while watching his girlfriend quickly lose her temper. Her face may have been neutral but he could see the storm cloud her eyes and it wasn't long until her hair flashed bright red indicating just how angry she was.

Oliver loved Aries, he truly did. He had never cared about anyone more than he did her and his love for Quidditch didn't come close but the thing she did the most was distract him and the last thing he needed was to be distracted during this game, he was worried it would completely blow his chances of being recruited to play professor Quidditch.

It was then Oliver noticed the Firebolt in Aries' hands, he couldn't believe she was putting everything she felt towards that broom aside for him. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't willingly using the broom on her own accord, she was using the broom for him.

He wanted to win, he knew his chances of winning were at a higher chance if both Aries and Harry were on their Firebolts but he knew what would happen if he even brought that topic up with her. He knew it would end in an argument and neither one of them would be happy.

It was why he was the way he was last night, he wanted to win badly but didn't want to push his girlfriend over the edge and risk losing her completely. Although now he was worried he might have with being distant like this.

"Aries…" Oliver finally spoke hoping to calm her down before something bad happened.

"Bugger off Wood," Aries snarled at him before climbing on her broom and soaring off away from him.

Oliver stood there and watched as Aries flew away hoping for than anything that he didn't completely ruin his relationship and risk losing her.

The match was over and all of Gryffindor were thrilled with their win against Ravenclaw, in fact they were partying for it well that is everyone except two people.

Oliver was thrilled that they had won against Ravenclaw but he was utterly worried that things with Aries had been ruined and because of it he wasn't up for much of a party.

Whereas Aries was pretending to be thrilled with the idea of winning and joining in with the twins and their antics but her heart wasn't completely in it like it usually was, she was still hurt over the way Oliver acted and the fact that he wasn't around right now wasn't sitting right with her.

She wanted to sneak out of here in hopes of finding him but she knew it wouldn't be possible, not without the map or with Sirius roaming the grounds as well. Instead she decided that the top of Gryffindor Tower was best place to sneak off too.

But she received a shock when she spotted Oliver sitting on the edge of the tower, she didn't know what she should do, whether to grab his attention or just leave.

Aries shifted her weight while trying to decide but it caused the floor to creak and gather Oliver's attention, his head snapped around and noticed it was Aries standing there.

They both watched each other, none sure as to who should speak first. Aries believed Oliver to be at fault because of the way he acted and Oliver believed Aries to be at fault because she took off without even an explanation.

"So we won, you should be happy about that," Aries finally spoke not being able to handle the silence between the two of them.

"Not at the risk of losing you," Oliver spoke softly before turning back around and looking out across the grounds while Aries walked over and sat beside him.

"You're afraid of losing me?" Aries was shocked at that statement.

Yes she believed him every time he told her he loved her but she had no idea what would happen come September when it was time for her to return to Hogwarts, without him as well.

"Aries you mean the world to me, I don't ever want to lose you and I know there are some things we have to talk about before you return in September and we will talk about them but until then just remember that I love you, more than anything."

"But you actions yesterday and your attitude this morning…"

"Was a mistake, I know this, the moment I saw just how angry you were this morning I realised my mistake. I wanted to win so badly and I knew it would be more likely with you on your Firebolt but I didn't want to pressure you in case it lead to a fight. Today's match was all I wanted to talk about last night and this morning, I knew I couldn't do that with you…"

"So you thought pushing me away would be the best option?"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I questioned everything you've ever said after the way you were this morning! I put everything aside that I felt towards that stupid bloody broom and who it supposably came from for you but yet you threw it in my face Oliver. I hated being out there on that broom no matter how much of a wonderful broom it was, to begin with I was going to ride it for you but then I realised something. I obviously don't mean as much to you as I thought I did after your actions and I'm a Gryffindor, I can't be afraid to ride a broom like this one because of who it came from." Aries snapped at him before standing up and heading towards her dorm, she didn't want to deal with Oliver anymore.

At first she was willing to hear him out when he said he was afraid of losing her but it all changed when he said his actions were because of his need to win.

Oliver watched as Aries walked away from him, her voice might have suggested she was angry but it was everything showing through on her face that suggested just how hurt she was and Oliver couldn't believe he had done that to her, his own girlfriend that he was completely and utterly in love with.

The way up to the top platform of Gryffindor Tower was only accessible by the boys' staircase and when Aries was heading back down the stairs she couldn't help but notice the strange man run out of what she knew to be the third year dorm. She stood there in shock as everything then became chaos within the third year dorm and it wasn't long until they all ran out heading towards the common room.

When she made it to the common room behind the third year boys she hadn't realised she was up with Oliver for as long as she was since it had been cleared out, slowly one by one the rest of the house began making their way down in hopes of finding out what all the commotion was about.

Percy was making comments about they should all be bed while Fred and George were hoping the party was back on but it wasn't until McGonagall had joined them all in there was when the panic set in for Aries. Ron was convinced he saw Sirius Black standing over him with a knife.

"I saw him," Aries spoke softly and everyone turned to face her. "Well I saw someone leave their dorm, I don't know if it was him or not though." Aries turned her head and looked away from McGonagall, well everyone really.

Aries thought there had to be another reason as to why he broke into the Gryffindor common room with a knife, it didn't make sense that he wanted to kill Ron. Yes there were moments where Ron was completely annoying but it didn't deserve him a death sentence.

McGonagall ended up sending everyone back to their dorms while telling Neville she would deal with him tomorrow for losing a week's worth of password which in turn allowed Sirius to break in.

"Aries?" Aries was startled by the sound of Oliver's voice, when she didn't reply he placed a hand on her shoulder she shook him off before heading up to her own dorm.

Aries didn't end up getting any sleep last night and by the looks of the girls not returning their beds was a sign of no one else in the house getting any sleep either.

When it was time for breakfast Aries entered the common room to find that Fred and George were waiting for her, it didn't really surprise her considering what happened the previous night with Sirius breaking in with a knife.

"So we were thinking of having breakfast in the kitchens and seeing if we could have waffles, you know they never do waffles for breakfast." Fred spoke as him and George looped their arms through Aries'.

"We could just take our chances with breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Exactly, we want waffles." They both grinned at her and she wondered if this was because of what happened the night before and suspected they wanted her to talk about it or maybe they were hiding her from the rumours.

Aries was shocked with twins' actions, they did not mention once Sirius and his attempts on their brother's life. They spent their time in the kitchen eating their waffles while recounting the previous day's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and what they think their chances are against Slytherin in a couple of months.

Once the three of them had finished their breakfast Fred and George said something about detention with Snape before taking off and leaving her alone. She had no idea what they were up to but there was a part of her that didn't believe the whole detention with Snape story because most of the time the three of them were all given detention at the same time but she didn't question it, she let go because there was someone in particular that she wanted to speak too.

Remus was heading back to his office after breakfast was finished in hopes of getting ahead of the stack of papers he had to grade, he was honestly regretting having so many classes return them within the same couple of days but it wasn't until he turned the last corner and his office came into view he noticed Aries pacing the corridor.

It didn't honestly surprise him to see Aries here this morning after Sirius breaking into Gryffindor Tower the previous night but he did hope he could make it through the morning and at least get through some of his grading before she turned up.

"Aries what are you doing here?" Remus couldn't help but notice at how he surprised her, he would have thought she would have been expecting him.

"I…uhh…I don't know Moony…" Aries spoke so softly.

Remus didn't know what shocked him more, how soft spoken and vulnerable Aries seemed to be or the fact that she called him Moony. Remus hadn't heard her call him Moony since she was four and the two of them were sitting in St Mungo's.

"Come on lets go in my office and we can talk, have you had the hot chocolate from Honeydukes?"

"I have its amazing," he was glad to see a little bit of a smile on her face at the sound of that.

"Now why do I have a feeling you are here because of what happened last night?" Remus spoke when he handed the hot chocolate over.

Aries was silent to begin with, originally she wanted to speak to Remus about why Sirius did what he did last night but being here now, she had no idea if she wanted to talk about this. It was all confusing to her, none of it was making sense anymore.

"His actions aren't making sense anymore," Aries starred at her cup not even bothering to look up.

"Sirius?" Aries nodded. "Aries I don't know why you are trying to make sense of it. Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, spending that much time with Dementors will make anyone crazy. His actions could be a result of that, why does it matter?"

"Why would he betray Jaime, send Harry and I amazing brooms and then stand over Ron's bed with a knife. I didn't think Ron ever met Sirius or even Harry until they both started here."

Aries met Fred and George first out of all the Weasley children. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all sick while the twins weren't, it was too much on Molly and Fabian and Gideon offered to take the twins for the day but after only having them for two hours they turned up on Vega and Sirius' front door in hopes of getting some help with them and it was in that time that the three of them formed a connection. It was from then on that Aries spent more and more time with the twins.

"I honestly don't know Aries. Maybe he betrayed James but still cared for you and Harry hence the brooms as for Ron I can't answer that because you're right he never Ron. None of us did, only you and Vega met the rest of the Weasley family because she would be the one to take you over there. Why do you keep trying to work this out?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, his actions don't add up. Why go for Ron's bed instead of Harry's or is he that much of an idiot to not read the names on the trunk? But then again why send Harry the broom and then try and kill him if that was his intended target?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, none of his actions make sense. Even back then Vega and I couldn't work out why he betrayed James and Lily but as I've said before, we don't know what happened between the two of them. You're going to make yourself sick with worry if you keep trying to work out why he is doing what he is doing, or do you want to end up in St Mungo's again?"

"I'm not going to end up back in St Mungo's, but…"

"No buts, seriously Aries you need to drop this. I honestly thought after everything you went through you wouldn't even try this hard to work out what happened or do you still love him?"

"Now you need to be admitted to St Mungo's," Aries snarled at him before dropping her cup and storming out of Remus' office.

Remus waved his wand to repair cup that Aries broke, he couldn't believe there was a such a turn in her mood before she stormed out and he just hope that he hadn't cause a setback in whatever progress he had made in fixing things between them.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and has set alerts for my story, it means a lot to me. Please review!**

 **Raven that flies at night, thank you for reviewing. So yes maybe Aries had turned on a couple of people, but it makes for interesting reading no?**


End file.
